This Is Our Year: Sightseeing
by F86Sabre53
Summary: Newlyweds Kim and Ron Stoppable go on their sightseeing trip. Please leave a review, I would appreciate it. Now Complete. (Chapter 7 has been edited. May 22nd, 2019)
1. Chapter 1: Quebec City, Quebec

Chapter 1: Quebec City, Quebec

A/N: This story picks up where "This is Our Year: Graduation" left off.

Disclaimer: all the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

 _After drinking coffee and listening to Drakken explain how he got blue skin, Kim and Ron walked out of the coffee shop, climbed back into the Sloth and took off and resumed their trip._

 _"So that's how Drakken got blue skin?" Ron asked Kim._

 _"That story was kooky," Kim commented._

 _Ron nodded, "Very kooky."_

* * *

A couple hours later, Kim and Ron were still flying when...

" _Approaching, Quebec City,"_ The Sloth's GPS system announced.

Kim and Ron smiled.

"Quebec City, here we are," Ron announced. "And we will be staying at a hotel that's very luxurious."

Kim turned to Ron and asked, "And what luxerious hotel will that be?"

Ron turned to Kim, "It's a surprise."

Kim then gave Ron the puppy-dog pout, "Please tell me."

Ron shook his head, "Nope, I want to surprise you."

Kim sighed, "Fine, and this better be good."

Ron nodded, "It will be more than good, it will be excellent."

After that was said, Kim guided the Sloth in for landing outside the city and drove to the spot where the hotel they would be staying at was.

* * *

"Wow, the Chateau Frontenac," Kim commented with a smile after she and Ron parked in front of the hotel. "You were right, Ronnie, this is a luxurious hotel."

Ron smiled, "I managed to make contact with Wade while I was in the bathroom before we left the coffee shop and he managed to sneak in a reservation at this hotel. What's more, is that thanks to those Naco royalties, you and I will be able to afford dinner and sleep here tonight without using coupons and/or pretending to be twelve years old."

"And that's even better," Kim commented. "Not only that, but the royalties will pay for our whole vacation."

"Just know that we still need a lot of that money for when we live in Broy, New York," Ron pointed out. "So, don't be a shopaholic."

Kim sighed, "Okay."

She then briefly put her right hand behind her back and crossed her fingers.

Kim and Ron then climbed out of the Sloth, opened the backdoors, and pulled out their bags from behind their seats.

Kim then looked at Ron and asked, "Will you please go check us in while I find us a good parking space for the Sloth?"

Ron looked at the parking spaces nearby and noticed cars in all of them.

"All the parking spaces here are full," Ron pointed out. He then asked. "Where are you gonna park the Sloth?"

"There's a parking lot a short distance from here," Kim replied.

Ron nodded, "Alright."

Kim then handed her bag and Ron took it into his hand.

"It will be my honor to hold your bag," Ron groaned.

Kim got close to Ron, got up on her tiptoes, and gave him a peck on the lips.

After pulling away, Kim said, "Good, now go check us in, please and thank you."

Ron nodded before he walked over to the hotel's entrance and walked inside while Kim drove the Sloth to the parking lot that was a short distance away from the hotel and parked the Sloth.

* * *

Later, after entering their hotel room, Kim and Ron sat down on the couch and relaxed.

Ron sighed happily, "Isn't this wonderful KP?"

"It sure is Ronnie," Kim replied happily. "Were staying in one of the most luxurious hotels in the world."

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Well, I was thinking about taking a ride in a horse-drawn carriage around Old Quebec."

Ron nodded, "Sounds good to me, KP."

The two soon got up and walked out of their hotel room to go out and find the place outside the hotel where the horse-drawn carriages were.

* * *

Later, they found a horse-drawn carriage and climbed into it when the man at the front seat of the carriage turned and spoke, "Bonjour, I'm François, would you two like to ride around old Quebec?"

Kim and Ron smiled and nodded, "Sure."

Kim then handed some Canadian money to the man.

After taking the Canadian money from Kim, François soon recognized her, "Hey, you're the world famous Kim Possible."

Kim nodded, "That's me, only it's Kim Stoppable now."

François raised an eyebrow and asked, "You're married?"

"To me," Ron spoke up. "Ron Stoppable."

"Oh yeah," François said. "You're the one who always loses his drawers."

Kim was about to say something when…

"It's okay KP," Ron said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well," François spoke. "Here we go."

François then got the horses going and the ride began.

* * *

Minutes into the ride, Kim commented, "This city is amazing."

"It is an amazing city, Miss Poss…I mean Mrs. Stoppable," François agreed. "And I find it hard to believe things are being rebuilt very quickly after that alien invasion which happened recently."

"After the Diablo sitch, construction workers have found ways of rebuilding stuff faster," Kim mentioned.

"And I thank you for foiling that evil plot."

"It was no big."

"With all due respect Mrs. Stoppable I have to say it was big, very big. Heck, my previous carriage got crushed by one of those Diablos."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Kim said with sympathy. "Were you and the horses alright?"

"We were alright," François assured Kim. "The horses and I were off duty. They were sleeping in their stalls and I was sleeping in my bed. Carriage driving can take a lot out of both humans and horses."

Soon, Ron's stomach began to growl, "I'm getting hungry."

"Me too," Kim added as her stomach began to growl.

"Sir?" Ron asked François. "Do you know where we can find a Bueno Nacho in Old Quebec?"

"We're coming upon it right now," François announced.

François then pulled the carriage to a stop in front of a Bueno Nacho. Kim and Ron then climbed out of the carriage and said their goodbyes to François before heading into the restaurant.

* * *

Later, after sitting down with their meals, Kim noticed a disappointed look on Ron's face.

"Ronnie, what's the big?" Kim asked Ron.

"They don't serve any Nacos here," Ron groaned. "I mean, it's bad enough that they don't serve Nacos in Go City, but Quebec?"

"It's obvious that it didn't test well here," Kim hypothesized.

"Obviously," Ron muttered.

Kim sighed, "Ron, will you get a grip on yourself? I mean, them not serving Nacos in Quebec is not the end of the world. Are you gonna let the Naco thing ruin our sightseeing trip?"

Ron sighed, "Sorry, KP, I was just so fed up with the 'no Nacos' in Go City that I would feel terrible if Nacos were not served anywhere else. And now, my fears were realized."

"Ron, look at the positives of this trip."

"Like?"

"The world landmarks are mostly rebuilt or were not damaged at all, there are also some romantic spots for us to visit, and we have each other."

Ron nodded, "You're right, KP, I'm gonna look to the positives of this trip."

Kim smiled, "That's the spirit Ronnie. Now make me happy and eat your lunch. We still have more city to explore afterward."

After that was said, Ron dug into his lunch.

* * *

After eating lunch, the two proceeded to explore the rest of the city on foot. During which, they visited shops, as well as landmarks within Old Quebec like the old citadel (where Ron tried to get a guard to laugh).

* * *

As they were walking back to the hotel from the citadel, Ron groaned, "I never got him to laugh."

"They're not supposed to get distracted while on guard duty, Ronnie," Kim pointed out.

"That's true," Ron agreed. "And I just can't imagine standing still in one place for an awfully long time."

Kim shook her head, "Neither can I."

"I'd rather get detention from Mr. Barkin instead of being put on guard duty."

"Me too."

* * *

After getting back to their hotel room, Kim and Ron laid down on the big bed.

"Whoa," Kim sighed with a smile. "What a day."

"Aside from eating at a Bueno Nacho that didn't serve the Naco, we had a great day," Ron said with a smile.

"And tonight we eat at the hotel's restaurant," Kim added. But her smile faded. "Oh no."

Ron's smiled faded as he turned to Kim, "What?"

Kim turned to Ron, "We didn't bring any formal attire on this trip."

"Don't worry," Ron assured Kim.

"Don't worry?" Kim asked, confused.

"I had Wade us fly in some formal wear for us before we got here," Ron replied.

He then got up, walked over to the closet, and opened it to reveal a dress and tuxedo hanging up and a pair of white high-heel shoes below the hem of the dress. Kim got up from the bed and walked over to the closet and immediately recognized them both. The dress and shoes were the same ones she wore at the fashion show where she caught Camille Leon for the first time. The dress also bared the tear from when she battled Camille too. The tuxedo that was hanging with the dress was the same one Canadian Joe gave Ron a couple years back.

 _"How did Ron get this dress?"_ Kim thought in amazement as she looked at the dress. _"It's beautiful._ _Yes, it may remind me of our first sitch with Camille Leon a bit but it's still a beautiful dress."_

"Kim?" Ron asked, bringing her back to reality. "Is everything alright?"

Kim turned to Ron and seemingly glared at him.

Ron's heart sank until Kim's glare turned into a smile.

"Ronnie, "It's beautiful," Kim commented. "Thank you."

"What was the glare for?" Ron asked, confused.

"I was kidding," Kim replied. "Yes, the dress may remind me a little of our first sitch with Camille Leon but the dress was fantastic. I wanted to have it so badly but I knew it was not for sale and even if it was, I wouldn't've been able to afford it. How did you get this?"

Ron took Kim's hands into his own and spoke, "I wanted to get you the perfect dress for when we go out to eat at five-star restaurants during our trip. I assumed you liked the dress you wore at that fashion show so after I had Wade sneak in a reservation at the Chateau Frontenac I asked him to help me make contact with the fashion people you helped to see if they still had the dress you wore at that fashion show. When I told them that I married you and wanted to get you a wonderful gift, they wanted you to have the dress, shoes, and jewelry as their belated wedding gifts to you. It was the least they could do after you caught Camille and gave the fashion people a better dress design."

Kim smiled more, "That was very thoughtful of them."

"The jewelry is in the drawer," Ron added as he pointed to the drawer of a nightstand to the left of the king-size bed.

Kim walked over and opened the drawer and saw a couple of papers with pictures on them.

She picked the papers up and asked, "What's this?"

"Oh, I almost forgot," Ron said as he walked up to Kim. "Those are instructions on how to do your hair the same hairstyle as at that fashion show. That hairstyle really fitted the dress."

"Thank you, Ronnie," Kim said before kissing him on the cheek.

She then looked at the open drawer again and saw the same jewelry she wore at the fashion show. What really caught Kim's eye, was the necklace that Camille tried to steal.

"Ronnie," Kim said both shocked and amazed. "This necklace is…priceless, how…"

"Like I said," Ron interrupted. "They wanted you to have it."

"So, the dress, the shoes, the jewelry, it's all free?" Kim asked.

Ron nodded, "Yup, and it's all yours to wear."

Kim smiled and began tearing up, "Oh, Ronnie, thank you. I'm gonna go put on what you got me. All minus the necklace."

Ron frowned, "How come? Are you afraid of it getting stolen again?"

Kim shook her head, "No, I want you to put it on for me."

Ron snapped his fingers, "Of course, one of the basic rules of relationships or marriages is that when a guy gets his GF, fiancée, or wife a necklace it's his job to place it around her neck after giving her the gift. When a girl get's her BF, fiancé, or husband a necklace it's the other way around."

Kim cupped Ron's checks and gave him a peck on the lips.

After pulling away she said, "That's my, Ronnie."

* * *

Later, after Kim put on the dress, did her hair the way it was done at the fashion show, put on most of the jewelry, and slipped on the white high-heel shoes, Ron walked into the bedroom wearing the tuxedo Canadian Joe gave him.

"Are ready for the final piece, KP?" Ron asked.

Kim smiled, "I sure am, Ronnie."

She then stood in front of a mirror as Ron picked up the priceless necklace that was sitting on a dresser and placed it around his wife's neck.

As soon as the necklace was in place, Kim turned around and pulled Ron in for a heartfelt kiss.

"Ronnie," Kim cooed, after breaking the kiss. "Thank you again for the gifts."

"Anytime, KP," Ron cooed. "Now let's go down and have a wonderful dinner."

After that was said, Kim and Ron walked out of their hotel room and proceeded to the hotel's restaurant.

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron were sitting down at a table in the hotel's restaurant.

"Wow, I still can't believe we will be able to eat at this five-star restaurant," Kim said in amazement.

"And best of all, no coupons or pretending to be twelve," Ron added.

Kim sighed in relief, "I'm thankful we don't have to do any of those things, again."

"We can eat grown-up food and enjoy a romantic evening," Ron added. He then frowned. "Too bad there are no crayons."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "You really like playing with crayons at restaurants don't you?"

"It's fun," Ron commented. "Except when you don't have the right colored crayons for otters.

Kim smirked, crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you a little too old for playing with crayons at restaurants?" Kim asked.

Ron smirked, crossed his arms, and said, "Like I've always said, 'never be normal'."

The two newlyweds laughed at that.

"I know what you mean," Kim said after she and her husband stopped laughing.

"But I guess I could be normal for one night," Ron added.

Just then, the waiter came back with their food and served it to them.

* * *

Later, while eating a divine dinner Kim smiled and commented, "Wow, this is wonderful!"

"I totally agree with you, KP," Ron said happily. "And it's good that there are no meat cakes; it would've be stupido if there were any."

"This is great," Kim said before her face turned serious. "Oh and watch your vocab, Ron. Stupido is a kid's word, remember you're an adult, so maybe ridiculous or ludicrous."

Ron didn't respond, he gave Kim the same look she gave him when he told her how to act when they went to Chez Couteaux for the first time.

"Ron?" Kim asked worriedly. "Is everything okay?"

Ron smiled and nodded, "Everything's okay. Nothing stupido...I mean doopy...I mean...I'll be quiet."

"You're weird," Kim commented.

Ron was about to say something before Kim reached over and placed her left finger on Ron's lips and smiled.

"Shhh…I like weird," Kim said in a flirty tone.

"You do."

"Just don't let that go to your head."

Ron shook his head, "I won't, now let's enjoy our dinner."

As Kim pulled her finger back, she and Ron heard choking and looked to see an old man with his hands on his neck.

"Ron, that man's choking!" Kim said in shock.

Ron got up and ran to the man saying, "I'm on it, KP."

He soon made it to the man choking on his meal and proceeded to perform the Heimlich maneuver on him. Ron then tapped into the Mystical Monkey Power without turning blue and managed to carefully and quickly execute the maneuver and soon enough, the man coughed up the food he was choking on and started breathing normally again.

The man turned to Ron and smiled, "Thank you, sir. You saved my life."

Ron let go of the man and said, "Don't mention it, KP and I help people every day."

"Who are you anyway?" The man asked.

"I'm Ron Stoppable," Ron replied.

The man shook his head, "Never heard of him."

"He's my wonderful husband and partner," Kim said to the man as she walked up and stood by Ron's right shoulder.

The man turned to Kim and asked, "You're married?"

"I am," Kim replied. "Ron and I are here on our honeymoon."

Soon, everyone else around who heard what Kim said, started cheering.

Kim and Ron both blushed at this before waving to the man Ron saved.

"We'll see you later," Kim said with a smile.

"You too, Mrs. Stoppable," The man waved back.

Kim and Ron then headed back to their table and resumed with eating their dinner.

* * *

After dinner, the two newlyweds decided to go for a walk in downtown Quebec.

"Ronnie?" Kim spoke with a smile. "Thank you for taking me to dinner and saving that man's life."

"You're welcome, KP," Ron replied with a smile. "And it's always nice to help people and have dinner with my one and only, now and forever, bon-diggity wife."

Kim began tearing up, "Oh, Ronnie, those were the kindest words you ever said to me."

They stopped walking as Kim pulled her husband in for a bone-crushing hug.

Ron gasped, "K…P…I…"

Kim broke the hug and said, "I'm so sorry, Ronnie, I just love you so very much. You are the best husband ever. I am such a lucky girl to have you in my life."

"And I'm a lucky man to have you in my life, KP," Ron pointed out.

He then leaned in and kissed his wife.

After breaking the kiss, Kim said, "Let's go back to the hotel and pack and get ready to leave tomorrow for our next destination."

"And that would be?" Ron asked.

"We'll discuss that while flying to Europe."

* * *

The next morning, Kim and Ron checked out of the hotel, departed, and took flight for Europe.

"Europe here we come!" Ron said in excitement.

"How about London?" Kim suggested.

Ron smiled and nodded, "Sure, we could visit the Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho there."

"Actually, I had visiting the iconic landmarks in London in mind. But we could visit that Bueno Nacho during our stay."

"If they serve Nacos," Ron added.

Kim nodded, "Yeah, if they serve Nacos."

* * *

Later, while flying over the Atlantic Ocean, Kim and Ron felt a bump and heard an alarm. Kim turned her head and noticed a rocket engine faltered along with an oil leak.

"Ron, we've got a problem," Kim announced.

"What do we do?" Ron asked.

Kim hit the emergency call on the Sloth's panel and got, Wade, online.

"Kim?" Wade asked as his face appeared on the screen.

"Wade, we have a problem! One of our engines has faltered and we are losing oil."

"What do we do?" Ron asked.

Wade typed a few keys on the keyboard of his computer.

"Help is on the way," Wade announced.

"What kind of help?" Kim asked.

"An aerial refueling tanker has been diverted to refuel you," Wade replied.

"Aerial refueling?" Kim asked, confused.

Wade nodded, "Jim and Tim not only added a retractable roof to the Sloth but also a receptacle to enable the Sloth to be refueled in mid-air."

"So, the Sloth can be refueled in mid-air?" Ron spoke up.

Wade nodded, "Yes."

"What do we do now?" Kim asked.

"Keep the Sloth in the air for as long as you can," Wade replied. "The tanker should be there in a few minutes."

* * *

A few minutes later, a voice came over the Sloth's radio, "Miss Possible, this is 'North Star Two', of the 157th Refueling Wing, can you hear me?"

Kim pushed a button on the Sloth's panel and answered, "Yes, we hear you loud and clear, sir."

"We've been instructed by your tech guy to help you," The pilot said. "Can you see us? We should be coming upon your right side."

Kim and Ron turned to see a U.S. Air Force KC-135 Stratotanker with its refueling boom coming down.

It maneuvered above and in front of the Sloth as the pilot spoke again, "Open your car's receptacle door and keep her steady."

"There's a red knob in the glove compartment between you and Ron," Wade said to Kim as his face appeared on the screen again.

Kim opened the glove compartment, moved the stuff out, and found a red knob on the front inside.

"I found it," Kim said to Wade.

"Pull it back."

Kim did as instructed and a small door opened near where the right view mirror is attached to the Sloth.

"Keep it nice and steady," The tanker pilot instructed.

The boom then went into the receptacle and began pumping fuel. But the refueling was not easy, with a faulty engine the Sloth was difficult to control and the man manning the Stratotanker refueling boom had a difficult time.

" _Now I know how the boom operator of North Star felt all those years ago,"_ The boom operator thought.

Amazingly, North Star Two not only provided fuel for the Sloth, but it somehow began towing the Sloth with the boom for the last couple hundred miles as well.

* * *

After reaching England, the tanker retracted it's boom.

"Thanks for helping us," Kim said to the pilot.

"Don't thank us," The pilot said. "It was the least we could do after you stopped an arsonist from destroying our planes. The base commander also thanks you for your efforts."

"No big, Ron and I just happen to have been in the area when we saw a man with a blow torch breaking into your home base."

"You did great."

"Thank you, sir."

After that was said, Kim guided the Sloth in for landing at a nearby military base.

After parking the Sloth on the tarmac, Kim and Ron climbed out as repair crews ran up and began making repairs to the Sloth.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: That's the end of chapter 1.

Also, Kim and Ron's Sloth faltering over the Atlantic and a KC-135 refueling and actually towing it with its refueling boom was loosely based on a real event.

September 5th, 1983, a U.S. Air Force F-4 Phantom suffered engine trouble and was losing oil. But a KC-135 called, "North Star" happened to have been close by and saved the plane.

The 157th refueling wing is, in fact, a real-life aerial refueling wing. If I am right, they are the ones that saved the Phantom.

I felt like for National Security reasons I chose not to reveal the name of the base the 157th refueling wing was stationed at.


	2. Chapter 2: London, England

Chapter 2: London, England

Disclaimer: all the characters from Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

It's been an hour since Kim and Ron landed and repairs were made to the Sloth, and now, the two teens are driving the rest of the way to London.

"Man, that was a close call," Ron commented.

Kim nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"For a second I thought we were gonna plunge into the ocean."

"We were lucky."

"And who knew that you could actually use a refueling boom to tow a flying aircraft?"

"And who knew that it has actually happened before?"

"Life's full of surprises, KP, you never know, ya' know."

" _Approaching London,"_ The Sloth's GPS system announced.

"Sounds like we're almost there," Ron speculated. "So, KP, what hotel will we be staying at?"

"The Strand Palace Hotel," Kim replied.

Ron scratched his chin, "I wonder if it will be luxurious like the Chateau Frontenac."

Kim nodded, "It will be luxurious, Ronnie."

"And still no need to pretend we are twelve," Ron added.

* * *

After reaching London and checking into the Strand Palace Hotel, Kim and Ron walked into their hotel room and sat down on the couch.

"Whoa, what a trip," Ron commented.

"A trip indeed," Kim agreed.

"So, KP, shall we go out an explore London?" Ron asked.

Kim nodded, "Yes, let's go out and explore London."

Soon, Kim and Ron got up from the couch and set out to explore England's capital city.

* * *

While walking, Ron noticed Big Ben and had an idea.

"KP?" Ron asked Kim.

"Yes, Ronnie?" Kim replied.

"Can you take a picture of me 'leaning' against that clock tower?"

"Big Ben?" Kim asked.

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Now why would someone name a clock tower after a giant human named Ben?"

Kim rolled her eyes, "Oh, Ronnie, you're something else."

"I am who I am KP," Ron pointed out. "I'm now gonna go 'lean' against Big Ben while you ready the camera."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "How are you gonna do that if it's so big and far away?"

Ron walked a short distance from Kim, turned toward her, and posed in a way that made it look like he was leaning against Big Ben.

Kim soon realized what Ron meant and nodded, "I get it now."

She then searched her bag and found her camera.

"Hold still," She said to Ron, who was struggling to keep balance.

Kim managed to take the picture just before Ron fell down.

"Ow!" Ron said as he hit the ground.

Kim put the camera back in her bag, ran up to Ron and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm alright," Ron said rubbing the right side of his head. "I've taken bigger beatings."

"I'm glad you are alright," Kim said in relief. "Now let's…hey, do you wanna go on the London Eye?"

"What's that?" Ron asked confused.

Kim pointed to the giant Ferris wheel, "That's it."

Ron's face went pale, "KP, I'm afraid of big heights."

"Come on, please," Kim said as she gave the puppy-dog pout.

"Oh no," Ron groaned. "Not the puppy-dog pout!"

"For me?" Kim asked.

Ron sighed, "Alright."

Kim soon took Ron's right hand into her left and the two walked towards the Ferris wheel (a.k.a. the London Eye).

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron went up on the London Eye. While Kim was admiring the view of London, as well as taking pictures of it, Ron…well, he was in silent panic mode.

"Ron, will you quit being scared and enjoy the view?" Kim asked.

"K…K…Kim," Ron said.

Kim grabbed Ron and pulled him in for a kiss.

Ron enjoyed the kiss so much that his fear of big heights suddenly went away.

"Are you still afraid?" Kim asked after she broke the kiss.

"KP, your kisses really make my day," Ron replied with a smile.

"Come here," Kim said in a husky voice.

The two then spent the rest of the ride hugging and kissing each other, oblivious to the people inside their capsule watching them instead of the view of London. It wasn't until they got back to the ground when Kim and Ron noticed the people in their capsule watching them. They blushed to the roots of their hair before they exited the capsule.

* * *

"So where are we going now?" Ron asked as he and Kim walked away from the London Eye.

"Buckingham Palace," Kim replied.

Ron's face suddenly brightened up as he said, "Booyah!"

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Booyah?"

"It's guarded by the same kind of guards we saw in Quebec!"

"Ron, I don't..." Kim soon realized what Ron was thinking. "You're gonna try and make one of them laugh, aren't you?"

"I may have failed six times while in Quebec, but like they say in Pals: 'Seventh times the charm'."

Kim rolled her eyes as she and Ron walked on toward Buckingham Palace.

* * *

When they got close to the palace fence they saw a man get up close to one of the guards. They soon heard a loud voice coming from the guard, "Stand back from the Queen's Guard!"

"Hey," The man chuckled, looking at people nearby. "This guy just talked."

"Stand back from the Queen's Guard!" The guard said again.

"What are you gonna do?" The man asked.

"I'd leave that man alone if I were you," Kim said as she and Ron walked up to the man.

The man turned to see Kim and Ron with her arms crossed and with serious faces.

"Kim Possible," The man gasped.

"That's right, now stand back from the Queen's Guard."

"Or you'll what, do it by force?" The man huffed. "Oh please, I can press charges and have you put away for the rest of your life if you did that!"

Kim smirked, "You may wanna take that back."

"Why?!" The man demanded.

Kim looked over the man's shoulder to see more guards coming.

"Looks like you will be the one going to jail," Kim pointed out. "But that's up to them to decide."

The guards then came up to the man and took him away. As the man was taken away, one of the guards stayed and walked up to Kim and Ron.

"Miss Possible," The guard spoke.

"Hi," Kim waved. "I thought you weren't…"

The guard held up his hand, "I'm fully aware of the rules and regulations of my duty. However, The Queen has allowed me to make an exception in this case. I'm Colonel Winston Cunningham, second-in-command of the Queen's royal guard." He then held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Kim said as she shook the guard's hand. "But, my name is Kim Stoppable now."

"Stoppable?" Cunningham asked, confused.

"I'm married to my husband, Ron Stoppable."

"You're married?"

Kim nodded before she pointed Ron out, "Here's my husband."

"Hey Colonel Cunningham," Ron waved. "Ron Stoppable here."

Cunningham and Ron soon shook hands.

After pulling away, the guard got a good look at Ron.

"Say, are you the American who tried to get a guard in Old Quebec to laugh?" Cunningham asked.

Ron's face went pale, "What?"

"You were, weren't you?" The guard asked.

"I'm so sorry sir I wasn't trying to be rude, I just had a curiosity," Ron replied calmly but defensively. "How did you know?"

"That guard was my cousin, Thomas McCudden."

Ron began to sweat, "Sir, I swear I will never ever..."

The guard held up his hand, "It's alright, my cousin thought you were funny, especially when he saw your pants fall down."

Ron blushed before he sighed in relief and said, "I'm glad he wasn't mad and don't worry, never again will I ever harass the guards."

Cunningham nodded, "It's a good thing that you learned a valuable lesson, the easy way."

"Sir you have no idea how many lessons I've learned the hard way," Ron groaned. "I'm glad I got a break for once."

Cunningham smiled, "And it is a pleasure to meet you and your lovely bride."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Cunningham," Kim and Ron said in unison with smiles on their faces.

"You two can call me, Winnie."

"Like, Winnie the Pooh?" Ron asked.

"Ron," Kim spoke. "Don't mock the man's name."

Cunningham laughed, "No hard feelings. Some of my friends call me that, I'm even a fan of Winnie the Pooh."

Suddenly, a white round object caught Cunningham's eyes.

"Where did this golf ball come from and why is it beeping?" Cunningham asked after identifying the object.

Kim and Ron went wide-eyed.

"Winnie get down!" Ron shouted.

He then threw herself at the guard as Kim grabbed the golf ball and threw it skyward before it exploded.

People nearby went into a state of panic and ran away.

After getting up, Cunningham went wide-eyed, "An exploding golf ball? I've seen bombs before, but none like that."

Then, another explosion was heard.

"What kind of terrorist uses exploding golf balls?" Cunningham asked.

"Duff Killigan," Kim replied as she turned to Cunningham and Ron. "Come on Ron, let's go find Killigan."

"I'm right behind you KP," Ron replied.

"I'll stay here and protect the Queen," Cunningham added.

Suddenly, the three saw a monster truck coming down the street. Kim and Ron immediately recognized the driver from a distance.

"YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Motor Ed yelled. "Motor Ed's gonna have some fun after Scottie turns London into a junkyard! Seriously!"

Kim grabbed hold of Ron, pulled out her grappler gun from her bag and fired at the monster truck. The grappler grabbed hold of the monster truck and pulled Kim and Ron towards it. The two teens managed to climb onto the monster truck before Motor Ed noticed them.

"Hey Red and skinny-dude, how's is shakin'?" Motor Ed asked.

"You tell us squirrel head," Kim replied with a glare.

"And I can't believe you teamed up with Killigan," Ron commented.

"Scottie?" Motor Ed said. "I enlisted his help in helping me turn London into a junkyard and in return, I'm gonna help him turn the rest of the UK into his own personal golf course. Seriously I am."

Kim looked at Ron, "Ron, you go after Killigan, I'll handle mullet head."

"On it KP," Ron nodded as he tapped into the Mystical Monkey Power and jumped off.

Kim then turned her attention back to Motor Ed.

"You can't win this Red! Seriously!" Motor Ed said.

Kim smirked, "We'll see about that."

She then made it to the right window of the cab, hopped inside, and tackled the rogue grease monkey. This ended up causing them both to fall out of the monster truck on the other side.

After landing on the ground, the two watched as Motor Ed's ride goes into the Thames River.

Motor Ed looked at Kim with a scowl, "That was totally bogus Red! You trashed my ride! Seriously!"

Kim rolled her eyes and unleashed a jump kick, sending Motor Ed into a newspaper stand and leaving him covered in papers.

Just when he uncovered himself and got back up, Motor Ed found himself surrounded by London Policemen.

* * *

Elsewhere, on an unoccupied high-rise, Duff Killigan was hitting away exploding golf balls.

"Four!" He shouted again before hitting another exploding golf ball, which caused an empty double-decker bus to explode. "After London is a junkyard, I will have me own personal golf course!"

"Not with me around," A voice came from behind him.

Killigan turned to see Ron standing with his eyes glowing blue.

"Well, well, well, the laddie who loses his pants and loves me grandma's haggis."

Ron sighed, "Okay, dude, first; your grandma's haggis tastes terrible, and second; I'm here to stop you."

Killigan scowled, "DON'T. EVER. DISS. ME. GRANDMA'S. BELOVED. HAGGIS!"

He then pulled out a couple of golf balls and set them on the ground.

"FOUR!" He shouted before hitting one towards Ron.

But to Killigan's horror, Ron caught the ball with his hand and flung it skyward before it exploded. Killigan was about to hit another ball when Ron leapt at the rogue golfer and tackled him to the ground.

"Why are ye eyes glowin' blue?" Killigan asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Ron replied.

Killigan raised an eyebrow, "Since when did ye start spewing villain clichés?"

Ron pulled back and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

Killigan then huffed, "Oh what do ye know?" He then grabbed his club and swung it at Ron. But to the rogue golfer's horror, again, Ron caught it and yanked it out of his hands before kicking him.

"Please, please, don't hurt me," Killigan begged.

Ron took the club, bent it 90 degrees, and threw it off to the side. This made Killigan's eyes go wide.

From behind Ron, a few British police officers appeared and arrested the rogue golfer.

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron watched as Duff Killigan and Motor Ed were escorted into a police van.

"This is bogus Red. Seriously!" Motor Ed commented. "Scottie and I were just trying to have some fun."

Killigan rolled his eyes, "Laddie its, Duff Killigan. Seriously."

Soon, the doors to the van were closed and the vehicle drove off.

* * *

After the van drove off, Colonel Cunningham walked up to the two teens with a British police officer beside him. Kim recognized the latter from that Christmas Eve when she went to investigate the escape pods from Drakk Force One.

"Excellent job," Cunningham commented. "Both of you."

"Thanks, Winnie," Kim replied.

"Our favorite hero came through again," The British officer said happily.

"Thank you, officer," Kim said.

"I'll be sure the Queen hears of what you two did today," Cunningham said.

Kim waved her hand, "Tell her it was no big."

"Yeah," Ron added. "KP and I have seen worse."

"You two did great," Cunningham commented. He then turned to Ron. "And I'll be sure my cousin hears who saved me from an exploding golf ball."

"Tell him I said hello and that I apologize for my actions in Quebec," Ron said with a smile.

Cunningham nodded, "I will."

"We'll see you later," Kim said with a wave.

Cunningham waved back before he rejoined the other guards.

"Wow," Ron said with a sigh before his stomach growled. "All that crime fighting is now making me hungry."

Kim nodded as her stomach growled, "Me too."

"Bueno Nacho?"

"You know it."

They both ran to the nearest taxi and it took them to the Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho in London.

* * *

"Booyah!" Ron said happily as he and Kim walked out of the Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho after eating a good lunch. "They served Nacos!"

Kim smiled and put her arm through Ron's, "I'm glad they served Nacos, otherwise you would've been complaining."

Ron nodded, "I would've, but they served Nacos, so I didn't complain."

"I'm glad you didn't complain," Kim said. "Now come on, let's go continue exploring London."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Kim and Ron trudged back into their hotel room after an eventful day.

"Wow," Ron sighed. "I'm bushed."

"Me too," Kim added. "But, aside from having to deal with Ed, Killigan, and some rude man, we had a great time."

"So, where do you wanna eat tonight?"

Before Kim could answer, there was a knock at the door. Kim got up and opened the door to see Colonel Winston "Winnie" Cunningham standing there wearing British Army dress blues instead of a Queen's Guard uniform.

Kim smiled, "Winnie, how are you?"

"I'm doing very lovely Mrs. Stoppable," Cunningham replied. "May I call you, Kim?"

Kim nodded, "You certainly may."

"Not that we're complaining but what are you doing here?" Ron asked as he got up and walked up and stood by Kim's side.

Cunningham turned to Ron, "I just talked to the Queen about today's events and she has invited you two over for dinner at Buckingham Palace."

Kim and Ron's jaws dropped.

"The Queen of England has invited us over to Buckingham Palace for dinner?" Kim asked, not believe what she and Ron heard.

Cunningham nodded, "Yup."

"Tonight?"

"Affirmative."

Kim nodded, "We'll come, but first, Ron and I have will have to shower and put on our formal wear. We want to be clean and presentable for the Queen."

"I'll be waiting for you two by the limo outside," Cunningham said with a wave.

* * *

After they both took showers and put on their formal wear they wore in Quebec, Kim and Ron proceeded downstairs and walked out of the hotel, arm-in-arm, to where Cunningham was standing in front of the rear door of a limo.

Cunningham saw Kim and Ron and waved, "Hello, Kim and Ron."

Kim and Ron smiled and waved back.

"Hey, Winnie," Kim replied.

Cunningham saw what Kim was wearing and commented, "Kim, you look very lovely."

Kim blushed, "Thanks, Winnie."

Cunningham then looked at Ron and commented, "And you look great Ron."

"Thanks, Winnie," Ron said with a smile.

"And my cousin, Thomas, will be happy to meet you again."

"Your cousin is coming?"

Cunningham nodded, "He sure is. Now, shall we go and have dinner with the Queen?"

Kim and Ron nodded in unison, "Yes."

"Then, let's go," Cunningham said before he allowed Kim and Ron to climb in first before he followed suit.

Soon, the limo drove off to Buckingham Palace.

* * *

After having dinner with the Queen, Kim and Ron were driven back to their hotel. They had smiles on their faces as they were conversing with Cunningham about the dinner.

"It was absolutely an honor to have you two over for dinner at Buckingham Palace," Cunningham commented.

"It was an honor, Winnie," Kim agreed.

"And I can't believe your cousin wanted me to do a re-enactment of what I did to try and make him laugh in Quebec," Ron added. "I even had to do it in front of the Queen."

"And the Queen loved the re-enactment," Cunningham said. "Say, next time you two are in London, feel free to give us a ring. The Queen would love to have dinner with you two again."

Kim nodded, "We will, Winnie. And if she has a mission for us, just have her call us, beep us, if she wants to reach us."

"If she wants to page us it's okay," Ron added.

Cunningham nodded, "I'll be sure she gets the message."

Soon, the limo arrived back at the hotel and the three climbed out and said their goodbyes.

"Farewell, Kim and Ron," Cunningham waved with a smile.

Kim waved, "Farewell, Winnie."

"We will see you the next time we come to London," Ron added with a wave.

Cunningham turned to Ron, "And the Queen will be looking forward to having dinner with you two, again."

"We will be looking forward to it too," Kim spoke up.

Cunningham waved to the two teens once more before climbing back into the limo. The limo drove off soon after.

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron entered their hotel room and changed out of their formal wear into pajamas, brushed their teeth and climbed into bed.

"Wow," Ron spoke.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Tonight was amazing," Ron commented.

"It was wonderful, Ronnie," Kim agreed.

"I never thought we'd be having dinner with the Queen of England."

Kim shook her head, "Neither have I."

"So, KP, changing subjects, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"We will spend tomorrow and the next couple days exploring a couple other landmarks in London," Kim replied. "I've been wanting to see the Tower of London and Westminster Abby.

Ron nodded, "Sounds like a plan to me, KP."

Kim brought Ron in closer until their foreheads touched.

"I knew you would agree with me, Ronnie," Kim whispered.

Kim then gave Ron a peck on the lips before she and Ron drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A couple days later, Kim and Ron checked out of their hotel and took flight in the Sloth.

"Where do you wanna go now?" Ron asked after he and Kim took off.

"How would you like to do some hiking?" Kim asked.

"Hiking?" Ron asked. "Where?"

"In the fjords of Norway."

"Oh no," Ron gasped, "not the land of meat cakes!"

 _To be Continued..._

* * *

A/N: Well that's the end of Chapter 2.

And just as a little warning: Do not, repeat, do not try and get a Royal Guard to flinch, let alone laugh. It is deemed disrespectful to do so. I've read online that there have been incidents between civilians and Royal Guards.

I decided to change Cunningham's rank from Lieutenant to Colonel since the latter is the second highest rank in the royal guard. The first highest rank is colonel in chief (The Queen).


	3. Chapter 3: The Fjords of Norway

Chapter 3: The Fjords of Norway

Disclaimer: all the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

" _Where do you wanna go now?" Ron asked._

" _How would you like to do some hiking?" Kim asked._

" _Hiking?" Ron asked. "Where?"_

" _In the fjords of Norway."_

" _Oh no," Ron gasped, "not the land of meat cakes!"_

* * *

"Yes, the land of meat cakes, Ronnie," Kim said.

"Please don't make me eat any," Ron begged.

Kim shook her head, "Ron, I don't know why you hate meat cakes; you've never actually tried any in your life."

Ron shook his head, "I have no idea why I hate meat cakes either."

Kim sighed, "Fine, I won't force feed you any."

Ron sighed in relief, "Thanks KP."

"However," Kim said raising her right index finger. "I'm gonna have you try one bite of it."

Ron rolled his eyes and muttered, "Perfect."

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron landed in Norway and checked into a hotel in a small town in one of the fjords. With the addition of a building that had a couple dozen rooms, there were a few small cabins as well. Kim rented one of those cabins for Ron and herself.

* * *

After entering their cabin and unpacking they decided to rest for a while. They slipped off their shoes and climbed under the bed sheets of one of the beds in the cabin and snuggled together in each other's arms. They didn't bother to change out of their clothes.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Ron asked, "What would you like to do today, KP? Do you wanna go for a hike along the ford?"

"Fjord," Kim corrected. "And I don't wanna, it's cloudy out, and I'm exhausted. Tomorrow is supposed to be sunny and free of clouds. We can rent a couple of bicycles and helmets and go for a bike ride along the fjord for a few hours."

"I thought you wanted to go hiking, not biking."

"I do, but I wanted to go biking before hiking."

"Whatever you say," Ron said with a smile.

He then pulled Kim in closer and began stroking her hair, earning purrs from her.

"Purring like a spoiled kitten aren't ya?" Ron asked as he continued stroking Kim's hair.

"I am," Kim cooed.

When Ron stopped stroking Kim's hair she pouted, "Please, don't stop, Ronnie."

Before Ron could resume stroking his wife's hair, his stomach began to growl.

"Getting hungry," he said while rubbing his stomach.

"Let's go to the hotel's café and get something to eat," Kim suggested. "Don't worry, I don't think they have meat cakes."

The two then got out of bed and went to the hotel's café.

* * *

Later, after eating, Kim and Ron walked out of the hotel's café.

"So, do you wanna go back to the cabin and snuggle?" Ron asked in a flirty tone.

Kim shook her head, "Nah, I did at first, but how about we go for that bike ride I said we'd go on?"

Ron raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said it was cloudy and that you were exhausted?"

Kim nodded, "I did, but it's not entirely cloudy out. Look there are only a few clouds in the sky right now and eating woke me up."

"You're something else, Kim, you know that?" Ron commented.

Kim giggled, "I do, but like you've always said, 'never be normal'."

Ron then grabbed Kim into his arms, spun her around, and kissed her.

After breaking the kiss he cooed, "Now that's what I'm talking about."

Kim smiled and giggled, "Let us now go fill our canteens, rent us some bikes and helmets, and go for a bike ride along the fjord."

* * *

After renting a couple of bikes and helmets, Kim and Ron biked along the fjord for a couple of hours before coming across another small town. They parked their bikes at a souvenir shop and decided to shop for some souvenirs. Ron got Kim a pair of emerald stud earrings and Kim got Ron a flag of Norway winter hat.

* * *

After walking out of the souvenir shop, they got back onto their bikes and headed back to their cabin.

"Thank you for the earrings, Ronnie," Kim said while they were biking back. "They're beautiful."

Ron nodded, "yeah, but you are much more beautiful."

"Thanks, Ronnie," Kim said with a smile.

The two looked up and saw the beautiful Norwegian countryside as they biked along the fjord.

* * *

Half way back, they decided to take a break and have a drink of water. But before either one could take a sip from their canteens they heard crying. The two looked and saw a girl sitting on the side of the road looking out toward the fjord. They both frowned.

"Ron, that girl," Kim spoke.

Ron nodded, "I know, KP."

"Let's go find out what's wrong."

Kim and Ron climbed off their bikes and walked up to the girl. The girl soon noticed them and turned to face them. Kim and Ron got a look at the young girl and noticed that she looked ten years old with blonde hair tied back into a flowing ponytail, blue eyes, and wearing a Captain America T-shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers.

"KP, do you know how to speak Norwegian?" Ron asked.

"You don't have to speak my country's language," The little girl said as she got up. "I can speak, read, and understand English fluently."

"How?" Ron asked.

"My mother was American," The little girl replied. "She taught me how to speak, read, and understand English."

"I can tell she taught you well."

The little girl chuckled, "I am a fast and excellent learner."

"What is your name?" Kim asked.

"I'm, Anna Christiansen," The girl replied as she held out her right hand.

Kim shook it and said, "I'm, Kim Stoppable." She then pointed Ron out. "And this is my husband, Ron."

"Hey, AC," Ron said as she shook Anna's hand, before earning an elbow from Kim, "Ow."

As Ron rubbed his arm, Kim shook her head, "Ron, don't…"

"It's okay, Mrs. Stoppable," Anna assured Kim. "My brother, use to call me that."

Kim and Ron turned to Anna before Kim asked, "Use too?"

Anna hung her head down and sniffled, "He died along with my parents when our house was destroyed by a giant alien walker. I was at a friend's house for a sleepover at the time. I was able to witness the destruction of my house since the house I was in was across the street from it. After it destroyed my house, the walker turned it's attention to my friend's house and destroyed it. I was the only one to make it out of the house alive. After the walker left the neighborhood I ran to what was left of my destroyed house and quickly learned that my whole family is dead."

Kim and Ron were shocked at what they just heard.

"Your family is dead?" Kim asked.

Anna nodded, "They're dead, and I have no other friends or other members of my family to take care of me. I don't wanna talk about more about my extinct family. I-I'm an orphan."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Kim said as she began tearing up.

"Is there any way we can help?" Ron asked.

Anna shook her head, "Nope, I don't trust orphanages or foster families. I wanna be a part of a family that is trustworthy."

"Come with us," Kim said. "Ron and I are staying in Norway for a while. I'll have, Wade, find a trustworthy orphanage or foster family for you."

Anna sighed and nodded, "Alright, but there is no room on your bikes to carry me."

"No problem," Kim assured as she pressed a button on her wrist Kimmunicator.

Anna was confused until she saw a high-tech Roth SL Coupe fly in and land near them. She was amazed. Then, she realized who the people just met really were.

"Mrs. Stoppable?" Anna asked.

"You can call me, Kim," Kim replied.

"And me, Ron," Ron added.

"Are you the world-famous, Kim Possible?" Anna asked.

Kim nodded, "I am. Only I'm now married to my husband and partner, Ron Stoppable. Now hop in, Ron and I will take you back to the hotel we are staying in and we'll get to know each other a little more." She then looked at Ron and said, "Ronnie, go put the bikes in the trunk."

"It would be my honor to do so," Ron groaned. He then proceeded to packing the bikes into the trunk while Kim made contact with Wade for him to find any trustworthy orphanages or foster families in Norway. The three then drove back to the hotel.

* * *

After driving back to the hotel and entering the cabin they sat down in the living room.

"So, Anna, what do you like to do?" Kim asked Anna.

"I like doing gymnastics, tap dancing, karate, swimming, and running," Anna replied.

"Favorite TV shows?" Ron asked.

Anna turned to Ron, "The Fearless Ferret, Captain Constellation, and Pals. But I watch those after I get done with my homework. I'm a bright student who takes school seriously and doesn't let up."

Kim smiled, "I'm amazed that you are a dedicated and very talented young woman."

"And I'm amazed that you are a fan of TV shows Kim and/or I watch," Ron added.

"Wow, looks like we have more in common than we thought," Anna said in amazement.

"Apparently we do," Kim agreed.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Go, Wade," Kim answered her wrist Kimmunicator.

"Kim, I've just made contact with an orphanage in Oslo," Wade announced when his face appeared on the screen.

"Is it trustworthy?" Kim asked.

Wade nodded, "I did enough digging to prove that this place is trustworthy."

Kim nodded, "Alright, tell them to be ready to receive a new addition."

"Wait!" Anna exclaimed.

"Wait," Kim said to Wade. She then looked at Anna. "What?"

"While you and Ron are still in Norway, can I explore the country with you two?"

Kim looked back down at Wade on the wrist Kimmunicator, "Wade, belay that messaging."

Wade nodded, "Alright, just tell me when to send the message to the orphanage and I will make it so."

"Please and thank you."

After the screen went black Kim looked at Anna and asked, "You wanna explore the country with us?"

Anna nodded, "One of the things on my list of stuff to do before I die is to explore the country, particularly the fjords."

Ron looked at his wife, "KP?"

Kim turned to Ron briefly before turning back to Anna and nodding, "Alright, you can explore the country with us. But first, we gotta get you some fresh clothes and other stuff you need."

"Please do," Anna pleaded. "Even though I grabbed my backpack before evacuating my friend's house, the backpack later got stolen by a group of thieves. It had some of my clothes, hygiene stuff, and my Pandaroo in it. Everything else I've owned was destroyed during the alien attack. All that I have left are the clothes I have on now and money I have in my shoes."

"Money in your shoes?" Ron asked.

Anna turned to Ron, "A place where no one would think to look."

Kim nodded, "Alright." She then remembered something Anna said and asked her, "Anna?"

Anna turned to Kim, "Yes?"

"Did you say you had a Pandaroo?"

Anna nodded, "I did, but it got stolen with my backpack. I had it for years and now it's gone. I use to have a Cuddle Buddy collection until my house was destroyed."

"I know how that feels," Kim admitted. "I lost my Pandaroo and entire Cuddle Buddy collection during the Lorwardian Invasion when a walker destroyed my house."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

Then, the clock chimed and Kim looked at it to see it was 5:00.

Kim looked back at Anna, "Let's go somewhere to eat tonight." She then turned to Ron. "Guess what you're trying tonight Ronnie."

Ron's face went pale, "Oh no, not the…"

"Meat cakes," Kim finished Ron's sentence. "Yes, the meat cakes."

Anna's face brightened up, "Meat cakes? I love meat cakes! You can't go wrong with them."

Ron swallowed hard and thought, _"Great!"_

* * *

Later, Kim, Ron, and Anna sat down at a local restaurant and were eating meat cakes. While Kim and Anna were enjoying their meals, Ron…not so much.

"I thought you weren't gonna force feed me this stuff," Ron moaned. "Just one bite."

Kim smirked, "I tricked you, didn't I?"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Don't role your eyes at me, Ronnie," Kim said with a serious face.

"Yeah," Anna agreed with Kim. "And don't diss the meat cakes."

Ron sighed and nodded and went back to eating his meat cake.

 _"I'll never complain about the food Camp Wannaweep once served, again,"_ He thought.

* * *

After eating dinner Kim, Ron, and Anna went shopping for clothes and hygiene stuff for Anna before returning to the hotel.

* * *

After entering their cabin, brushing their teeth, and changing into bedtime attire Kim, Ron, and Anna went to bed. While Kim and Ron slept in their room; Anna slept in another room.

While laying on her bed Anna thought, _"Kim and Ron are such awesome people. They took me in during my time of need. They are like the parents I never had. I wish they would adopt me. I should…no they probably wouldn't want to adopt me. Well, so much for becoming Anna Stoppable."_

After that thought, Anna drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Kim and Ron being her mother and father.

* * *

The next day, Kim, Ron, and Anna geared up for their trip around the country. After checking out of their hotel and taking off, they set off for various destinations throughout the country. Hiking, Bicycling, Kayaking, and driving through the fjords. They saw majestic places along the way. Places like: the Preikestolen (Pulpit Rock), the Trolltunga (Troll Tung), and The De Syv Søstrene (seven sisters). Kim, Ron, and Anna took really neat photographs and videos together. They also stayed at other hotels during the trip as well.

* * *

After a week of a wonderful Norwegian sightseeing trip, they landed in Oslo and drove to the orphanage there.

* * *

After arriving at the orphanage, the three got out of the sloth and said their goodbyes.

"Well," Anna sighed. "this is it."

"I'm very sorry that we have to part ways," Kim said sadly to Anna.

"I know, Kim," Anna replied. "I'm gonna miss you and Ron."

"I'm gonna miss you too, AC," Ron said as he started tearing up.

The three then joined in for a group hug.

* * *

After about five minutes, they broke the hug and Anna started walking toward the orphanage's entrance.

Halfway to the entrance, she stopped and turned to look at Kim and Ron one last time.

She smiled and commented, "You two were awesome, you two took me in and treated me like I was your own daughter, you two were the parents I've never had."

Her smiled then faded as she began tearing up. "I love you," she mouthed before walking into the orphanage where she meets up with an older woman before walking inside.

* * *

After making it to the front door of the orphanage, an older woman walked out and stood in front of Anna.

"Hello," The woman said with a smile. "You must be, Anna Christiansen. I'm, Eva Poulsen, the head of the orphanage."

"Hi," Anna said in a neutral tone. "I hope I do fine here."

"You will do well," Eva assured Anna with the smile still on her face. "Now let me give you a tour."

Anna smiled a little, "Ok."

* * *

Kim and Ron were holding each other and in tears after seeing Anna mouth the three incredible words.

"Oh, Ron," Kim said sadly. "She was such a great girl."

"I know, KP," Ron sniffled. "I felt like she was own our daughter. I wish we could adopt her."

Kim nodded, "I wish that too, Ronnie. But I don't think my dad would approve of it."

Ron nodded, "I guess you're right, KP." He sniffled again. "I'm gonna miss her."

"Me to Ronnie," Kim agreed. "Me too."

The two then got back into the Sloth and took flight.

What they didn't know was that Anna watched them leave.

"Please come back," She mouthed before she continued to follow Eva on the tour of the orphanage.

* * *

Kim and Ron were flying in the Sloth with Anna still fresh in their minds while they discussed where they were gonna go next.

"So where do we go now?" Ron asked. "And how do we take our minds off of, Anna?"

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"How about we go on a mission," Kim suggested.

Wade's face then appeared on the Sloth's Kimmunicator screen, "Kim, we just got a hit on the site."

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"There's been a theft at the Norwegian Industrial Workers Museum," Wade replied.

"What was stolen from there?"

"A sample of heavy water."

"Now why would someone steal water?" Ron asked confused.

"It's heavy water, Ron," Kim corrected.

"What's the difference?" Ron asked. "They're both water."

Kim rolled her eyes, "But with different elements."

"Exactly," Wade agreed.

"What's a sample of heavy water doing on display at a Workers Museum?" Kim asked.

"Did it help keep workers working?" Ron joked earning a look from his wife.

Ron noticed the look and held up his hands, "I'm sorry, bad joke."

Kim put her hand and cupped the right side of Ron's face and said, "Apology accepted."

She then lightly tapped Ron's face twice with the palm of her hand before turning back to Wade.

"Why would there be a sample of heavy water on display at a Worker's Museum?" She asked.

Wade typed on a few keys before speaking again, "According to my research, the museum use to be a power station for a heavy water plant built in the early 1900s. When the Germans occupied Norway during World War Two they used the plant to produce heavy water for their weapons program."

"Weapons like...?" Kim asked.

Wade took a deep breath before saying, "Nuclear weapons."

Kim and Ron gasped.

"Wow, I didn't know water could be used to destroy stuff other than wicked witches and dissolvable medicine tablets," Ron said, shocked.

"Ron," Kim said in an annoyed tone. "Head in the game and it's heavy water."

Ron nodded, "Right. Head in the game and it's heavy water."

Kim shook her head and thought, _"You are very lucky that you are a lovable husband."_

"Uh, Kim?" Wade asked, bringing the teen hero back to reality.

Kim blushed and laughed nervously, "Oh, sorry, deep in thought again."

Ron smirked, "what were you thinking about?"

Kim shook her head, "We'll discuss that later, right now we need to get back that heavy water sample."

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron arrived at the former power station that was once used to provide power for the heavy water plant that has long since been demolished. Now, the power station is a museum.

"So, Mr. Olsen," Kim asked the head of the museum. "Who do you think stole that heavy water sample?"

"We've got footage of the man who stole it," Olsen said. "I'll show you."

He then picked up the remote on his desk and turned on a TV. It showed the room where the heavy water sample was being kept. They saw the thief, unmasked, removing the sample and running off with it. It left Kim and Ron confused.

"That man looked a lot like the one I saved back in Quebec," Ron assumed.

"It does," Olsen nodded. "But this isn't the same person."

"Who is that person?" Kim asked.

"That's supposed to be, Arvid Larsen," Olsen replied. "But it doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense?"

"Larsen was in Quebec at the time."

Ron went wide-eyed, "You mean…?"

Olsen nodded, "Yes, he was the man you saved from choking on his dinner."

"Then if the real, Larsen, was in Quebec..."

"And not in Norway," Kim added.

Kim and Ron then realized who the culprit was.

"Camille Leon," They said in unison.

"Who's she?" Olsen asked.

"A shape shifting thief," Kim replied.

"She's also my favorite villain," Ron added, earning a look from Kim.

"What?" Ron asked, confused. "Where she goes to has big buffet tables."

"Never mind the buffet tables," Kim said annoyed. "Now why would, Camille, steal heavy water? She's more into improving her personal lifestyle rather than world domination."

"She could've been hired to steal it or that she stole it so she could sell it off to some supervillain," Ron suggested. "But that sounds silly."

Kim shook her head, "No, Ron, that could be it."

"What could be it?"

"What you just said."

"But that just sounds silly?" Ron asked.

Kim shook her head, "No."

"Where she goes to has buffet tables?"

Kim shook her head again, "No."

"You mean…?"

"She could've be hired to steal it or that she stole it so she could sell it off to a supervillain!" Kim shouted before calming down. "Sorry, Ronnie."

"Apology accepted," Ron said before adding. "So, it's not…"

"Ronnie," Kim said raising her hand. "Enough, please and thank you."

Ron nodded.

Kim turned back to Olsen, "We just have to find out where she has taken the sample off to."

"Perhaps a restaurant called, The Big Bavarian in the Bavarian region of Germany," Olsen said with a smirk.

Kim raised an eyebrow, "How did you know?"

Olsen then got up and stood in fighting stance, "You two will never catch me."

Kim gasped, "You were in league with, Camille Leon, weren't you?"

"And, Professor Dementor," Olsen added. He then leapt over his desk, ran past Kim and Ron, and out of the museum.

"He's getting away!" Kim yelled as she and Ron pursued the man.

* * *

Kim and Ron ran out and noticed that Olsen was running down the narrow road. The two teen heroes soon gave chase until they reached the bridge where they saw Olsen crossing it and toward the Sloth.

"He's gonna try and steal or disable our ride!" Ron exclaimed. "And why did we have to park on the other side of the bridge?"

Kim rolled her eyes, "I told you, the Sloth is too big to fit on the bridge."

Kim then pressed a button on her wrist Kimmunicator and the Sloth's engine roared to life. Olsen noticed this and decided to climb up the nearest tree.

The two teen heroes then ran across the bridge to the tree Olsen climbed. But, all they found was an eagle standing on one of the thick branches.

"Where's, Olsen?" Ron asked.

Kim shook her head, "I don't know."

The eagle then opened its wings and took flight. But not before it pooped on Ron.

"Eww...gross!" Ron complained. "Eagle poop!"

Kim giggled a little.

"What?" Ron asked.

Kim shook her head, "Nothing, there's nothing funny about getting pooped on by anything."

Ron sighed, "So where's, Olsen, now?"

"He climbed up the tree and vanished," Kim said. She then asked, "Ron, could that eagle have been…?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the eagle that pooped on Ron and took off made a landing in a clearing far away. It then began to change into Olsen, then into, Camille Leon!

She fished the heavy water sample she stole out of her pants pocket and thought, _"Now, off to Bavaria."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron took off in the Sloth and headed for Bavaria.

During which, Kim and Ron conversed with Wade.

"So, Olsen, and an eagle were really, Camille Leon? Wade asked.

Kim nodded, "Yes."

"And she told you where she was going?"

"Yes, and it's gonna be awesome," Ron replied to Wade's question. "Sausage and strudel here we come!"

"Ron," Kim said, giving Ron a look, again.

"Sorry," Ron apologized.

Kim then turned back to Wade, "Wade, give us the address to, The Big Bavarian.

Wade nodded, "I'm on it Kim."

"There's one thing I don't get," Ron said, confused.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Why did, Camille, tell us where she was going?"

"You know Ron, you may be onto something there."

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: That's the end of Chapter 3

The places in Norway: the Preikestolen (Pulpit Rock), the Trolltunga (Troll Tung), The De Syv Søstrene (seven sisters) are amazing places to visit in Norway. Look them up online if you wanna learn more about these places. They are amazing.

Also, the Norwegian Industrial Workers Museum is a real place in Norway. It really was a power station for a heavy water plant the Germans captured during the German occupation of Norway. Read more about it, you will be amazed at what you will find. Especially the missions against the heavy water plant.

I also want to give a big thanks to, Sol93 for helping me out with this chapter.

I recently added a little more to this.


	4. Chapter 4: Mission to Bavaria

Chapter 4: 

Mission to Bavaria

Disclaimer: all the characters of the TV show Kim possible belong to Disney.

* * *

 _"There's one thing I don't get," Ron spoke._

 _"What?" Kim asked._

 _"Why did Camille tell us where she was going?"_

 _"You know Ron, you may be onto something there."_

* * *

"Maybe a trap," Ron guessed.

"Or a diversion," Kim guessed.

"I doubt it's a diversion, Kim," Wade pointed out. "I've just hacked into security cameras and found footage from outside, The Big Bavarian."

Wade then showed footage of a woman wearing a dirndl about to enter the restaurant when she was suddenly pulled behind a dumpster by an arm. A few seconds later, that same woman emerged and went into the restaurant.

"Could that person be, Camille?" Kim asked.

"Could be," Wade speculated. "You two will have to go undercover to find out."

"Where is the address to the restaurant?"

"It's in Munich."

Kim nodded, "alright, we will head on over there."

"But where are we gonna get undercover clothes?" Ron asked.

"There's a retail store near the restaurant," Wade replied. "I've already contacted the store's owner. He owes you two a favor for rescuing him from a car wreck."

"It was no big," Kim said with a wave.

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron emerged from the retail store wearing German clothes. Kim wore an emerald dirndl with white knee length socks, and black leather upper shoes with buckle straps. Her hair was also pulled back into a flowing ponytail held back by an emerald scrunchie. She also wore an Edelweiss button choker necklace around her neck along with the emerald stud earrings Ron had given her in Norway. Ron on the other hand, wore a white collared shirt with an emerald lederhosen. He also wore black shorts and black shoes and an emerald felt hat with a feather.

"KP?" Ron asked.

"Yeah?" Kim replied.

"You remember, Stopptoberfest?"

Kim nodded, "yeah, your family's version of Oktoberfest. This kind of reminds me of it."

"This is the first time we've worn outfits like this outside of that family event."

"True, now off to, The Big Bavarian."

"For some sausage, strudel, and folk dancing!"

Kim rolled her eyes, "to spy on, Camille Leon, Ron."

"That too!" Ron added.

The two then proceeded to the restaurant.

* * *

After entering the restaurant, they discussed their strategy.

"Alright, we'll split up," Ron suggested, "we can cover more ground that way."

But before Ron could move Kim grabbed his collar, "oh…no, you are gonna use this to go pig out on sausage and strudel."

"What?" Ron asked. "No."

Kim gave Ron a look, again.

Ron sighed and nodded, "Alright, we'll search for Camille together."

Kim smiled, "and that's before we get to enjoy German food and folk dancing."

Ron smiled, "booyah!"

Kim's face turned serious, "Now, let's go search."

Ron's smile faded when he noticed something suspicious over Kim's shoulder.

"Uh…KP?" He asked.

"What?" Kim answered.

"Look," Ron said as he gave a nod towards a certain direction.

Kim turned to see the woman from the security footage talking with a big, short man with a helmet. Kim and Ron became suspicious and quietly moved towards them. Suddenly, they saw the woman fish a small vial of clear liquid out of her purse.

"Kim," Ron whispered, "is that the water…?"

"Heavy water," Kim corrected.

Ron nodded, "right, is that the heavy water that was stolen?"

"Only one way to find out."

The two then moved forward to the two people and Kim spoke, "hello."

The woman and the man turned to see the two teens standing there.

"Fraulein Possible," the man gasped.

"Professor Dementor," Kim replied, recognizing the man's voice.

"How did you know I vas here?"

"Camille tipped Ron and I off to where you two would meet."

Dementor turned to Camille and scowled, "vhat vere you thinking?!"

"Wait," Camille said confused, "I thought you…"

"Brought back up? No I did not!"

Kim looked at both of them, "it's over you two."

Camille was about to quickly hand the vial over to Dementor only for Kim to leap out and snatch it.

As Dementor made a run for it, Camille transformed into a ninja and fought against Kim for the vial.

* * *

Ron on the other hand, pursued Dementor out of the restaurant. As he searched his pockets for something to stop Dementor he found a black syringe Wade had given him onetime and thought, _"the tranquilizer, thanks Wade."_ He soon caught up and tackled the German scientist.

"How did you catch up to me?" Dementor asked in disbelief.

"I'm fast," Ron replied.

Dementor then pulled a button out of his jacket and pressed it. Suddenly, hidden rockets on his boots deployed. Ron quickly took the black syringe and poked the German scientist's bottom with it, causing the German scream, "ouch!"

Dementor's rockets soon activated and he flew away saying, "ZO LONG, FARVELL, AUF WIEDERSEHEN, GOODBYE!"

He then pulled out a vial and held it out, "I also have ze real heavy wasser on me."

Ron shook his head as Dementor flew away before going back to the restaurant to help Kim.

* * *

Kim continued to fight Camille hand to hand and the two were evenly matched. At one point, the shape shifter pushed Kim into a utility closet and locked it before transforming into her.

* * *

When Ron made it back to the restaurant he began searching for Kim when he saw what appeared to be her.

"Hey, Ronnie," she said in a flirty tone.

"Hey Ki…" But before Ron could finish, his monkey instincts kicked in. _"Something's not right,"_ he thought.

"What?" _"Kim"_ asked.

Ron then closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them and said, "You're trying to fool me again. You aren't, KP."

"What makes you say that?" _"Kim"_ asked.

"Because my instincts say so," Ron replied. He then ran over to the closet, unlocked it, and found, Kim.

He smiled, "KP."

Kim looked up at Ron and smiled, "Ron."

She then got up and hugged him before asking, "How did you know I was in the closet and not out there?"

"I'm guessing it's the MMP," Ron whispered.

After breaking the hug, they soon saw, _"Kim"_.

"It's over, Camille," Kim said with a smirk.

" _Kim"_ then huffed, "how did you know it was me?"

"Too bad you didn't know I learn from past mistakes I've made," Ron said with a smirk.

"Ahem," Kim said with another look.

"Alright, sometimes," Ron added.

Soon, the German police came up from behind, _"Kim",_ and tackled her to the ground. After handcuffing her she transformed back into, Camille Leon, before she was escorted out of the restaurant.

* * *

After watching Camille being hauled out of the restaurant Kim turned to Ron and noticed a depressed look on his face.

"I take it Dementor got away?" Kim asked Ron.

Ron nodded, "and he claimed to have the heavy water sample with him."

"What?" Kim asked confused. "That's crazy, we have it right here." Kim then pulled out the vial she snatched out of Camille's hand earlier.

"That could be a fake," Ron pointed out. "Perhaps you should have Wade scan it."

Kim nodded, "alright."

Kim then got Wade on the wrist Kimmunicator and had him scan the sample.

"Scan complete," Wade announced. He then gasped over what he saw on his computer screen, "oh no."

"What?" Kim asked.

"Scans show that this is ordinary water!"

"You mean…?"

"Yeah Kim, I mean."

Ron snapped his fingers, "that exchange we saw must have been staged."

"Dementor and Camille knew that we would drop in and try and stop them," Kim guessed, "so they staged it to look like she was giving him the real heavy water sample when it was really a phony for me to grab."

Ron scratched his chin, "I'm guessing the real exchange happened before we got here."

"We were too late," Kim said in disbelief, "We have to track him down."

"Already am," Wade said.

"Huh?" Kim asked confused.

"Ron managed to inject a tracking device into Dementor's bottom."

"Tracking device?" Ron asked confused. "I thought that needle you gave me was a tranquilizer."

"It wasn't a tranquilizer Ron," Wade corrected, "That syringe actually contained a microscopic tracking device that can track whatever or whoever it gets injected into."

"Do you have a location on Dementor?" Kim asked.

Wade's fingers dance on the keyboard as he tried to get a fix on Dementor's location.

"Found him," Wade said. "He's in his lair in the Bavarian Alps."

"Bavarian Alps?" Ron asked. "I thought Han destroyed that lair."

"She did," Kim said.

Ron raised an eyebrow, "I thought you didn't believe that Han destroyed the lair."

"I did believe that," Kim replied. "But I was in such a state of worriedness over Cousin Larry getting kidnapped and my obsession in finding him that I didn't know what I was saying."

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "it happens."

"I know," Kim nodded before adding, "Now let's go find Dementor, retrieve the heavy water sample, return it to the museum in Norway, and come back here and enjoy some German food and folk dancing."

"Booyah!" Ron replied excitedly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Professor Dementor made it back to his lair with a smirk on his face.

"I finally have it!" He spoke in excitement. "Thiz heavy wasser vill come in handy for my evil plan!"

"Which is?" A voice of Kim was heard.

Dementor turned to see Kim and Ron standing, in their mission clothes, with their arms crossed.

"Fraulein Possible how did you find me?!" Dementor asked.

"Ok first; it's Kim Stoppable, second; we've been here before," Kim replied.

"Dude, just give us back the water and you will be fine," Ron added

"Ok first; it's heavy wasser, second; I vill never surrender it!" Dementor then looked at his henchmen and shouted, "Get zem!"

The henchmen soon sprung into action and surrounded Kim and Ron.

The two teens got into fighting stance and readied themselves for what was about to come.

"Ready, Ron?" Kim asked her husband.

Ron nodded, "ready."

"NOW!"

They both jumped high as the henchmen jumped at them, only to collided with each other.

Kim and Ron then landed in front of Dementor.

"It's over Dementor," Kim said.

"I don't think zo," Dementor replied. He then pushed a button on a nearby control panel. Suddenly, steel cuffs came out of the floor where the heroes were standing and restrained the heroes' feet.

"This is new," Ron commented.

Dementor then nodded, "it is. Now vith you two immobile, I can now tell you my evil plan."

"Building an atomic bomb?" Ron asked.

"Ron don't give him any ideas," Kim said to Ron with a glare.

Dementor chuckled, "not a bad idea, but, too late." He then pressed a button on the control panel. The floor in the middle of the room opened, revealing a giant metal rod with a steel ball on the end of it. "I intend to use ze heavy wasser to power my Lightning Rod!"

Kim raised an eyebrow, "you're gonna power something that attracts lightning?"

"Close, but no," Dementor said. "I intend to create lightning to bring the vorld to its knees!"

"But worlds don't have knees," Ron taunted.

Dementor and Kim both rolled their eyes.

"What?" Ron asked confused.

"You are very lucky you are a wonderful husband," Kim said annoyed.

Dementor smirked, "zat gives me an idea."

"And what would that be?" Ron asked.

The German looked at Ron and said, "I shall test zis new device on your vife!"

Kim and Ron both went wide-eyed as Dementor headed over to the Lightning Rod's control panel and pressed a button which turned on the doomsday device, "Buffoon, prepare to say goodbye to your wife! I'm gonna enjoy watching her get vaporized before your eyes!"

That was a bad thing to say.

Ron started glowing blue as he tapped into the Mystical Monkey Power and broke free of his restraints.

"Vhy are you gloving blue?" Dementor asked, no believing what he was seeing.

"NO ONE! THREATENS! RON STOPPABLE'S! WIFE!" Ron snarled before freeing his wife and charging at the German scientist.

Panicked, Dementor grabbed the heavy water sample out of the machine, causing it to deactivate, and ran behind a metal poll before shouting, "get him!"

Suddenly, Dementor's henchmen came out of nowhere and tackled Ron, pinning him to the ground.

That was a bad move.

Ron used the Mystical Monkey Power and knocked the henchmen off of him.

Dementor tried to flee with the sample only to be stopped by Kim.

"It's over shorty," Kim taunted.

"Yeah," Ron added as he came up from behind the German and snatched the heavy water sample from him.

Before Dementor could charge at Ron, Kim grabbed the German by his collar and stopped him.

"Don't even thinking about messing with my husband," Kim warned.

* * *

After Dementor was taken away by the German Police, Ron happily sighed, "Well, another villain put away."

Kim nodded, "Indeed, now let's go and return the heavy water sample to the museum and go to The Big Bavarian and have some German food and do some German folk dancing."

* * *

After returning the heavy water sample to the Norwegian Industrial Workers Museum the two teens changed back into their German clothing, returned to The Big Bavarian, and danced to some German folk music.

"Wow," Kim commented while she and her husband danced. "You know German folk dancing well."

"My mom insisted I take German folk dancing lessons when I was a kid since I am of German descent," Ron replied.

"It's a good thing too."

"Otherwise I'd be stepping all over your feet."

Kim and Ron both laughed at this as they continued dancing.

* * *

Later, the two teens took a break to enjoy a wonderful German dinner.

"So, what do you think KP?" Ron asked Kim after they finished their dinners. "Better than meat cakes?"

Kim nodded, "better than meat cakes."

"I'm glad you liked ze food," Ron said in a German accent.

Kim raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"I said, I'm glad you liked the food," Ron said again, this time in an American accent.

Kim giggled, "I hear ya now."

"So, after dinner what would you like to do?"

"After some more dancing, we'll head to the hotel we will be staying at for the night, get some sleep, explore Munich the next day, and go to Venice the next."

Ron nodded, "sounds like a plan."

"Thanks Ronnie," Kim said before holding out her hand. "Shall we dance some more Mr. Stoppable?"

Ron took Kim's hand into her own and replied, "Yes, Mrs. Stoppable."

The two then walked out onto the dance floor and started dancing, again.

* * *

After a few more hours of dancing, Kim and Ron left the restaurant and headed for the hotel they would be staying at for the night. The next day they would explore the landmarks around Munich before moving on to Venice the next day.

* * *

Meanwhile in a prison outside Munich, Professor Dementor went to a phone ranting in his thoughts.

" _Ugh,"_ Dementor thought. _"I vas so close to using zat heavy wasser! I could've used zat Lightning Rod for vorld conquest if it wasn't for Kim Stoppable and her glowing blue husband!"_

Dementor then sighed and thought again, _"Maybe I should call my aunt Eva in Norvay. She alvays calms me down ven I'm zis mad."_

Dementor then picked up the phone, dialed some numbers and held the phone to his ear.

" _Hello?_ _Eva Poulsen here,"_ she answered.

"Hello, Aunt Eva."

" _Billy!"_ Eva said excitedly. _"How's my favorite nephew?"_

"Ugh," Dementor sighed, "I've been better."

" _What's wrong?"_ Eva asked. _"Did Kim Possible foil one of your evil plans, again?"_

"Yes!" Dementor shouted. "Zorry, I've just had enough of her. Zat heavy wasser I hired Camille to steal was almost used for my Lightning Rod. But zanks to Kim Possible and her husband sidekick, I lost ze heavy wasser."

Eva on the other end then had an idea, _"Billy, I think I know a way to get you the heavy water you have been thirsty for again."_

"Eva I'm in no laughing mood," Dementor replied. "Vhat are you zaying?"

" _Alright, listen closely…"_

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Well that concludes Chapter 4.

Looks like the plot might be getting thicker.

We'll have to wait and see what happens later.

Sorry I didn't include the names of any landmarks in Munich. I really don't know much about Bavaria's capital city.


	5. Chapter 5: Venice, Italy

Chapter 5: Venice, Italy

Disclaimer: all the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

After landing outside of the city of Venice, Kim and Ron drove the Sloth to a parking garage where it would remain there for the duration of the couple's stay in the canal filled, car free, Italian city.

"I can't believe that cars are not allowed in Venice," Ron groaned as he and Kim climbed out of the Sloth.

"Ronnie, I told you the city has no roads," Kim pointed out. "Only canals."

Ron sighed, "Why and how Venice ended up with a bunch of waterways I may never know."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Ronnie, we are here for a romantic stay, not discuss a 'no road in Venice' issue."

Ron sighed and nodded, "Alright, KP, if you say so."

Kim smiled, "That's my, Ronnie."

After that was said, they walked away from the Sloth and off to the dock, hand-in-hand.

* * *

"Well, KP, we're almost there," Ron announced happily as he and Kim made it to the dock.

"We sure are Ronnie," Kim cooed as she put her head on Ron's shoulder.

"And you know what the best parts of our stay in Venice will be?" Ron asked.

"What?" Kim asked.

"No missions and no Bon-Bon," Ron replied. "Just the two of us."

Kim sighed happily, "Yup, just the two of us."

Ron then pulled his wife closer and hugged her and kissed the top of her head. She purred in response to this.

After breaking the hug she was about to give Ron a kiss.

But before she could even get on her tiptoes in order to kiss him a water taxi finally arrived.

"Ugh," They both sighed.

They then boarded the water taxi and asked the driver to take them to the hotel where they would be staying at, the "Hotel Ai Reali" (Hotels in Real).

* * *

After arriving at their hotel, paying the taxi boat driver, checking into the hotel, and entering their room Kim and Ron both headed for the couch and fell back on it in perfect unison.

Ron yawned.

"Tired?" Kim asked.

Ron nodded, "Yeah, traveling takes a lot out of me."

Then, a smirk came across Kim's face which Ron immediately noticed.

"KP?" Ron asked. "What are you thinking about?"

Kim didn't answer, she moved closer and pulled her husband in for a passionate kiss.

After breaking the kiss Kim answered Ron's question, "That."

"Kissing me?" Ron asked.

"Mmm hmm," Kim replied before yawning, "I'm tired too, Ronnie. Why don't we go get some sleep?"

"But, it's still day and nice out," Ron replied. "Overcast, but nice."

Then, as if on cue, the two teens heard thunder. Ron got up and headed for the window and noticed that rain just started pouring down.

"Well," Ron said with a sigh. "There goes are stroll around the city."

Kim then got up and walked up to Ron and wrapped her arms from behind him.

"You know," Kim cooed as she put her chin on Ron's shoulder, "we don't have to go out to enjoy a wonderful walk and/or boat ride in Venice today."

"Uh…KP…?" Ron asked.

"Like I said," Kim replied before leaving a peck on Ron's neck. "I'm tired."

Ron nodded, "alright."

He then turned around, picked his wife up bridal style, and took her to the bedroom.

* * *

After laying her on the bed she climbed under the blankets. Ron followed soon after and he pulled his wife into his embrace. He then kissed her neck and she purred.

In response, Kim turned around and looked into her husband's brown eyes and mouthed, "I love you."

"I love you too," Ron mouthed.

He then pulled Kim in for a hug and the two drifted off to sleep, with smiles on their faces.

* * *

A few hours later, the two woke up and noticed on the clock that it was 6:00 pm.

"Oh my," Ron gasped. "We fell asleep and we missed lunch and are about to miss dinner!"

"Amp down, Ronnie, it's no big, we can call for room service," Kim assured him.

Ron calmed down and nodded, "Alright, let's call and have dinner delivered to our room."

"Here's a menu," Kim said, picking the menu up from the nightstand on her side of the bed.

* * *

After looking at the menu and decided what they want Kim called the hotel's restaurant, "Hi, I would like to order dinner for me and my husband. We'll have the spaghetti and meatballs and the Caesar salad. For dessert, we will have the chocolate fudge cake. I will have a Coca-Cola and Ron will have a Root Beer please. Thank you. Bye."

After hanging up the phone she turned to Ron and announced, "Dinner is on the way."

"What do we do to pass the time?" Ron asked.

Kim smirked, "I know what we could do."

* * *

One hour later, Kim and Ron have been sitting on the couch watching, "Agony County".

"I'm glad we can watch this show in English," Ron commented.

Kim nodded, "I'm glad for that too Ronnie."

"Trying to listen to this Italian style would be confusing and would be impossible for us to 'stay current'."

"Indeed."

Ron turned to the window and noticed that it was dark out and still raining.

"It's now dark and still raining out," Ron groaned. "This tanks."

"True," Kim agreed. "But at least we have each other."

"For now, and forever," Ron cooed.

They then both leaned in and kissed.

After breaking the kiss, they heard a knock at the door.

"Looks like supper is here," Ron announced.

* * *

After eating supper and watching some more of their show, they've decided to call it a night. They went and got ready for bed and climbed under the bed sheets and snuggled.

"Let's hope that the weather will be perfect tomorrow," Ron said.

"I'll check the weather," Kim said as she grabbed her wrist Kimmunicator off the nightstand on her side of the bed. She checked the seven-day weather forecast. "It's definitely gonna be sunny out tomorrow, Ronnie."

"Booyah," He whispered into his wife's ear before kissing her cheek.

Kim smiled, put her wrist Kimmunicator back on her nightstand, turned to her husband, and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

After breaking the kiss, Kim put her head in the crook of Ron's shoulder and the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kim and Ron got up, showered, and had some breakfast before heading out to the dock of their hotel and waited for the water taxi.

"Here we go, KP," Ron announced.

"Our stroll around the city," Kim added.

"Which part of Venice would you like to visit first?"

"We'll take the water taxi to the dock of St. Mark's Square and we'll figure out where to go from there."

"Sounds like a plan KP."

The water taxi then showed up and the two climbed in, holding hands. They sat down and asked the driver to take them to St. Mark's Square.

* * *

After arriving at their destination, paying the taxi boat driver, and disembarking from the boat the married couple looked around to see any places they could visit within the Square.

"I believe there are some clothes shops somewhere within the Square you may want to visit," Ron pointed out before covering his mouth.

Kim's face brightened up, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find some!"

"KP!" Ron exclaimed as he was quickly dragged by his wife.

* * *

After a minute of running for Kim, and a minute of dragging for Ron, they came across a retail store, "Longchamp". They ventured inside and after a few minutes Kim picked out a green blouse, jean shorts, and a pair of brown high-heel sandals.

* * *

"I'll be sure to find you an outfit that goes with the one I got," Kim said to Ron as they walked out of the store with the latter carrying the bags.

"And what store will that be?" Ron asked, hiding his displeasure for shopping.

"Let's look around and find out," Kim replied.

* * *

They eventually found another retail store, "Loro Piana" (Their Flat), and Kim bought Ron a green short sleeve collared shirt with brown cargo pants and brown sneakers.

* * *

"So, where do you wanna go now?" Ron asked as they walked out of the store.

"Let's go get some pizza," Kim suggested. "I read there's a pizza place near here, 'Rossopomodoro'."

"What?" Ron asked in confusion.

"That's 'Tomato Red' in Italian, Ronnie," Kim pointed out.

Ron smiled, "booyah, we get to eat pizza in the country it was made in!"

"Always getting excited over certain things aren't ya?"

"Well I gotta stay true to my essential Ronness."

Kim giggled, "That's my Ronnie."

Suddenly, they heard noises coming from around the corner of a building. Kim and Ron ran around the corner to find a man in a clown mask mugging another man.

* * *

The masked man soon noticed Kim and Ron.

"Kim Possible!" The burglar panicked.

He then dropped the stuff he took from the man he was mugging, and tried to run away. But to his horror he suddenly felt something latch on to his back and was pulled back and everything went black soon after.

* * *

Noticing the burglar saying Kim's name, panicking, dropping the stuff he stole, and running away. Kim and Ron put down their clothes bags and went into mission mode.

"I'll get him, KP," Ron said as he tapped into the Mystical Monkey Power.

But Ron could run and catch the burglar Kim unleashed her grappler from her wrist Kimmunicator, latched onto the burglar, and pulled the masked man towards her. She then punched him in the head, knocking him out.

"Aw man," Ron groaned. "I was about to stop him."

"Ron, I appreciate you for wanting to run and stop him but there was a simpler way of doing this," Kim pointed out. "Besides, you're gonna need your energy in order to walk around Venice with your wife."

Ron nodded, "I'm sorry, KP, just trying to help."

Kim then gave Ron a kiss on the check and said, "It's alright, Ronnie."

* * *

Later, Venice policemen showed up and arrested the burglar. During which, a policeman walked up to Kim.

"Kim Possible," the policeman spoke.

"Hello, officer," Kim replied.

"I take it you were the one who caught the burglar and saved the man he was trying to rob."

"Ron and I help good people and battle evil people all the time."

"Day or night," Ron added.

The policeman smiled, "Great job. Now, I must be going, I hope you two have a lovely day."

Kim and Ron waved as the Venice policeman left with the other policeman.

Soon, Kim and Ron picked up their bags and headed for, Rossopomodoro (Tomato Red) for some pizza.

* * *

"That meal was badical," Ron commented as he and his wife walked out of the pizza parlor hand-in-hand.

"It was a badical lunch, Ronnie," Kim commented.

"To bad we forgot to order dessert," Ron added.

"Don't worry Ronnie," Kim assured him. "We'll find a bakery. There's one that I researched, the 'Pasticceria Da Bonifacio'; that would be, 'Pastry from Bonifacio' in our language. We could go to that."

Ron smiled, "badical idea."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kim asked. "Let's go!"

Ron's smile faded and his face went pale and thought, _"oh no, not the…"_ Before he could finish that thought he was dragged by his wife, again.

* * *

After arriving and entering, "Pasticceria Da Bonifacio" (Pastry from Bonifacio), they were amazed by all the delicious Italian pastries and cakes they saw.

"KP?" Ron asked Kim.

"Yes, Ronnie?" Kim replied.

"This is more heavenly than that Bueno Nacho commercial we were in," Ron replied.

Kim nodded, "I totally agree with you, Ronnie."

"What should we get?"

While thinking, Kim and Ron both saw delicious Italian cream cupcakes. They then smiled, looked at each other, and nodded.

* * *

Later, they walked out of the bakery with a case of Italian cream cupcakes they bought.

While Kim was carrying the box in a bag, Ron was eating one.

"Mmmm…badical," Ron commented after taking another bite.

"Go easy on the cupcake, cupcake boy," Kim said with a smirk. "Save some for me, please and thank you."

Ron turned and held out his cupcake to Kim. Kim was confused until she saw Ron make an air bite. Getting the idea, she took a bite out of the half eaten cupcake and admired the taste.

"So, what do you think?" Ron asked.

"Devine!" Kim commented. "It has both the taste of chocolate and your kisses all in one."

Ron then took a bite out of the cupcake and commented, "For me, it has both the taste of chocolate and your kisses all in one."

"And they are better than Hank's Gourmet Cupcakes," Kim commented.

"I wonder how Drew, Shego, and Hank are doing with getting that business back up."

* * *

Back in Middleton, Drew and Hank were overlooking the re-opened cupcake factory.

"Well, Hank," Drew sighed with a smile. "Our business is back up and running."

"And best of all, people are buying the cupcakes at the same rate like last time," Hank Perkins added.

"And I'm glad to hear that," Shego commented as she stood by Drew.

"Hey, Sheila," Drew said, calling Shego by her real name. "How's my fiancée doing?"

Hank raised an eyebrow, "you two are engaged?"

Sheila nodded, "We sure are. Drew proposed to me yesterday."

"Congratulations," Hank said with a smile.

"Thanks," Sheila replied with a smile.

"Sheila?" Drew asked her fiancée. "Are you okay with working in the cupcake business?"

"If it involves being the head security guard, then yes," Sheila replied before giving Drew a peck on the cheek.

* * *

Back in Venice, Kim and Ron were sitting on a bench, sharing another cupcake.

"Delicious," Ron commented as he took a bite.

"Very delicious," Kim added after finishing the cupcake.

They were about to kiss when they heard screaming. They soon got up and ran toward the source of the screaming. As they did Ron asked, "Could that be another person getting robbed?"

"I'm not sure," Kim replied.

When they finally reached the source of the screaming, they found a young man drowning in a canal.

"PLEASE HELP!" He pleaded before sinking.

Kim then jumped in and swam to the bottom of the canal and reached the drowning young man. She grabbed hold of him and swam to the surface. Upon reaching the surface by the canal's edge, Ron helped them both up and laid the young man on his back. When they noticed the man wasn't moving, Kim proceeded to perform CPR on the young man, but got nothing.

"Let me try something," Ron said. He took a breath and tapped into the Mystical Monkey Power. His eyes and hands glowing blue, he proceeded with performing CPR on the young man. This time, with success. Ron barely had time to make the blue from his eyes and hands dissipate before the young man opened his eyes.

"Dude, are you okay?" Ron asked the young man with concern.

The young man nodded, "I'm alright." He then held out his hand and introduced himself, "I'm Lorenzo Bruno."

"I'm Ron Stoppable," Ron replied as he shook Lorenzo's hand.

"And I'm Ron's wife, Kim," Kim added as she walked up and stood beside Ron, looking at the young man.

Lorenzo's face brightened up, "hey, you're the world famous Kim Possible."

"I am," Kim said. "Only I'm Kim Stoppable now."

Lorenzo nodded, "yeah I know. I heard somewhere that you two tied the knot. Congratulations."

Kim smiled, "thank you."

"And I thank you two for saving me."

"What happened?"

Lorenzo sighed, "I was rowing my boat down the canal when all of a sudden the boat started to sink. I looked to see where the leak was coming from and found it under my seat. I tried to plug it, but it was too late. What's worse, I didn't think to put on a life jacket and I couldn't swim. Next time, I'm gonna check for holes and make sure to wear a life jacket. I'm also gonna take swimming lessons too."

Kim nodded, "good choice."

"Was the hole caused by a flaw or sabotage?" Ron asked Lorenzo.

Lorenzo turned to Ron, "My row boat was really new, so it could have been a design flaw."

"We'll have Wade inform the company who build those rowboats of what happened and I'm sure they will fix the problem and get you a new one," Kim said.

Lorenzo turned to Kim and smiled, "thank you. I really appreciate it."

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron went back to their hotel and sat down on the couch.

"Well," Ron sighed with a smile. "We're back."

"We had a great time today," Kim commented.

"We saved a couple of people and visited some badical places."

Ron then pulled his wife closer and kissed her on the head.

"What would you like to do now?" Ron asked.

Kim looked up at him and smirked, "you wanna go and enjoy some time in the hot tub?"

Ron brightened up and nodded, "sure."

* * *

Later, Ron was waiting outside the bathroom waiting for Kim to change into her swimsuit. Ron had already changed into his swimsuit.

 _"I wonder what her swimsuit will look like?"_ Ron thought.

The bathroom door opening brought Ron back to reality. But, rather than seeing his wife in a swimsuit, Ron saw her wearing a pair of shorts and one of his red jerseys.

"KP, where's your swimsuit?" Ron asked.

"I can't go through the hallway without wearing these clothes over my swimsuit," Kim replied. She then smirked and raised an eyebrow, "speaking of which, you should get a shirt on."

Ron looked down and noticed he had no shirt on, "oh, my bad. I'll go put one on."

He then ran to the bedroom, went through his suitcase, and found his old Middleton High School Football jersey. After putting it on, the two teens slipped on their shoes and headed for the spa.

* * *

After entering the spa, the two teens smiled when they noticed that the hot tub was unoccupied.

"Well, KP," Ron spoke. "The hot tub is open for us."

"Mmm hmm," Kim agreed. "Wait here."

"Why?" Ron asked confused.

"I said wait here."

Ron did as he was instructed and Kim went into a changing room.

* * *

After a couple minutes, Kim walked out of the changing room. What Ron saw made his jaw drop. It was Kim wearing an emerald two piece swimsuit.

"So, Ronnie, what do you think?" Kim asked in a flirty tone.

When Ron didn't respond she rolled her eyes, walked up to Ron, and brought his jaw back up.

"You look badical, KP," Ron commented with a smile.

Kim then pulled Ron into her embrace and kissed him. After pulling away Kim smiled, "thank you, Ronnie. Now, you take that jersey off and let's go and enjoy the hot tub."

Ron did as he was instructed and the two slipped off their shoes and walked together, holding hands, to the hot tub and climbed in.

* * *

An hour or so later, Kim spoke, "alright, Ronnie, it's time to get out."

"Aw man," Ron groaned. "Can't we stay in the hot tub a little longer?"

Kim shook her head, "nope, I don't want us to shrivel up like prunes."

Ron nodded and reluctantly got out of the hot tub. The two then dried themselves off with towels, put on their regular clothes over their swim suits, slipped on their shoes, and walked back to their hotel room.

* * *

After entering their room Ron asked, "What do you wanna do now?"

"I was thinking about having a nice romantic dinner at the restaurant's hotel," Kim replied.

Ron smiled and nodded, "sounds like a plan to me, KP."

"I'll go reserve us a table," Kim said before walking to the phone and calling the hotel's restaurant.

"I would like a table for two please," Kim said on the phone. "Alright, we'll be there. Bye." After handing up the phone Kim looked at Ron, "We are to be there at 6:00 pm."

Ron nodded, "alright, let's go shower and change into our formal outfits."

* * *

A couple hours later, Kim and Ron were sitting at a table enjoying a lovely Italian dinner.

"Is my Kimbo having a wonderful dinner?" Ron asked his wife.

Kim giggled, "I am, and it's even more wonderful with you eating with me."

Ron raised his glass of soda and said, "To us."

Kim raised up her glass of soda and they tapped them together before taking sips from them. After putting them back down Ron spoke again, "You know what would make this night more romantic?"

"What?"

"I'll be right back."

Ron got up, walked up to the piano player and got her attention, "ma'am?"

"Yes, do you have a request?" She asked in an Italian accent.

"Do you know, 'Could it be'?" Ron asked in a whisper.

The woman nodded, "I do, and I can sing it in your accent too."

"Thank you ma'am, I'll give the signal," Ron said before handing her some Italian money. He then walked back to his and Kim's table.

"What was that?" Kim asked Ron as he sat back down.

Ron smiled, "you'll hear." He turned to the piano woman and pointed to her. She saw the signal and started playing the song.

After the song started playing, Ron stood up and held out his hand, "care to dance?"

Kim nodded as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. She got up, took Ron's hand into her own, they headed for an open area, and started dancing like they did a prom. The restaurant patrons and employees watched, touched, as Kim and Ron slow danced to, "Could it be".

* * *

After the song ended, Kim and Ron received a thunderous applause from everyone in the restaurant. They blushed as they went back to their table.

"That was badical, Ronnie," Kim commented as she and Ron sat back down at their table.

"I wanted to make this evening very special," Ron said. He then took Kim's hands into his own and continued, "You mean everything to me, KP, and I want to make every day the best day of your life."

Kim smiled as tears came pouring down her face, "th-th-th-thanks, Ro-Ro-Ron-Ronnie."

"I take it that today was the best day of your life?" Ron asked.

Kim slipped her foot out of her shoe and rubbed Ron's leg with it, "it was. And I want to cap it off with an evening boat trip."

"On one of those gondola things?"

Kim nodded, "yes."

* * *

After finishing dinner, the two went to reserve a gondola for them to take a trip through the canals of Venice with. They waited for a few minutes, during which they spent the time discussing where they were gonna go next on their sightseeing trip.

"Where do you wanna go after our stay in Venice?" Ron asked.

"I was thinking, Paris," Kim replied. "What do you think?"

Ron smiled and nodded, "that would be badical, and I will finally be able to make up for our first Valentine's Day as a couple."

"Actually, you already have," Kim pointed out.

Ron raised an eyebrow, "I have?"

"Ronnie, the great and romantic times we've been having on this sightseeing trip have more than made up for all those basic dates we've been on: going to the arcade, the movies, Bueno Nacho, yadda yadda."

"I'm glad you are having a great time KP," Ron said as a tear from his eye came down his face.

He then pulled Kim in for a hug. After breaking the hug they soon noticed a gondola waiting for them. They walked out and climbed into the gondola and began their romantic boat trip. They spent the entire gondola trip holding each other, admiring their surroundings, and touching foreheads every few minutes with a kiss or two.

* * *

After returning to the hotel from the trip they paid the gondolier and headed for their hotel room and sat down on the couch.

"Well," Ron sighed happily. "Looks like we had a wonderful evening."

"What a badical way to end a badical day," Kim commented.

"And tomorrow we set off for Paris."

"The city of lights."

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N: Well that's the end of Chapter 5.

Also, I wanted to let you know that the places I mentioned in Venice are in fact real places. I did some research on them. I tried to be as realistic as possible, but there could be some minor inaccuracies. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And be ready, because more chapters for this story are on the way.

I've decided to change Shego's real name from Sharon to Sheila.

Please leave a review, I would appreciate it, and it will motivate me to continue with the story.


	6. Chapter 6: Paris, France

Chapter 6: 

Paris, France

Disclaimer: all the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

After waking up, getting ready, and checking out of their hotel in Venice, Kim and Ron took the water taxi from their hotel to the place where the car parking garage was. During the ride they conversed.

"Well, KP," Ron spoke, "we're heading to Paris."

"And that's after we climb into the Sloth that is waiting for us in the parking garage," Kim added.

"It was nice riding in boats and all, but it will be good to be back riding in a car," Ron added.

The water taxi soon arrived at the dock and the married couple paid the driver, disembarked, and headed for the parking garage.

* * *

After reaching the Sloth and climbing in Ron said, "now, it's off to Paris. The city of lice…I-I mean…rice…I-I mean bites…I mean lights! That's it."

Kim giggled before saying, "you're something else Ron, you know that?"

"My motto: 'never be normal', still stands," Ron replied.

Kim leaned and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. After pulling away she started the Sloth's engine and she drove the Sloth out of the parking garage, activated the rockets, and set course for Paris.

* * *

After landing near Paris and driving into the city they headed for the hotel they would be staying at. During the drive, Kim and Ron looked at the view around them.

"Beautiful city," Kim commented.

"It looks like as it was before the Lorwardian Invasion," Ron added.

"Just like Quebec and the other cities we've visited on our honeymoon."

Ron then raised an eyebrow and asked, "I thought this was a sightseeing trip?"

"That too," Kim acknowledged, "but because we got married at the beginning of the trip this is now considered a honeymoon."

Ron smiled and nodded, "ok, KP, I get it."

"And here we are," Kim said as she pulled into the parking lot of the hotel they would be staying at.

* * *

After checking in and entering their room Ron commented, "Here we are, our hotel room."

The two then went on over to the bed, laid down, and sighed.

"So, KP, what do you wanna do today?" Ron asked.

"I was thinking of going for a swim in the pool," Kim replied.

"Well, you do look pretty hot, I think you could use a cool down," Ron giggled.

Kim giggled, slapped Ron on the stomach, "Oh, shut up, Ronnie."

"Okay, I will," Ron replied.

Kim giggled, "You're weird, but I love you."

"I know," Ron said before covering his mouth.

"Ronnie, no hard feelings," Kim assured her husband. "I knew you were joking around. Now let's go change into our swimwear and go to the pool."

* * *

After reaching the hotel swimming pool they noticed it was unoccupied. They smiled as they put their towels on a chair and turned towards the pool. But before Kim could walk, Ron picked her up and carried her to the pool in a bridal carry.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked. "You're not gonna throw me into the pool, are you?"

Ron didn't answer, he put Kim back on her feet near the pool and pushed her in.

"Ah!" Kim screamed as she was pushed in.

Ron jumped in after her and noticed her surface with a scowl on her face, "RONALD GLENN STOPPABLE!"

Ron smirked, "what?"

Kim shook her head, "don't you 'what?' me mister! What was that for?!"

Ron giggled, "Like I said back in the hotel room, you seemed pretty hot and I thought you could use a cool down."

"I'm gonna get you for this!" Kim growled before she splashed Ron and swam over to him.

Ron tried to swim away but Kim grabbed him and turned him around.

Ron held up his hands, "KP, I'm so sorry I did that, I shouldn't've done that, I…"

Before Ron could finish, Kim put her finger on his lips and said, "Shhhhhhhhhhh."

She then took a deep breath and said, "Ronnie, I may have taken you for better or for worse, but that doesn't give you the right to push me around."

"KP…"

"Wait," Kim interrupted. "What you did to me was rude."

Her glare then turned into a smile, "you are so bad, bad boy."

"Bad boy?" Ron asked.

"That could be my other nickname for you," Kim replied.

Ron nodded, "sure, on condition that my other nickname for you will be bad girl."

Kim smirked, "I will accept that, bad boy."

Ron smirked, "Thank you, bad girl."

They then pulled each other in for a passionate kiss.

During the kiss, they were unaware that they were spotted by another couple about to enter the pool room. The couple then slowly turned away and walked back the way they came. Later, a mother and her two kids walked to the pool room entrance when they saw Kim and Ron kissing.

The kids giggled with one of them asking, "Hey, mommy, what are those people doing?"

The mother sighed, "I'll tell you went you are old enough to understand. Let's go back to our hotel room."

The three then walked back the way they came.

After breaking the kiss Ron spoke, "my, that was the longest, most passionate kiss we ever had."

"It sure was Ronnie," Kim commented.

"You wanna try kissing under water?" Ron asked.

Kim shrugged her shoulders, "why not?"

The two then went underwater and kissed. But it didn't last long though. They surfaced and gasped for air.

"Man, that was the shortest passionate kiss we've ever had," Ron commented.

Kim nodded, "I agree with you on that one, Ronnie."

The two then spent the next hour swimming around and splashing each other.

* * *

After getting back to their hotel room they sat on the couch and sighed happily.

"That was fun, KP," Ron said.

"Very fun, Ronnie," Kim replied.

"So, what do you wanna do now?"

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"How about a mission?" Kim suggested. She then activated her wrist Kimmunicator, "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Kim," Wade began, "we just got a hit on the site. You know those fashion people you helped stop Camille?"

Kim nodded, "yes. They also gave me the outfit I wore to that fashion show where we caught Camille as a wedding present."

"They need your help again," Wade said. "One of their models twisted her ankle and needs someone to fill in for her. They believe that you could be a big help like last time."

Kim nodded, "alright, we just have to figure out where this fashion show is."

"It's in Paris," Wade said. "I'll give you the address and tell them you'll be there."

"And tell them that I thank them for the dress that they gave me too."

"I will."

* * *

After arriving at the fashion show, Kim and Ron met up with the same man who designed the dress Kim wore to the fashion show where she caught Camille Leon.

"Mrs. Stoppable," the fashion designer said. "I'm so glad you could help."

"Anytime, Mr..."

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself the last time we met, where were my manners? You can call me, Astor."

"Wade told me that the previous model twisted her ankle and that you want me to fill in for her."

Astor nodded, "she will be alright," he then shook his head, "but she's unable to make this show."

"Don't worry, sir," Ron spoke up. "KP will do great like last time."

Astor looked at Ron and smiled, "I know she will."

"And I once again thank you for the outfit I wore at that previous fashion show," Kim said. "You really didn't…"

Astor turned to Kim, smiled and held up his hand, "Nonsense, you earned it for what you've done: catching that shape-shifting thief and giving us a better dress design. What's more, is that the outfit you've worn became very popular after you were seen in it. It's been a best seller in stores around the world."

Kim smiled, "spankin'."

"I'll show you the dress you will be wearing at today's show."

The three then went into a dressing room and the fashion designer showed Kim the dress.

"It's beautiful, odd, but beautiful," Kim commented with a smile at what she saw. It was a manikin wearing a black cut-out racerback long dress with a slit that when worn would leave the wearer's left leg on display. There was also jewelry on the manikin as well: matching diamond bracelets, diamond stud earrings, and a diamond collar choker necklace. Last but not least, there was a pair of crystal-embellished leather Stiletto high-heel shoes in front of the manikin's feet.

Kim then imagined herself wearing that dress to formal events with Ron.

"Mrs. Stoppable?" Astor asked, bringing Kim back to reality.

"Yes?"

"Please have a seat by the mirror," Astor said as he pointed to a seat in front of a mirror, "The hairstylists will be with you shortly to style your hair in a way that will go great with the outfit."

Kim smiled and nodded as she went and took a seat at the front of the room's mirror. Ron walked out with Astor as a couple of hairstylists, almost immediately, came in and began customizing Kim's hair.

* * *

After a few minutes, Ron and Astor saw Kim walk out of the dressing room wearing the outfit she was shown earlier and her hair tied back into a bun.

"So, what do you think?" Kim asked.

"You look great, KP!" Ron said excitedly.

"I love it!" Astor added with a smile.

Kim blushed and said, "thank you."

"Now, on with the show."

* * *

Soon, Kim walked out onto the front stage wearing the dress she was shown. She smiled as she received a thunderous applause from the people watching.

* * *

After walking back behind stage Astor and Ron walked up to her.

"That was perfect!" Astor said with a smile.

"Way to go, KP!" Ron added excitedly.

Kim smiled, "Thanks. And it was nice wearing this outfit. When this hits the market I'm gonna go out and buy it."

"Or, you can keep what you are wearing," Astor said.

Kim's smiled faded as she asked, "Why? You may need it…"

"It's okay," Astor assured Kim, "before you've got here I actually had two outfits of that kind made in case one faltered. I have decided to give you one of those two outfits for free."

Kim's smile returned, "thank you, Astor."

"You're welcome," Astor replied happily.

* * *

After changing back into her regular clothes and packing her new outfit into a big dress bag, Kim and Ron headed back for their hotel.

"Mission accomplished," Kim announced with a smile.

"A lot of people were amazed by that outfit, including myself," Ron added.

"Why thank you, Ronnie," Kim said happily. "And I'm gonna wear it tonight."

"Where are we gonna go to dinner tonight?"

"We'll see if we can get a reservation at, Jules Verne."

"The restaurant on the second floor of the Eiffel Tower?"

Kim nodded, "yes."

"My parents and I ate there once during our Paris trip," Ron added.

"Then you must be familiar with it."

"I am."

* * *

After getting back to the hotel, Kim called Jules Verne to make a reservation. After hanging up she announced, "We have a reservation there at 6:30 pm, Ronnie."

"Alright, we will be ready before then," Ron said as he walked out of the bathroom. "Until then, what would you like to do?"

"I feel like having some lunch," Kim replied as her stomach growled.

"Bueno Nacho, Nacos or no Nacos?" Ron suggested.

"You know it."

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron exited the Bueno Nacho that was near the Arc de Triomphe.

"Booyah," Ron said excitedly. "They served Nacos."

"I'm glad they did," Kim added with a smile.

"Now that we have eaten, let's go," Ron said.

"Go where?" Kim asked.

"Wherever you want, KP," Ron replied. "How about the Le Bon Marche or Gareries Lafayette, they're shopping places."

Kim brightened up, "well what are we waiting for?"

Ron's face went pale as Kim grabbed his hand and added, "let's go!"

"KP…" Ron said as he was being dragged to the Sloth and thought, _"What have I said?"_

* * *

While walking into the Le Bon Marche, Ron asked Kim, "KP, I know you are all for shopping but do you have to by a ton of outfits? I mean, prior to our trip you already bought some matching outfits for us."

Kim turned to Ron and crossed her arms, "Ron, I only bought like three outfits. I planned on buying more outfits for us for college during our honeymoon from some of the best shopping places in the world. Do you have a problem with shopping for new clothes, even with your own wife?"

Ron sighed and shook his head, "no, KP, not at all. I just don't want you to overdo it. We do need those royalties if we are to live in an apartment together in Broy, New York where Hudson River University is."

Kim sighed and nodded, "you're right, Ronnie. I won't overdo it."

Ron pulled Kim in for a hug and said, "I know you won't. Now, let's go shopping."

After breaking the hug Kim grabbed Ron's hand, smiled, and said, "Well what are we waiting for?"

"KP…not the ah…!" Ron said as he was being pulled by his wife, again.

* * *

After a couple of hours at the Le Bon Marche, Kim and Ron walked out with a few bags of clothes, shoes, and dresses.

"Shall we call it a day KP?" Ron asked.

Kim shook her head, "nope, this was only the beginning."

"You mean…"

"Yeah, Ronnie, we are going to the Gareries Lafayette."

"Another one?"

Kim giggled, "You suggested it."

Without Kim looking, Ron rolled his eyes and thought, _"perfect."_

* * *

After a couple more hours, Kim and Ron walked out of the Gareries Lafayette, with more bags of clothes, shoes, and dresses. With Ron carrying most of them.

" _This does not bode well for the Ronster,"_ Ron thought.

"Is everything alright, Ronnie?" Kim asked with a smile.

Ron reluctantly nodded, "aside from carrying a lot of bags, I'm alright."

"Be a man, Ronnie," Kim said. "You may think carrying those bags doesn't bode well for you but it's good for you to do some carrying, it makes you strong."

"You're starting to sound like my mom," Ron commented.

"Maybe so, but I know what's best for you."

Ron was about to say something when...

"Don't complain with me, Ronnie," Kim interrupted with a serious face, "it will be of no use."

Ron nodded in defeat, "whatever you say."

Kim smiled, "good, now let's head back to the hotel."

Just as they were about to walk back to the Sloth a group of girls came up to Ron.

"Do you speak English?" One girl asked.

"Can you sign this petition for me?" Another girl asked.

"It will make all the difference in the world," another girl added.

"Love to," Ron said with a smile.

"Ahem," Kim said getting Ron's attention.

Ron looked to see Kim with a serious face and mouthing, "no Ron."

Ron turned back to the girls and said, "can't, my wife and I are in a hurry."

"To what?" Another girl asked.

"We have a mission."

"What mission?"

"We're…"

"Trying to get back to our hotel for dinner," Kim said.

"Can he sign this first please?" The girl asked.

Ron looked at Kim, "KP?"

But just before Kim could say anything, two big holes opened up underneath the two teen heroes. They along with the clothes they bought ended up right at Global Justice HQ.

"What are we doing here?" Kim asked.

"Kim Possible," a familiar voice said.

"Dr. Director?"

"Welcome to Global Justice HQ Paris."

"I thought GJ HQ was in Middleton?" Ron asked.

"We have HQs around the world."

"You have a mission for us?" Kim asked.

"Did GJ reopen the Ron Factor?" Ron asked.

Dr. Director shook her head, "no to both those questions."

"Then what are we doing here?" Kim asked.

"We saved you from those scammers."

"Scammers?" Ron asked confused, "In Paris?"

"They're everywhere Ronnie," Kim pointed out. She then looked back at Dr. Director, "thanks for saving us from falling victim to at least one scam."

"Glad you two are now safe," Dr. Director said. "Also, I wanted to use this as an opportunity to tell you something. And congrats on your marriage by the way."

Kim smiled, "thanks, Dr. Director."

"You're welcome," The GJ leader said before continuing, "anyway, Global Justice has been looking for people with great abilities."

"Are you offering us positions at GJ?" Kim asked.

"No way," Ron added.

"Yes way," Dr. Director added.

"But, we will be going to college in the fall," Kim pointed out.

"True, but did your acceptance letters from Hudson River University say that you two could continue mission work, but only if you get an off-campus apartment?"

Kim nodded before asking, "How did you know which college Ron and I were planning on attending?"

Dr. Director smiled, "glad you asked, the Dean, who's a good friend of mine, and I sent you both acceptance letters to HRU and he told me that you two agreed to go there."

"So, you two sent us acceptance letters to HRU?" Ron asked. "Not that I'm complaining but, why?"

"It is the perfect school for anyone with a C average," Dr. Director pointed out. "I know for a fact that you've been determined to get into a good college. As for Mrs. Stoppable, HRU has the perfect programs prestigious schools worldwide have to offer. So, she wouldn't have to go to school overseas in order to get a great education."

"Wow," Kim commented.

"And if you and Mr. Stoppable want to rent an apartment in Broy, New York, GJ can help make that possible. And we will pay for all apartment expenses as well."

"Ron and I were planning on getting an apartment in Broy."

"As soon as you two find an apartment, let us know and we will get the ball rolling."

"Thanks, Dr. Director," Kim said before remembering something the GJ leader said. "And, Dr. Director?"

"Yes?"

"You said earlier that you were offering me and Ron positions at GJ?"

"Of course," Dr. Director replied. "I wanted to make you two part-time field agents."

"Part-time field agents?" Kim asked.

Dr. Director nodded, "And I can assure you it won't interfere with any of your school work and other extracurricular activities."

"Thanks, Dr. Director," Kim and Ron said in unison.

"One more thing."

"What?" Kim asked.

"Come with me, I will help you two pick out your classes for college. I believe that you two want to attend as many classes together as possible. That all depends on what you two will be majoring in."

"Culinary Arts and Martial Arts," Kim said with a smile.

"We are both gonna study a little business as well," Ron added.

"Well, now's your chance to be in the same classes if you wish," Dr Director said with a smile.

Kim and Ron then followed Dr. Director to another room where the two picked out their classes for college.

* * *

After getting done picking their classes, Kim and Ron were transported back to the Sloth. After climbing in they drove back to the hotel. Soon enough, the two teens went to their hotel room and relaxed on the couch.

"Wow," Ron sighed. "What a day."

"It was," Kim said. "We went on a shopping trip, rescued by GJ from scammers, became part-time GJ agents, and picked out our classes for college."

"And I'm surprised you decided to take all the easy classes."

"Well, I gotta start of easy when it comes to school."

"Or are you doing this just to be with me."

Kim hesitated before Ron cupped her face with his hands, "it's alright, KP, it was your decision and I'm more than happy with it. Especially your decision to taking cooking class with me."

"You've been teaching me," Kim pointed out. "With what you taught me I will never be able to cause any messes."

"I'll be sure to always be your cooking partner."

"Thanks, Ronnie."

The two then shared a kiss. During the kiss, Kim noticed that the clock was on 5:00.

" _Oh, it's five o'clock!"_ Kim thought, _"Time for the surprise I have for, Ronnie."_

After breaking the kiss Kim suggested that they should leave early.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"There could be heavy traffic and we don't wanna miss our reservation."

"KP."

Kim then did a puppy-dog pout.

Ron sighed, "alright, you win."

* * *

After changing into formal wear, Ron in his tux and Kim in the dress she got at the recent fashion show, they departed the hotel in the Sloth. But on the way, Kim pulled over to the front of a salon.

"KP?" Ron asked. "What are we doing here?"

"I want us to look sharp when we go to Jules Verne," Kim replied.

"Is that why you wanted us to leave early?" Ron asked nervously.

Kim smirked and nodded.

"Great," Ron groaned.

Kim then gave her husband the puppy-dog pout.

"Oh no, not again!" Ron exclaimed before sighing, "fine."

Kim then dragged Ron out of the sloth and into the salon. During which, Kim said, "don't worry Ronnie, you and I will be getting our hair done together."

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron walked out of the salon, hand in hand, with their new hair styles. Ron's hair was arranged into the same hairstyle he had when he tried to be a bad boy. Kim had her hair done in a bun like at the recent fashion show, only this bun was on the top back of the head with curls framing her face.

"I know this sounds weird for me to say, but it wasn't that bad," Ron admitted.

"See, I told you that it was fun," Kim said with a smile.

"Holding your hand, while getting our hair done really helped me keep my cool," Ron added.

"Especially, during the shampooing and the cutting," Kim added.

After climbing into the Sloth, Kim and Ron headed for Jules Verne.

* * *

"Isn't this amazing, Ronnie?" Kim asked Ron while they were eating at Jules Verne.

Ron nodded, "it is. Spending a wonderful evening with you in a restaurant on the second level of one of the greatest landmarks on Earth."

"I was about to say the same thing."

"After we eat what would you like to do?"

"Well…I've been thinking…"

* * *

"Going to the top of the Eiffel Tower?" Ron asked Kim as they got on an elevator. They had just finished and paid for dinner and Kim suggested on going to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Of course," Kim replied to Ron's question. "I want us to see Paris from above. It will be romantic."

Ron sighed, "Yes to the romantic part but no to the heights."

"Whoop, whoop, overreaction alert," Kim giggled. "You survived the London Eye, you can survive this." She then gave Ron the puppy-dog pout and teared up. "Do you not wanna spend a wonderful evening with your wife?"

Ron sighed and pulled Kim in for a hug, "I'm sorry, KP, I guess my essential Ronness got to me again. I do wanna spend the evening with you. I love you so much, I always will, no matter what."

After breaking the hug Kim smiled, "thanks, Ronnie."

The two were about to share a kiss when they reached the top. They groaned as they got off the elevator. Kim and Ron then walked to the edge and noticed the beautifully lit city of Paris.

"Isn't this wonderful, Ronnie?" Kim asked.

"The view is beautiful, KP, just like you," Ron replied.

Kim then pulled Ron in for a hug and commented, "oh, Ronnie, that's so sweet of you to say that."

"This would've been a great spot to ask you to marry me, but since we are already married I guess I won't be able to do that."

"It's alright Ronnie," Kim assured him. "Only my answer was important."

"Which was yes," Ron replied.

The two then shared a passionate kiss. But what they didn't know was that people were watching them and taking none-flashing pictures and video. What's more, is that the people were so distracted by Kim and Ron's kiss that they didn't even notice another man propose to his girlfriend.

* * *

After a few minutes, the two teen heroes broke the kiss and, for a brief second, noticed people looking at them before the people turned around and started talking to each other.

"KP?" Ron asked his wife.

"Yes?" Kim answered.

"I have a feeling we gave the people of France quite a show."

"Probably just the people that are here."

"Unless one of them had a camera."

Kim sighed, "if our parents find out about the kiss…I'm not sure how they will react."

Ron winced, "Your dad will want to send me into a…"

"Ron," Kim interrupted. "I'm not gonna let that happen to you."

She pulled Ron in for a hug and sighed.

After pulling away she spoke again, "let's go, maybe a walk in the park will clear things up."

"I'm right behind you, KP," Ron said.

The two then went to the elevator and headed back for the ground.

* * *

Later, Kim laid her head on Ron's shoulder as they took a walk through the park near the Eiffel Tower in silence. Soon, they decided to sit on a nearby bench.

"Well, KP," Ron sighed happily and pulled his wife in closer. "Us enjoying a nice walk in the park."

"Mmm hmm," Kim said. "Aside from putting on a show for some people, we are having a great night."

The two were about to kiss when…

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Ugh," they both groaned.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked Wade as his face appeared on screen.

"Kim, you're not gonna believe this!" Wade replied.

"What?"

Wade pressed a button on his keyboard and what Kim and Ron saw next made their hearts sink. It was of video of them on top of the Eiffel Tower when they shared that passionate kiss.

"I can't believe someone recorded that!" Kim exclaimed.

"Even crazier than the picture of our first kiss at Junior Prom that was taken without us knowing," Ron added.

"And we didn't find that one out until we got the school yearbook," Kim added.

"I just hope your Dad doesn't blow a gasket."

"And I hope mom can tame the lion inside him."

* * *

 _Back in the United States, Jim and Tim were internet surfing on the computer in the Stoppable house when they found a video. They opened the video and what they saw made them shout, "OH MY GOD!"_

" _Boys," Ann said as she approached them._

" _Hey, mom," Jim said._

" _What are you doing here?" Tim asked._

" _Your father and I came over to have some supper with the Stoppables," Ann replied._

" _We have tonight off," James Possible added as he joined the three. "And, what were you to screaming about?"_

 _Jim and Tim then showed their parents the video of Kim and Ron kissing passionately on the Eiffel Tower._

 _James face turned red, seeing his own daughter and son-in-law kissing in front of a bunch of people._

 _Ann noticed her husband's anger and said, "James, they're married, remember?"_

 _James took a deep breath and sighed, "I know honey, I just don't like anyone touching my Kimmie-cub like that. I know they are mature enough to be together but I still don't like them expressing PDA."_

" _James, I know that this may sound hard for you but Kim is grown up and is now married to Ron. You have to let her go."_

 _James turned and headed for the couch and sat down. His wife came up to his side and sat down._

" _Kimmie will always be your Kimmie-cub, James," Ann assured her husband._

 _James sighed, "well…no use in stopping them at this point, if they want to express PDA, even in front of a camera, let them. Besides, it's not like they knew they were on camera or anything."_

* * *

Back in Paris, Kim and Ron walked into their hotel room in silence. Their evening ruined by the video of a simple personal display of affection they did in front of people. They sat down on the couch in perfect unison.

"Great," Ron winced.

"What?" Kim asked.

"We share a wonderful kiss and it gets tainted by some person with a camera," Ron replied.

"I still hope our parents don't blow a…"

Suddenly, Kim's phone rang. She answered it and realized it was her mom.

"Hey, mom," Kim answered. "We know. What about Dad? Huh? That's rare. Okay. Bye."

After hanging up Kim looked at Ron and said, "my mom says that she knows about the video."

"What about your dad?" Ron asked.

"He took it hard at first but had to come to grips, again, with the fact that I am grown up now and married to a wonderful man," Kim replied.

"KP, I don't know why, but I'm sure that by tomorrow this ugly mess will be a funny memory," Ron laughed nervously.

"You're right, Ronnie," Kim agreed. "Let's not let our wonderful honeymoon get ruined by a video of us kissing passionately."

* * *

The next day, Kim and Ron spent the entire day touring the city of Paris. Seeing all the other landmarks and walking through the parks the city had to offer. This definitely took their minds of the video. What's more, is that the people around them seem to have already forgotten about the incident.

* * *

While walking on a bridge and seeing the mini Statue of Liberty on the, Île aux Cygnes (Isle of the Swans) they stopped and looked at it.

"I don't get it, KP," Ron said.

"What?" Kim asked.

"How come there's a Statue of Liberty here?"

"It was a gift from U.S. citizens living in Paris meant to commemorate the one hundredth anniversary of the French Revolution."

"I didn't know that," Ron said. "I bet it was easy for them to build that, unlike the Statue of Liberty in New York."

"Ron, that Statue of Liberty was a gift from the French. Heck, Gustave Eiffel; who built the Eiffel Tower helped build the New York Statue of Liberty."

Ron shook his head, "I didn't know that either."

"You've got much to learn, Ronnie," Kim pointed out.

After that was said, the two resumed their tour of the city.

* * *

After getting back to their hotel they fell back on the couch in perfect unison, exhausted.

"Man, that was exhausting," Ron commented.

"It sure was, Ronnie," Kim commented.

"Where do you wanna go out for dinner tonight?"

"Let's call room service and have them send dinner up, I'm too tired to go out."

"Ditto."

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron were eating dinner. While eating they discussed on where they were gonna go next on their honeymoon.

"So where do you wanna go tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"I was thinking, Spain," Kim replied. "It would be nice to enjoy a week exploring Madrid and learning some Flamenco dancing."

"But, KP, there's still a lot of world for us to see," Ron pointed out.

"I know, Ronnie," Kim said. "But, I told you that we could explore more of the world the next few summers."

"Oh, yeah," Ron said. "I forgot about that."

"It's alright, Ronnie," Kim assured her husband. "Now, let's finish our supper, go pack, go to sleep, and get up tomorrow and head for Spain."

"Oh, and one more thing," Ron spoke.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Why do you wanna learn Flamenco dancing?"

"I learned that Flamenco dancing can bring couples closer than ever," Kim replied. "I read that in Madrid there's a place that offers a week of Flamenco dance classes. During that time, we can explore the other sites in the Spanish capital city."

Ron nodded, "alright. I've also learned some Flamenco dancing myself."

"What's it like?"

"It's similar to tap dancing only with more challenging techniques."

Kim nodded, "alright. But, it's a challenge that we can overcome."

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Well that's the end of Chapter 6.

I hope you liked the chapter.

Warning: watch out for people in Paris who want you to sign a petition, it could be a scam.

The part of the story where Kim and Ron run into scammers was inspired by a comment made by, Jimmy 1201. He told me about the scams people have pulled off in Paris. Search on "petition girls in Paris" for more info about these scams.

Thank you for the comment Jimmy1201, since reading it, I'll know to be careful if I ever visit Paris someday.

Please leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7: Dancing with the Mutants

Chapter 7: Dancing with the Mutants

Disclaimer: all the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

After checking out of their hotel in Paris and climbing into the Sloth, Kim and Ron conversed.

"Well, KP," Ron sighed happily. "It's off to Spain."

"Where we will explore Madrid and learn Flamenco dancing," Kim added.

"Are you sure you wanna learn Flamenco dancing?" Ron asked, concerned. "I mean, it's a challenging dance. And you've never taken any dance lessons, let alone Flamenco."

"I have taken dance lessons, Ronnie," Kim pointed out. "But after a few classes, I got tired of it and switched to gymnastics."

"Wait, if you've taken dance lessons, how come you weren't in any of my classes?" Ron asked, confused.

"I went to the Upperton Dance Academy," Kim replied. "You went to the Middleton Dance Academy."

"Oh yeah, and I still remember those days."

"And I still remember seeing you at your recitals," Kim added.

"I bet I was one bon-diggity dancer."

"You were and still are."

After that was said, Kim started the Sloth's engine and rolled out of the hotel parking lot. They later drove out of Paris and took flight for Spain's capital city.

* * *

After arriving at the hotel in Spain's capital city of Madrid, Kim and Ron discussed what they were gonna do.

"Alright," Kim began. "I looked up dance stores in Madrid and I found one that will suit our needs."

"KP, do you wanna find Flamenco outfits and shoes now?" Ron asked.

Kim nodded, "Yes, tomorrow the week-long Flamenco dance lessons begin and I already signed us up before we left the hotel."

Ron sighed, "alright."

* * *

Later, they located the dance store at a mall in Madrid and ventured inside.

"What should we pick out first?" Ron asked.

"I was thinking the shoes," Kim replied. "Do you know what Flamenco shoes look like?"

"I certainly do," Ron replied. He then brought Kim over to where the Flamenco dance shoes were and picked out a pair and handed the pair to Kim.

Kim looked at the shoes as she held them in her hands; they were black heeled shoes with buckle straps and small nails embedded in the toes and the heels.

"So, these are Flamenco shoes?" Kim asked.

"They are," Ron replied as he picked out a pair of Flamenco shoes for himself; they were black shoes with laces and had short heels. "Let's go try them out."

* * *

"So, Ron," Kim said after putting on her Flamenco shoes. "You told me you've done this before."

Ron nodded after putting on his Flamenco shoes, "Yes, I have."

"Can you show me some moves?"

"Sure."

Ron stood up and began with some movements with his arms while explaining, "You see, Flamenco dancers often start out with arm movements." He then began tapping his feet and saying, "they then begin tapping their feet at some point. And over the course of the dance, they alternate between arm and leg movements."

"That's how it's done?" Kim asked.

"Yup," Ron replied as he stopped dancing. "Now you try."

Kim got up as Ron said, "Follow me."

Ron began with the arm movements and later the stamping of the feet. Kim followed suit. At one point they moved in closer and Ron took Kim's hand into his own and spun her around a couple times. After the twirling stopped, Kim and Ron were face-to-face, with smiles on their faces. They then shared a quick kiss before heading to a nearby bench to rest.

"So, what do you think?" Ron asked Kim as they sat down.

"That was great," Kim replied with a smile.

"Now we just need the outfits."

"What do Flamenco dancers wear?"

"The men often wear black, tight-fitting pants and a white collared shirt is worn beneath a short jacket or vest. The women often wear a dress that trails behind them and is full of flowing ruffles. The dresses are often red as well."

"Why red?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "No idea. But it's the perfect color."

"What about the hair?" Kim asked. "Dancers have their hair pulled back."

"The female dancer's hair is often tied back into a bun."

After that was said, and after picking out the perfect costumes and shoes, Kim and Ron paid for them at the front desk and headed back for their hotel room.

* * *

Kim just finished putting on her outfit. She wore a red sleeveless dress with the black heeled shoes. She also tied her hair back into a bun as well.

" _Wow,"_ Kim thought with a smile. _"I look fantastic. I wonder what Ron looks like in his outfit."_

She walked out of the bedroom and saw her husband standing in the living room wearing a white long-sleeve collared shirt with a black vest, black pants, and his black Flamenco shoes.

"Hey, KP," he said.

"Hey, Ronnie," Kim replied. "I mean, wow, you look so handsome in that outfit."

"You look beautiful in your outfit too, KP," Ron replied.

They walked up to each other and wrapped their arms around each other. Ron kissed her on the head and she pulled back, and gave him a kiss on the lips in return. They both walked over to the mirror and looked at themselves.

"These outfits make the perfect clothes for when we go Flamenco dancing," Kim commented.

"They do look great," Ron added.

They looked at themselves in the mirror for another minute before Ron asked, "So, what do you wanna do now?"

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Go on a mission," Kim groaned and answered her wrist Kimmunicator. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Kim," Wade said as his face appeared on the screen. "We just got a hit on the…" Wade paused and asked. "What are you two wearing?"

"Flamenco dance clothes," Ron replied.

"Ron and I are gonna be taking Flamenco dancing lessons," Kim said to Wade.

"And why?" Wade asked, confused.

"I'll tell you later, right now, what's the sitch?"

"People touring near the Chernobyl Nuclear Plant have gone missing."

"Have gone missing?" Kim asked.

"Could that place be haunted by mutants like Camp Wannaweep was?" Ron asked.

"Unknown," Wade replied, "but you two will have to go in and find out what's causing these disappearances."

"But the radiation will turn us into mutants!" Ron exclaimed.

"Or give us radiation sickness or cancer," Kim added.

"Not if you wear special protective radiation suits," Wade replied.

"But, you know that we can't stay near, let alone in the nuke plant for long," Kim pointed out.

"These radiation suits I designed are capable of withstanding the highest levels of radiation for a long time. The guards outside the abandoned city of Pripyat will provide you with the suits. The suits should be helpful when you two explore the Chernobyl Nuke Plant itself."

"Alright, we're on our way," Kim said before the screen went black. She then looked at her husband, "let's go, Ronnie."

"Okay, but can we stop and get something to eat on the way, I'm starving," Ron said before giving Kim the puppy-dog pout.

Kim sighed, "alright, we can stop at Bueno Nacho on the way. Now, let's go."

After that was said, Kim and Ron changed out of their Flamenco clothes and into their mission gear, ran out to the Sloth, and climbed in. They then drove to a Bueno Nacho in Madrid, ordered some Nacos, and took flight for the Ukraine.

* * *

After arriving on the outskirts of Pripyat, the two teen heroes approached the guards near the town.

"Halt," one of the guards said as he held up his hand. "This area is off limits."

"Sir, I'm Kim Stoppable," Kim said.

"Sorry," the guard said, "unless you're Kim Possible, you are strictly forbidden from entering."

"Possible is now my maiden name," Kim pointed out. "I married my partner, Ron Stoppable."

"Who's he?"

"Ahem," a voice got the guard's attention. The guard turned, stood at attention, and saluted an officer walking up to him, "Colonel, these two teenagers are trying to get through us."

"Private!" The Colonel yelled. "These are the people I contacted. That's Kim Possible and her husband. They are here to find out why extreme tourists have suddenly vanished."

"But sir…"

"No buts! Kim and her husband tied the knot some time ago!"

"Oh, of course, my mistake sir."

"At ease, private."

The colonel then turned to Kim and Ron and smiled, "Mrs. Stoppable. Welcome, to the Chernobyl Exclusion Zone." He then walked up to Kim and held out his hand. "I'm Colonel Alexander Domitrovich, I'm head of the guards of the Exclusion Zone."

Kim shook the Colonel's hand, "I'm Kim Stoppable, you contacted me?"

Domitrovich nodded, "yes, as you know a group of extreme tourists, with our permission, ventured into the city of Pripyat. But, they haven't returned for some time. We've sent a couple of soldiers into the zone to look for them but we soon lost contact with them."

"What happened to them?" Kim asked.

Domitrovich shook his head, "I don't know, but before we lost contact with them, one of them claimed to have seen…a mutant."

"Ah Hah!" Ron said. "I knew radiation can turn people into mutants!"

"Normally, people who've been exposed to radiation get either radiation poisoning or cancer. Being turned into a mutant, that's impossible. And, the soldier that saw the mutant described it, via radio, to have greenish, fish scaled skin with black sludge, clawed webbed hands and feet, and red eyes."

Ron gasped, "Gill! And how he got here, I don't know."

"You know the mutant?" The Colonel asked.

"He was someone I knew at Camp Wannaweep," Ron replied.

"The camp with the toxic lake?"

"You've been there?"

Domitrovich shook his head, "no, but I once heard an extreme tourist from your country rant about his experience there."

"Guys," Kim spoke up. "Sorry to interrupt, but we've got a job to do."

Domitrovich nodded, "right, follow me, you two will be provided with the radiation suits your tech-guy sent."

Kim and Ron followed the Colonel into a building where Kim and Ron received and put on the special radiation suits before venturing into the abandoned town of Pripyat.

* * *

"KP?" Ron asked his wife as they entered the abandoned town.

Yes, Ronnie?" Kim replied.

"There's something I don't get."

"What?"

"How can a nuclear plant meltdown?" Ron asked. "I mean, a nuclear plant can't just literally meltdown."

Kim sighed, "Ronnie, you don't know the first thing about nuclear plants, let alone nuclear meltdowns."

Ron shook his head, "no, I do not. But I do know that if I'm right, we may wind up dancing with the mutants."

Kim looked at Ron and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Ron asked, confused.

* * *

After some time searching around the town, they came across a trail of footprints. They ran over the trail of footprints and notice they were not human.

"Mutant footprints," Ron said.

"And they're fresh," Kim added.

"Then that means…" Ron said

"Gill's here?" A familiar sinister voice interrupted.

Kim and Ron turned to see Gill, leaning against the wall of an abandoned building.

"We meet again, squeeb," Gill said with a smirk.

Ron scowled, "Gill."

"That's right, Ronnie."

"How did you get here?"

"I was being transferred to a research facility in Europe and I broke out of the vehicle I was in and hid here."

"Why here?" Ron demanded.

"Because nobody would dare to look in a place without getting radiated," Gill replied.

"What about extreme tourists?" Ron asked. "They go to places like this."

Gill nodded, "That's true, and I happened to have kidnapped some."

"So it was you who's responsible for the disappearances of the extreme tourists," Kim said with a scowl.

"As well as the soldiers that came looking for them, Miss Possible" Gill added. "And guess what? You two are next!"

Gill then spewed out goo at Kim and Ron.

* * *

Kim and Ron both jumped out of the way as the goo blast came at them. The two then ran off into an abandoned apartment building to rethink their strategy.

* * *

"What do we do?" Ron whispered as he and Kim entered and hid in one of the rooms. "Gill will turn us into mutants if we don't think of a way to stop them."

"We'll think of something," Kim assured Ron.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. They then got out suction cups from their backpacks and used them to stick to the ceiling. Gill turned into the room Kim and Ron were hiding in and searched. As he did, Ron was sweating bullets, seeing his arch-foe from Camp Wannaweep, again.

Then, a stray drop of sweat came off Ron's face and landed on Gill's head.

* * *

Gill saw Kim and Ron run into an abandoned apartment building and followed them in.

After entering the building, Gill looked around.

" _Where could the squeeb be?"_ Gill thought to himself. _"I'll quickly check these rooms and see what I find."_

Gill ventured into the closest bedroom there was and searched. Then, at one point, he felt a wet drop of fluid fall onto his head.

" _That's weird,"_ Gill thought. He then shrugged his shoulders and thought, _"must be an old leak. The squeeb isn't in here, I'll have to look elsewhere."_

The mutant then turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

After seeing Gill depart the bedroom, Kim and Ron quietly sighed in relief.

"That was close," Ron whispered to Kim.

"Too close," Kim added.

* * *

Gill continued the search for some time before giving up the search and left the abandoned apartment building.

" _I lost them!"_ Gill scowled in thought. _"well, I'm going back to the plant. I will be expecting the squeeb and Miss Possible. They'll come, only to walk into a trap."_

* * *

Kim and Ron, still on top of the ceiling, noticed Gill walk out of the building and disappeared behind another building.

"Let's head on over to the nuclear plant and try and rescue Gill's captives," Kim suggested.

"I'm right behind you, KP," Ron replied.

The two then unstuck themselves from the ceiling in the room they were in and ventured outside.

"Wade?" Kim activated her Kimmunicator that was built into her radiation suit. But instead of seeing Wade's face, she only saw static. "Great."

"Since when is, or was there a telecommunications camp in these parts?"

"I'm guessing, Gill, must have taken the tourists' cellphones and the soldiers' radios and found a way to use them to jam any radio signals."

"Looks like we'll have to stop, Gill, ourselves."

They then set a running course for the Chernobyl Nuclear Plant.

* * *

"KP?" Ron asked as he and Kim made it to the Chernobyl Nuke Plant.

"Yes?" Kim answered.

"Why was there Soviet stuff in the city we were in earlier? I thought the Soviet Union collapsed?"

"Ron, the Chernobyl disaster happened in 1986. Five years before the Soviet Union col..."

Suddenly, the two heard noises coming from a nearby bush.

"Wh-what was that?" Ron asked nervously.

The two teens looked to see a couple of people emerge from a nearby bush. Kim and Ron were when they noticed the people look deformed.

"A mu-mu-mutant?" Ron said.

Suddenly, Kim and Ron heard more noises. Only this one was coming from a tree.

They looked up to see two more mutants as well.

"Where did these mutants come from?" Kim asked.

"The Chernobyl Nuclear Plant," a voice came from the plant. It was Gill, standing at an entrance to the plant. "Like I said, I kidnapped the extreme tourists and the soldiers."

"You didn't say that you turned them into mutants," Ron pointed out. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Gill laughed, "This is my way of telling you, Ronnie."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Figures."

Gill then turned back into the nuke plant, but not before ordering the tourist mutants to get Kim and Ron.

* * *

The mutants turned to the two teen heroes and blasted them with goo and covered them entirely and rendering them immobile. As the mutants moved closer to their captured prey, they saw the pile of goo glow blue. They were confused and suddenly found themselves immobilized by their own goo.

After the light dimmed, they saw Kim and Ron standing there with not even a single drop of goo on them.

"Wow, Ronnie," Kim commented. "Your MMP came through once more."

"Now to go find Gill and the other captured tourists," Ron said, as he and Kim ran into the Chernobyl Nuke Plant.

* * *

After venturing inside, Kim and Ron ran into two figures they wish they hadn't seen. They were the captured soldiers and they were pointing their AK-47s at them.

"Open fire!" One of the soldiers yelled.

Ron quickly tapped into the MMP, again, and formed a forcefield around himself and his wife, blocking the bullets.

When the mutant soldiers tried the reload, Ron lowered the forcefield, reached out, and pulled his hand back. This caused the soldiers' guns to fly out of their hands and away from them. The soldiers then tried for their pistols but they, along with their knives, were taken as well.

Kim and Ron moved in, knocked the mutant soldiers out, tied them up, and continued their search for Gill and the other captured tourists.

* * *

They eventually found Gill overlooking captured tourists being slowly turned into mutants.

"Hey, Gill!" Ron shouted, getting the mutant's attention.

Gill went wide-eyed, "Squeeb? H-h-how?!"

"You'll find out soon enough, Gill," Kim said. She turned to Ron. "Ronnie?"

Ron smirked, got in front of Kim, and looked at Gill.

"If you're gonna turn me and my wife into mutants, try it, you'll lose," Ron taunted.

"I…" Gill stopped before his mind processed what Ron said. "Did you say that, Miss Possible, is your wife?"

"That's right," Ron replied. "She's Mrs. Stoppable now."

Gill smirked, "Then I bet it will spite you if I spared you and turned only her into a mutant then."

He then blasted goo at Kim. But to Gill's horror, the goo blast suddenly stopped in mid-air and was seen as a big floating ball. The goo ball soon moved aside and revealed Ron with his arms out and his eyes glowing blue.

"What is this?" Gill demanded.

"You'll see," Ron replied. He then sent the ball of goo straight at the mutant and it bonded him against a wall. "How does it feel to get a taste of your own medicine?"

Gill growled at Ron's question.

"I think I found the jammer," Kim said as she found a strange device with an antenna.

She then destroyed it before activating her Kimmunicator.

"Kim?" Wade asked.

"We've captured, Gill," Kim replied.

Wade nodded, "okay, I will have Colonel Domitrovich and Doctor Lurkin on site in a few to have Gill be taken away and the captured tourists and soldiers de-mutated."

"Please and thank you, Wade."

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron witnessed Gill being hauled away in a giant fishbowl.

"I'll be back, squeeb!" Gill shouted as he got farther and farther away.

"Well," Ron sighed with a smile. "That takes care of him."

"Good work you two," Colonel Domitrovich said as he walked up to the two teen heroes, with Doctor Lurkin at his side. "You've stopped the mutant and saved the tourists and soldiers he captured."

"Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable," Dr. Lurkin spoke. "I owe you two an apology."

"For what?" Ron asked.

"For letting my guard down," The doctor replied. "I should've kept a closer eye on, Gil."

"Hopefully, we won't have to deal with him for a while."

"Oh, don't worry, we've got something that will ensure, Gil, would never be a mutant again," Lurkin assured. "It will be one L, again, and forever."

After that was said, Kim and Ron said goodbye to the Doctor and the Colonel and headed for the Sloth.

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron trudged back into their hotel exhausted and fell back on the couch in perfect unison.

"Wow, what a mission," Ron commented.

"I'm exhausted," Kim added.

"Do you have enough energy for us to go out to dinner?" Ron asked.

"I do," Kim replied. She then pulled Ron, in for a kiss.

After pulling away she said, "I'll go look up good places to have dinner in Madrid."

* * *

After researching places to eat in Madrid for dinner, Kim decided on a place.

"Ronnie?" Kim asked her husband.

"You found a place for us to have dinner?" Ron asked his wife.

Kim nodded, "Yes. And for entertainment there, there is Flamenco dancing."

"So?"

"So, we can eat and study how Flamenco dancers dance."

Ron nodded, "Alright, we'll go there."

Kim smiled, "Good, I'll call and reserve us a table."

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron were eating at the Spanish restaurant they decided to go to.

"KP?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ronnie?" Kim replied.

"I wonder what time the dancing will start."

Kim shrugged her shoulders, "We'll just have to wait and see."

Suddenly, the lights went dim and a spotlight shined upon a woman on stage. She was wearing a red ankle-length dress with ruffles and black heeled shoes. Her hair was also pulled back into a bun. The final touch to the outfit was a big cross necklace around her neck.

"Here we go," Ron whispered to Kim.

The music began and the dancer onstage began moving her arms around in different patterns. She also took big steps to random spots on stage. A minute into the dance, she grabbed the hem of her dress, raised it, and began tapping with her feet.

* * *

Over the course of the dance, she did various arm movements, dance steps, and twirls.

* * *

After the dance was over, everyone applauded.

"Wow," Kim commented before looking at her husband. "That's what you've done?"

"I have," Ron replied. "Only I didn't wear a long dress."

"Now I know what we are gonna be doing tomorrow."

After that was said, Kim and Ron went back to their meals.

* * *

The next day, Kim and Ron drove to the dance studio where the Flamenco dance classes would be held. They were dressed in their Flamenco attire.

"Here we are," Ron said as he and Kim pulled up to the front and parked in a parallel parking space.

"Are you ready, Ronnie?" Kim asked.

"I sure am," Ron replied.

The two then climbed out of the Sloth and headed inside.

* * *

An hour later, Kim and Ron walked out of the dance studio, exhausted.

"Wow," Ron sighed. "What a class."

"I sure was, Ronnie," Kim agreed.

"Who knew it would be challenging?"

"You did."

Ron nodded, "I did."

After that was said, the two teens climbed into the Sloth and headed back for their hotel.

* * *

For the next few days, Kim and Ron would spend the time Flamenco dancing, exploring the city of Madrid, and of course (much to Ron's dismay) shopping for clothes and souvenirs.

* * *

Sometime during the last day of their stay in Madrid, Kim and Ron trudged back into their hotel room and sat down on the couch in unison.

"Well, KP," Ron sighed. "I guess that's that."

"Flamenco dancing was exhausting, but we had a good time," Kim said, before moving in closer and into her husband's embrace.

"Looks like we've found a new activity to do during our downtime," Ron speculated. "Hopefully, if we buy a house we'll make sure it has room for a dance floor."

"And a dojo," Kim added. "I will need to keep up my skills in Martial Arts."

"And I bet you will become a remarkable Sensei."

They pulled each other in and kissed.

"How about Vietnam?" Kim asked as they broke the kiss.

"Huh?" Ron asked, confused.

"Our next place to go to on our honeymoon," Kim replied.

Ron went wide-eyed, "Are you crazy? It's dangerous!"

Kim sighed, "Ron, what's your problem?"

"It's a jungle filled with booby traps!"

"Ronnie, we will be staying at a resort in Vietnam; a place free of landmines and wrong-sick booby traps."

"Oh," He said before smiling, "A resort will be the perfect place to stay."

"And it's free of bugs as well."

Ron cringed, "Bugs…jungle bugs are freaky and poisonous."

"There will be times we will go hiking in the jungles," Kim pointed out. "And rest assured, I'll have Wade scan the area for Vietnam War remnants that are still dangerous."

"Can you have him scan the area for scary looking bugs?"

Kim rolled her eyes, "You fear too much."

"I do," Ron admitted. "And if only all bugs were big…" Ron paused when he noticed Kim cringe. "Your jeepers would be officially creeped. And we don't want that."

Kim nodded, "Can we please drop the bug subject?"

Ron nodded, "alright."

"Let's go and get some sleep," Kim suggested before yawning. "But first, we will book a reservation at a good resort."

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N: Well that's the end of Chapter 7

Sorry if this chapter wasn't what you expected. I hardly knew anything about Spain, let alone it's capital city of Madrid.

I previously wanted to add more details about the Flamenco dance lessons Kim and Ron took as well. But I didn't know how to describe most of the moves in words.

The sitch in Chernobyl, Ukraine was something I thought of for a while before I started this story. Since I hardly knew anything about Spain for this chapter, I decided to include the Chernobyl sitch.

The Chernobyl sitch was loosely inspired by the movie: Chernobyl Diaries.

I've never seen the whole movie but I've seen bits of it.

Please leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8: Vietnam, Part 1

Chapter 8:

Vietnam, Part 1

Disclaimer: all the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

"So, KP, where in Vietnam will we be staying?" Ron asked his wife. It's been a few minutes since taking flight from Madrid in the Sloth and were en-route to Vietnam.

Kim turned to Ron and said, "We will be staying at a resort in Hội An."

"Hội An?" Ron asked, confused.

"Hội An means, peaceful meeting place, in Vietnamese," Kim pointed out.

"Oh, I don't know much about Vietnam," Ron said. "Aside the bugs, landmines, booby traps, and my great-uncle's adventures over the country."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "great-uncle's adventures over the country?"

"My great-uncle, Anthony Stoppable, was a navy pilot," Ron replied. "He flew an F-8 off the, USS Kitty Hawk."

Kim was amazed, "your uncle was a Vietnam War veteran?"

"Sure was," Ron replied. "During Anthony's tour of duty he shot down two enemy planes and participated in a couple of ground support missions as well."

"Wow," Kim commented.

"He was so good at what he did, he earned the nickname, 'The Hawk of the Kitty Hawk'."

"That's incredible."

" _Approaching, Hội An, Vietnam,"_ the Sloth's GPS system said.

"Well," Kim sighed happily, "we're getting close."

"To the resort where we will be spending a week marinating at," Ron added.

* * *

Later, after checking into the resort and settling into their hotel room the two teens toured the resort. They have never seen a resort so beautiful in their lives. It had so many amenities that you would need a big piece of paper to describe them all. But the biggest feature was that the resort was nestled by one of the most famous beaches in the world, Cua Dai beach.

* * *

After touring the resort, Kim and Ron decided to go grab a bite of lunch at one of the hotel's restaurants before heading back for their hotel room.

* * *

After entering their hotel room, Kim and Ron went over to the bed and fell back onto it.

"KP?" Ron asked his wife.

"Yes, Ronnie?" Kim answered.

"I've never been to a resort this incredible," Ron commented. "Have you?"

Kim shook her head, "never have, until now."

"We get to spend a week in paradise."

"And I plan on us going to a few more resorts over the remainder of this trip."

Ron became confused and asked, "Weren't we gonna be exploring the sights?"

"We're still gonna do that," Kim replied. "But I want to sit back and marinate with you. After all, we will be going to college; a time we wouldn't be able to marinate often."

Ron nodded, "I know, and I'm still amazed that we have the same classes together. I guess we have, Doctor Director, to thank for this."

Kim nodded, "she helped make a difference for us. Especially sending you an acceptance letter to a school I was accepted into."

Ron pulled Kim in closer, "and I'm happy for us attending the same college and classes together."

"Me too, Ronnie," Kim said before giving her husband a peck on the cheek, "me too."

"So, what do you wanna to do now?"

Kim climbed under the blankets, looked at Ron, and smirked.

Ron sighed, "KP, it's such a gorgeous day out and all you wanna do is be in bed?"

Kim then gave Ronnie the puppy-dog pout.

"Oh no, not the puppy-dog pout!" Ron exclaimed before sighing, "Alright."

"Booyah," Kim said as Ron climbed in under the blankets and snuggled up next to her.

"Thanks, Ronnie," Kim said softly.

Ron then began stroking Kim's hair, earning a purr from her.

"Still a spoiled kitten, aren't ya?" Ron asked.

"I am," Kim replied. "I'm a spoiled kitten with a puppy-dog pout."

"I know what you mean," Ron said before he continued stroking his wife's hair, earning more purrs from her.

* * *

A couple hours later, Kim and Ron decided to get up and go do something.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Ron asked.

"Do you wanna go swimming?" Kim asked.

Ron nodded, "of course."

* * *

After changing into their swim wear, Kim and Ron walked out of the resort's main building and headed for one of the swimming pools; the lap pool.

"Who knew that a resort could have multiple swimming pools?" Ron asked.

Kim shrugged his shoulders, "ya never know, ya know."

Ron nodded, "agreed, now let's go swimming. But…"

"But what?"

"We gotta set our towels down somewhere."

"There's a chair where we can set our stuff down," Kim said, pointing to a lone lounge chair.

The two put down their towels on the chair and climbed down a nearby latter into the lap swimming pool.

* * *

"KP?" Ron asked after he and Kim climbed down into the pool.

"Yes, Ronnie?" Kim answered.

"Why do they call this a lap pool?" Ron asked. "I mean, it looks like a regular swimming pool only really long."

"Ronnie, It doesn't have to look like an Olympic swimming pool to be a lap pool. It just has to be long."

"Oh, I get it now."

Kim pulled Ron in for a hug and whispered, "I knew you would."

After pulling away, a smirk came across her face.

"KP?" Ron asked.

"I'll race you to the other side and back," Kim replied. "The loser has to give the winner a kiss and buy us both ice cream at the snack bar."

Ron smirked, "you're on."

Kim then held up her right pointer finger, "one more thing."

"What?" Ron asked.

Kim swam close to Ron's ear and whispered, "No using your Mystical Monkey Power, that's cheating."

"You kidding me?" Ron asked in disbelief. "After that sitch with your battle su…" He stopped when he noticed a glare on his wife's face. "Okay, no cheating."

Kim smiled and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek.

"That's my, Ronnie," Kim said after pulling away.

Suddenly, she swam quickly away from Ron and continued on to the other end of the lap pool. She made it before Ron could and swam back the way she came. Before reaching the end she turned to notice Ron struggling to keep up.

" _Oh, Ronnie,"_ Kim thought, _"you can do better than that without you monkey powers."_

Kim then returned her attention back to swimming and won the race.

* * *

Ron noticed Kim swim away from him and to the other end. He followed suit. Ron was slowly catching up with Kim, but it wasn't enough. Kim made it to the other end before Ron and swam back. Ron quickly managed to make it to the other end and swam back as fast as he could to where he and his wife started the race. But, he didn't even come close to finishing when he saw Kim win.

* * *

Kim, noticing the defeated look on her husband's face, swam over to Ron and pulled him in for a hug.

"Are you okay, Ronnie?" Kim asked.

Ron nodded, "I am, now, let's go get some ice cream, on me."

Kim took Ron's hand into her own, the two climbed out of the pool, grabbed their towels, and headed for the nearby snack bar. But not before Ron gave Kim a kiss.

* * *

After walking away from the snack bar with ice cream, Kim and Ron sat down in a pair of lounge chairs side-by-side. They held hands as they enjoyed their ice creams and conversed as well.

"Wow, this is a really good chocolate ice cream," Ron commented. "You can't go wrong with chocolate."

"And you can't go wrong with vanilla either," Kim added.

"Do you wanna combine them? Ron asked.

Kim smiled, "sure."

They both licked their ice creams, leaned in towards each other, and kissed.

"Wow, that tasted great," Ron commented, after they broke the kiss.

Kim giggled, "That was the best."

"After ice cream what would you like to do?"

Kim thought for a moment before speaking, "do you just wanna…you know, marinate for an hour or so?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "why not."

* * *

After finishing their ice creams, Kim and Ron laid back in their chairs and marinated. But, not before Ron said to her, "I'm gonna go back to the snack bar and get us a couple of sodas."

"You go do that," Kim replied in a sleepy tone.

"I'll be back."

Ron got up and walked over to the snack bar and ordered a couple of sodas for himself and Kim.

* * *

After receiving the sodas and paying for them, Ron walked back to where he and Kim were sitting and notice his wife asleep. Ron smiled as he placed the sodas on the small table between the two. Ron then got back in his chair and sighed happily.

" _Spending a time in paradise with my lovely wife,"_ Ron thought. _"I must be dreaming."_

* * *

An hour later, Ron took a final sip of his soda and noticed that Kim hadn't even touched her soda and was still laying back in her lounge chair.

"KP?" Ron asked his sleeping wife. "Wake up."

No response.

Ron then thought, _"Mmm…maybe a kiss, they can be used to bring people back in fairytales…why not."_

Ron got up, leaned in, and kissed Kim. Within seconds, Kim's eyes flung open and she wraps her arms around her husband.

After breaking the kiss, they both smiled.

"Ronnie?" Kim asked.

"Yes, KP?" Ron answered.

"I can always count on you to wake me up with a kiss."

"I'm glad you are okay," Ron said before pointing to Kim's soda. "And you didn't even touch your soda."

Kim noticed her untouched soda; the ice had already melted away. She blushed over what she saw.

"How long was I asleep for?" Kim asked.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "I wasn't keeping track of time."

Kim yawned, "I need to wake up, and I feel like doing an activity that gets you going."

"Like?"

"Playing a game of tennis at the resort's tennis court."

"Only if you want to."

"I do."

* * *

After getting back to their room, Kim and Ron changed into tennis clothes Kim bought earlier in the trip. For tennis clothes, Kim wore a yellow collared shirt with a white tennis skirt and white tennis shoes. She also wore an emerald tennis bracelet on her left wrist and the emerald stud earrings Ron have given her while in Norway. Her Auburn red hair was pulled back into a flowing pony-tail.

Ron wore the same clothes as Kim only he wore white tennis shorts and no jewelry.

"Are you ready, KP?" Ron asked his wife.

"Almost," Kim said before walking to the mirror to look at herself again. Her smile then faded.

Ron walked up behind Kim and wrapped his arms around her from the back and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I feel like this outfit is missing something…maybe a necklace."

"Wait here, I got just the thing," Ron said as he ran to his suitcase.

Ron fished out a small rectangular box, ran back over to Kim, and gave it to her.

Kim opened the lid to find a beautiful necklace. It was a round rectangle dichroic glass pendant hung on a black cord. Kim was amazed by it.

"Ronnie…it's…beautiful!" She said happily.

"I got that while you were shopping at, Club Banana, at that mall in Spain," Ron said.

"Thank you, Ronnie."

"And the color of the glass matches your earrings, bracelet, engagement ring, and eyes."

"That's even better," Kim commented, "matching jewelry."

Ron then took the necklace from the box as Kim raised up her pony-tail. He then placed the necklace around his wife's neck and, after it was in place, kissed her neck.

Kim turned around and pulled Ron in for a heartfelt kiss.

After breaking the kiss, Kim spoke, "thank you again for this necklace, Ronnie, and what a coincidence."

"That all the jewelry you're wearing matches?" Ron replied.

Kim nodded, "yes, but I got you something."

Kim ran over to her suitcase and fished out a small rectangular box, ran back over to Ron, and gave him the box.

Ron opened the box to find what looked like the exact same necklace he gave Kim.

"You already had one?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"That one is for you," Kim replied. "I figured, you could use a necklace."

Ron smiled, "thanks, KP, I guess you must've gotten this while I was at Gameplace at that mall in Spain."

Kim then took the necklace from the box and placed it around Ron's neck. Ron turned to look at himself in the mirror and was amazed by it.

"It's looks beautiful, just like you, KP," Ron commented.

"Thanks, Ronnie," Kim said with a smile. "Now, let's go to the tennis court and place some tennis."

With that said, the two walked out of the room and headed for the tennis court, hand-in-hand.

* * *

When they made it to the tennis court, however, they noticed that a man and woman was already using it.

"So, what do you wanna do now, KP?" Ron asked.

"Let's go inside and find something to do," Kim replied.

They were about to turn around when the woman called out to them, "hey."

Kim and Ron turned to the woman.

"Don't you two wanna play a game of tennis with us?" The woman asked.

"You two are welcome to play with us," the man added.

Kim smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "why not?"

The woman smiled and nodded, "alright."

Kim and Ron walked up to the two people.

"I'm Hang Cong," the woman said. She then pointed to the man next to her, "and this is my boyfriend, Thao Dang."

"I'm Kim Stoppable," Kim introduced herself. She then pointed to her husband, "and this is my husband, Ron."

"Nice to meet you two and congratulations on your marriage," Thao said.

"Why thank you, Thao," Kim said with a smile.

"News of your marriage has spread," Thao added. "You've probably noticed people calling you Mrs. Stoppable."

"Ron and I have noticed that."

"Incredible," Ron commented.

"Incredible indeed," Hang commented. "Now let's play some tennis."

Kim, Ron, Hang, and Thao took their positions and the two couples began playing tennis.

* * *

After a couple of hours of playing, the two couples decided to call it quits and went inside for refreshments.

* * *

"Wow," Ron commented, "You two played well."

"Thanks," Thao said with a smile, "you and Kim played well too."

"Even though you two beat us at the game, we all had a great time."

"Say, Ron?" Thao asked.

"Yes?" Ron answered.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Thao then sighed, "Are you related to, Anthony Stoppable?"

Ron became nervous and thought, _"Should I tell him? He could flip. But then again, after the Centurion Project sitch, lying brings more harm than good."_

"Ronnie?" Kim asked Ron, bringing the latter back to reality.

"Yes?" Ron answered.

"Thao asked you if you were related to, Anthony Stoppable."

Ron looked back and Thao and nodded, "yes, he's my great-uncle."

Thao smiled, "that's incredible."

Ron became confused, "it is?"

"He saved my great-uncle's life during an air battle over North Vietnam."

"My great-uncle, Anthony, told me about the time he saved another F-8 from being shot down by what he called a MIG-17. The pilot he saved was your great-uncle?"

Thao nodded, "yes, he was."

"I thought the South Vietnamese never had F-8s."

"I'll explain," Thao said. "Sometime before the war, my great-uncle left Vietnam and went to America to start a new life. When the Vietnam War broke out, he joined the U.S. Navy and flew an F-8 Crusader off the USS Kitty Hawk."

Ron brightened up, "no way, that was my great-uncle's old ship."

"What an amazing coincidence."

After a brief moment of silence Hang spoke up, "say, do you two wanna go with us tonight on a double date?"

Kim smiled and nodded, "sure, that way we will get to know each other a little more."

"Well, we will see you two tonight at this restaurant," Hang said as she and her boyfriend got up.

"We are gonna go get ready for tonight," Thao added.

Kim nodded, "okay, we'll see you then."

After Hang and Thao walked away, Kim turned to Ron.

"KP?" Ron asked.

Kim smirked, "you know what I'm thinking?"

Ron sighed, "More shopping?"

"There's a clothing store in the lobby of this resort," Kim said.

"KP, you have plenty of dresses I…" Ron stopped when he saw his wife giving him a look. "Okay, we'll go shopping."

"As for you, you could use a tropical shirt for when we come here tonight."

Ron sighed and nodded in defeat, "alright, KP, you win."

Kim smiled, "good, now let's go shopping."

She got up, took Ron's hand into her own, and they left the restaurant and headed for the clothes shop.

* * *

Later, Ron was sitting on the couch in the hotel room he shared with Kim and was waiting for Kim to get ready. For his outfit, Ron wore a red tropical shirt with khaki pants and brown sandals. The final touch was the necklace Kim have given to him earlier.

Ron was about to fall asleep when the bedroom door opened. What he saw made him smile. It was Kim wearing a red dress she bought at the resort's clothing store along with the brown high heeled sandals she bought while they were in Venice. She also wore the same jewelry she had on when they went to play tennis as well.

Ron stood up, walked over to Kim, and held out his arm.

"Shall we head on over for dinner, KP?" Ron asked.

Kim nodded, "yes, Ronnie, let's head on over."

They then walked out of their hotel room, arm-in-arm, and walked down in the direction of the restaurant they would be eating at with Hang and Thao.

* * *

"You look beautiful, KP," Ron commented.

"And you look so handsome too, Ronnie," Kim commented. She then turned in a direction away from where the restaurant would be.

Ron became confused, "where are we going?"

"To the resort's beauty salon," Kim replied.

"But, KP, we're not going to a five start restaurant," Ron pointed out.

"I know, but I really enjoy us getting our hair done before going out on a date."

Ron sighed, "I still think it's silly."

"I'll hold your hand like I did at the salon in Paris," Kim said in a flirty tone.

Ron smiled, "I really enjoy getting my hair done with you, KP."

Kim giggled, "That's the spirit, Ronnie."

After that was said, they reached the salon and entered it.

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron, holding hands and with smiles on their faces, were getting their hair shampooed.

"I still can't believe I'm saying this, but this feels great," Ron commented.

"I'm glad you are enjoying it, Mr. Stoppable," Ron's hair stylist said with a smile.

"I never want this to end," Kim added.

"KP, we have a double date tonight with Hang and Thao, remember?" Ron pointed out.

"I know," Kim agreed, "but I really enjoy this."

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"But I really don't enjoy this," Kim groaned.

She then activated her wrist Kimmunicator, "what's the sitch, Wade?"

"I'm guessing this must be a bad time?" Wade asked when he noticed Kim getting her hair shampooed.

"Yes, Ron and I are getting our hair done for a double date we are going on with a couple we became friends with while playing tennis. So what's the sitch?"

"Your mom and dad have been meaning to contact you," Wade replied. "They want to talk to you about something."

"About what?"

"They want you to contact them when you and Ron get the chance. In the meantime, I'll let them know that you two are getting your hair done for your double date."

After the screen went black, Kim noticed that the hairstylists had finished rinsing the soap and conditioner out of her and Ron's hair.

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron walked out of the salon with the same hairstyles they had when they went to Jules Verne back in Paris.

"Well, KP, it's off to the restaurant," Ron said.

"Where we will go on our double date with Hang and Thao," Kim added.

After that was said, the two reached the outside of the restaurant entrance and met up with Hang and Thao.

* * *

Later, while the four ate their dinners they conversed.

"Wow, it's amazing that, Ron, proposed to you at your after graduation party," Hang commented.

"And that you two got married soon after that," Thao added.

Kim smiled, "Ronnie and I loved each other so much that we wanted to spend our whole lives together."

"And I think it's wonderful you two are attending the same college together," Hang commented. "Thao and I plan to attend the, Vietnam National University, in Hanoi."

"What are you two gonna major in?" Ron asked.

"I plan to become a school teacher; teaching foreign languages."

"And I wanna study farming," Thao added. "I wanna become a farmer like my father."

"You grew up on a farm?" Ron asked.

"Of course," Thao replied. "As did my, father, grandfather, etcetera."

"He comes from a family of farmers," Hang added.

"Do you two have family who own a farm or farms?"

Kim shook her head, "nope. However, my uncle does own a ranch in Montana."

"What kind of animals does he raise?"

"He raises robot animals."

"Robot animals?" Thao said, confused. "No rancher, let alone farmer, I've ever known or heard of has ever raised robot animals."

"Well, now you've heard of one."

"So, what do you two plan on doing?" Hang asked Kim and Ron, changing the subject.

"I plan on becoming a Martial Arts instructor," Kim replied.

"And I plan on becoming a cook," Ron added.

"Cool," Thao commented.

"And what college will you two be attending?" Hang asked.

"Hudson River University in Broy, New York," Kim replied.

Hang smiled, "well, Thao and I wish you two the best of luck."

"Ron and I wish you two the best of luck as well."

* * *

Later, the two couples finished their dinners and Ron paid for the meals and left a tip. The two couples wished each other a good night and went back to their rooms.

* * *

After entering their hotel room, Kim and Ron got on Kim's wrist Kimmunicator and made contact with her mom.

"Kimmie," Ann said with a smile.

"Hey, mom," Kim said with a wave.

"How was your double date?" Ann asked.

Kim smiled, "it was great."

"How's the honeymoon?"

"It's been great as well."

Ann smirked and raised an eyebrow, "You haven't been a shopaholic, have you?"

"What is it you wanted to talk to me and Ron about earlier?" Kim asked, trying to change the subject.

"You know that little girl you helped in Norway?"

"Anna Christiansen?"

Ann nodded, "yes, Eva Poulsen, the head of the orphanage in Oslo called me and James."

"What did she say?" Kim asked.

"She said that Anna missed you and Ron dearly and wanted to be adopted by you two."

Kim was shocked to hear this before admitting, "mom, to tell you the truth, Ronnie and I wanted to adopt, Anna."

"But we didn't because, Mr. Dr. P, would send me into a black hole if we did," Ron added.

Kim then elbowed him.

"Ouch," Ron said, rubbing his upper arm.

"Ron, I've told you…"

"I know, KP."

Kim looked back to her mother, "if Ron and I adopt, Anna, would daddy approve of it?"

"Of course he would," James said as he joined Ann, "but, you two would have to raise her while you two are in college."

"Or we could watch over her while Kimmie and Ron are in college, James," Ann suggested.

"But won't she feel like her new parents abandoned her?"

"I'm sure Kimmie and Ron will stay in touch with her."

James sighed, "Alright." He then looked at Kim and Ron and spoke again, "we'll contact the orphanage to arrange Anna to be adopted by you two."

Kim smiled, "great."

"But," James added.

Kim's smile faded, "what?"

"It will take a long time to adopt a kid from overseas."

"James," Ann spoke up, "Eva, said the Norwegian government owes Kimmie and Ron a favor for saving a few government officials from an avalanche. The Norwegian government is willing to approve for an immediate adoption. They and Eva can trust Kim, Ron, and us to take care of Anna."

"When do you want us to go to Oslo?" Kim asked.

Ann turned back to Kim, "Tomorrow, you two will go to the orphanage in Oslo and pick up Anna. James and I will be there as well."

Kim nodded, "alright, we'll see you then."

After the Kimmunicator screen went blank, Kim looked at Ron and smiled. Ron smiled as well and the two pulled each other in for a hug.

* * *

After a minute, they broke the hug and Kim spoke, "Isn't this wonderful?"

"That we are gonna be adopting, Anna?" Ron said.

"Yes, Ronnie, yes!" Kim said excitedly. "The daughter we never had is gonna be the daughter we will have."

"I hope she will be alright with your parents watching over her while you and I are in college," Ron said with concern.

"I'm sure, Anna, will understand."

"What are we gonna do after we adopt, Anna?"

"We are gonna take her sightseeing with us."

"I bet it will be a blast to have, Anna, join us as we see the world."

After that was said, the two got ready for bed and went to sleep, dreaming of wonderful adventures they will have with Anna.

* * *

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked as she got up, it was 7:00 am.

"Kim, we just got a hit on the site," Wade replied, "A monkey temple in South Vietnam is being raided."

Ron shot up out of bed after what he just heard, "Did you say monkey temple, Wade?"

"I'm afraid so, Ron," Wade replied.

"I thought Monkey Fist was turned to stone?"

"Apparently we may have a Monkey Fist wannabe on our hands," Kim speculated, before turning back to Wade. "Tell my parents that Ron and I are gonna be a little late."

Wade nodded, "alright, I'll tell them."

"But, how are we gonna get to the temple?" Ron asked. "The jungles of Vietnam are laced with landmines and booby traps."

"I enlisted a guide to help you get to the temple and out of there," Wade replied.

"Who's gonna be our guide?" Kim asked.

Wade scratched the back of his head, "uh…you'll find out."

"Wade?" Kim asked with a serious face.

"He's…he's…"

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the end of this chapter.

Who's gonna be Kim and Ron's guide through the jungles of Vietnam?

Who's the Monkey Fist wannabe?

You'll find out in the next chapter.

Also, the resort Kim and Ron were at in Vietnam was based on the Premium Sunrise Resort in Hội An.

Note: I changed uncle to great-uncle since the Vietnam War took place a long time ago.

Please leave a review


	9. Chapter 9: Vietnam, Part 2

Chapter 9:

Vietnam, Part 2

Disclaimer: all the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

" _I enlisted a guide to help you get to the temple and out of there," Wade replied._

" _Who's gonna be our guide?" Kim asked._

 _Wade scratched the back of his head, "uh…you'll find out."_

" _Wade?" Kim asked with a serious face._

" _He's…he's…"_

* * *

"Mr. Barkin?" Kim and Ron said in unison. They were standing before their old school teacher near the mouth of a trail that lead into the jungles of South Vietnam. Earlier, Kim and Ron were told who their guide would be and groaned at the name of their old school teacher. After that, the two teens washed up, changed into their mission gear, and set course for South Vietnam.

"Alright, listen up," Barkin began, "we are gonna be going into the jungles of Vietnam; a territory which I'm familiar with."

"You give tours of the Vietnam jungles?" Ron asked.

"No…Mr. Stoppable, they were short on guides and your computer guy had to enlist me," Barkin replied. Because Kim and Ron were married and had the same last name, Barkin had to resort to calling them Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable rather than Stoppable and Possible. Anyway, Barkin continued, "Besides, a Vietnam War veteran, like myself, knows the area well and knows how to avoid the booby traps the Viet Cong planted during the war."

"What kind of booby traps are we talking about?" Kim asked.

"Well…Mrs. Stoppable," Barkin sighed, "unorthodox booby traps."

"With all due respect, all booby traps are unorthodox."

Barkin slapped his face and spoke through his hand, "I mean, very unorthodox booby traps."

"We still don't get it," Ron spoke up.

Barkin sighed and shouted, "Landmines and bamboo type booby traps, Mr. Stoppable!"

"Oh," was all Ron said. "Can you…"

"Negative, Mr. Stoppable," Barkin interrupted. "I can't describe these traps further without going into graphic detail. Heck, it makes me cringe just thinking about it."

Ron chuckled, "And I thought jellyfish and aliens made you cringe. Actually, the latter made you cry. Man, that was…"

"Funny?!" Barkin asked angrily. "That wasn't funny Stoppable, I was worried sick!" Barkin then crossed his arms, "you are so lucky I can't assign you extra homework anymore."

Ron smirked.

"Don't let it go to your head, Mr. Stoppable," Barkin reminded Ron.

"Knock it off, Ronnie," Kim said to her husband. "You must be upsetting him as payback for all the extra homework and F minuses he gave you."

"What?" Ron said shocked.

"Stoppables," Barkin said getting Kim and Ron's attention, "let's just get this over with."

With that said, the three ventured into the bug and booby trap infested jungles of South Vietnam.

* * *

Later, while the three were hiking through the jungles, they conversed.

"Stevie?" Ron asked.

"Stevie?" Barkin replied.

"Well, since we are no longer attending Middleton High School, KP and I can call you by your first name."

"Stoppable, you may not call me Stevie," Barkin replied. "Only Miss Go calls me that."

Ron cringed at the thought of Shego and Barkin together.

"What's your problem?" Barkin demanded. "Did my brief relationship with Miss Go creep you out?"

"Well, now that you mention it…"

"Ronnie," Kim interrupted. She then looked at Barkin. "It was awkward at first, but Ron and I came to grips with it. But by the time we came to grips with it fully, Shego was turned back to her evil-self thanks to Ronnie."

Barkin stopped, turned to Ron, and scowled, "you were the reason my relationship with Miss Go ended?!"

"Stevie…"

"It's, Mr. Barkin!" Barkin shouted.

"Guys!" Kim yelled, getting Ron's and Barkin's attention. "We gotta job to do."

Barkin grumbled and nodded, "That's, affirmative."

"Yeah, we got a job to do, Stevie," Ron added.

Barkin didn't say anything, he just sighed as the three continued their trek through the jungle.

* * *

Later, it's been fifteen minutes since the argument and the three had been walking in silence ever since.

"Hey, Mr. B?" Ron asked, breaking the silence.

"What now, Mr. Stoppable?" Mr. Barkin demanded.

"Did the Viet Pong..."

"Viet Cong," Kim and Barkin said in unison.

"Right, did the Viet Cong make some of their traps look like spider webs?"

"What makes you say that?" Mr. Barkin asked as the group stopped walking.

Ron then pointed in a certain direction and said, "That."

Kim and Barkin turned and looked to see a spider web.

Barkin shook his head, "no, Mr. Stoppable, that's a real spider web."

"Then where's the spider?"

Barkin then smirked, "On your foot."

Ron's face went pale as he flinched and screamed, "Get it off me! Get it off me!"

"Stoppable!" Barkin yelled.

"What?" Ron asked.

Barkin burst out laughing, "gotcha!"

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"There is no spider on you."

"There isn't?"

Barkin shook his head, "no, I was just messing with you."

Ron scowled, "that was so rude."

"It was."

Unknown to the Vietnam veteran, a real spider crawled up his back and onto his left shoulder.

Ron shivered at the sight of the spider and spoke, "hey, Stevie."

"Mr. Barkin," Barkin corrected.

"There's a spider on your left shoulder and it looks like it's gonna attack you!"

"Oh, so now you are trying to fool me?" Barkin asked, annoyed.

"No, Ronnie's telling the truth," Kim replied to Barkin's question.

Barkin rolled his eyes, "there's no way that there is a spider on me." He turned to his head left, only to see a big spider on his left shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Barkin screamed before flicking the spider off of his shoulder and onto Ron's mission shirt.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ron screamed before flicking the spider into the open jungle.

But just as the spider hit the ground, an explosion went off.

The group got down, flat on the ground as soon as the explosion occurred.

When the smoke cleared, they got back up and noticed a burnt spot where the explosion was.

There was a brief moment of silence until Kim spoke, "Mr. Barkin, was that…?"

"A landmine?" Barkin finished Kim's question. "Yes, that was a landmine."

"Wow," Ron commented. "And I presume there are more?"

"There are lots more," Mr. Barkin added. "Now let's get moving."

With that said, the three continued walking.

* * *

Later, as they were walking, the three stumbled upon a downed helicopter.

"What the heck is that?" Ron asked.

"That's the wreck of an old Bell UH-1 Huey," Mr. Barkin answered.

Ron giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"What kind of name is, Huey?"

"It's short for, helicopter utility!" Mr. Barkin answered.

"Okay, okay," Ron replied defensively.

"Uh, guys?" Kim said, getting Ron and Barkin's attention. "We gotta get to the temple, ASAP!"

"You mean that temple?" Ron said as he pointed in a certain direction.

Mr. Barkin and Kim looked to where Ron was pointing and noticed an ancient temple with a giant stone-carved monkey face on it.

"There it is," Kim said.

"Alright," Mr. Barkin spoke, "here's the plan."

"Plan?" Ron asked.

"You two go in and I'll watch your backs from behind the helicopter."

Kim nodded, "alright."

Kim and Ron walked towards the temple as their former school teacher watched their backs from the cover of the downed helicopter.

"Do you think that the thief is gone?" Ron asked his wife. "I mean, it took us a long time to get here and Wade told us the temple was being raided when we got up this morning."

"I'm not sure," Kim replied, "but we should see what…"

"The thief has stolen?" A voice appeared.

A ninja with, what looked like monkey simian hands and feet, walked out of the temple.

"Who are you?" Kim asked.

"That didn't sound like, Monkey Dude," Ron pointed out.

The ninja then removed his mask and revealed a face from Ron's exchange student stay at Yamanuchi.

"Remember me, outsider?" Fukushima asked.

"Fukushima?" Ron asked.

"That's right, outsider."

"Okay dude, why the monkey hands and feet?"

Fukushima smirked, "after hearing that you two and the Han turned Monkey Fist to stone, I decided to carry on Lord Fist's legacy, and I started by having DNAmy give me simian hands and feet and raid a monkey temple."

"And what were you trying to steal from this temple?" Kim demanded.

Fukushima scowled, "That's for me to know and you two to find out."

"Make that three," a familiar female voice was heard from a tree.

Kim, Ron, and Fukushima looked up to see Yori standing on a tree branch with a serious face.

"Oh look," Fukushima groaned, "the one who was in love with the outsider. You must have been pretty devastated when the outsider left you for Kim Possible."

Yori was irritated by Fukushima's mocking. She jumped out of the tree, got into a fighting stance, lunged at Fukushima, and kicked him. This sent the rogue Yamanuchi ninja back, almost hitting the temple.

"Give it up Fukushima!" Yori shouted. She then smirked, "You're out-numbered!"

Fukushima smirked and shouted, "MONKEY NINJAS!"

Soon enough, monkey ninjas appeared around Kim, Ron, and Yori.

"I've managed to find Monkey Fist's monkey ninjas and now I'm their new master," Fukushima explained. He then looked at the monkey ninjas and ordered, "Get them!"

* * *

Kim, Ron, and Yori got into fighting stance and fought off the monkey ninjas as they lunged at them, and one by one, each monkey ninja was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Fukushima was shocked at what he saw as the monkey ninjas were knocked out.

"Give it up," Kim shouted at the rogue ninja.

"Your monkey ninjas are down, dude," Ron added. "You're not gonna get away with the stolen artifact so easily now."

"Outsider," Fukushima sighed, "I never found it."

"Huh?" Kim, Ron, and Yori said in unison.

"I could never find the artifact that was in this temple," Fukushima groaned.

"What was the artifact?" Kim asked.

Fukushima glared at Kim, "like I said, that's for me to know and you to find out. Monkey Ninjas!"

The monkey ninjas then regained consciousness and jumped to Fukushima's side.

"See you later, outsiders," Fukushima said as he and his monkey ninjas quickly disappeared into the jungle. But not before Fukushima threw a rock against the temple's monkey face.

After the rock bounced off the temple's face, the ground started to shake and the eyes on the monkey face began to open. Then, two seven foot tall stone figures, one from each eye, jumped out and blocked the human's escape route.

"Okay, sick and wrong," Ron commented at what he, Kim, and Yori were looking at. Each figure looked like a human body with a monkey's head, all made entirely of stone. The stone figures looked at the three humans and slowly walked toward them, arm's out.

* * *

" _Come on Steve, you can help them, but how?"_ Barkin thought as he saw monkey ninjas take position around his former students and a woman he's never seen before.

He then noticed an old M2 Browning .50 caliber machine gun on the helicopter's door gun mount pointed at the temple and came up with an idea.

" _That's it,"_ Barkin thought. _"I just need to take it apart, clean it, and put it back together again. I can do it. I was the fastest weapon field stripper during the war. But, I need to find a cleaning kit first."_

He searched the helicopter and found an old cleaning kit under one of the seats. He then quickly took the machine gun apart, cleaned the parts, and put the gun back together again.

" _Now to find some ammo,"_ Barkin thought. He searched the helicopter and found an ammo crate. He opened it and found .50 caliber ammo that looked like it was new. He grabbed the ammo belt just as he felt the ground shake and saw two human-bodied, monkey-headed stone figures emerge from the temple and block the escape route of his former students and the female he's never seen before.

Barkin needed to hurry, he loaded the old Ma Deuce with the ammo, cocked the gun, took aim at the stone figures and shouted to the three teens, "GET DOWN!"

He then pulled the trigger of the machine gun, and it roared to life and destroyed both the stone figures before running out of ammo.

* * *

Kim, Ron, and Yori were backing away as they saw the stone figures walk toward them.

"Now what?" Ron asked.

Suddenly, Barkin's voice was heard, "GET DOWN!"

The three teens suddenly tripped back on a root just as they witnessed the stone figures get shredded by machine gun fire. The figures then fell to the ground and turned to dust.

"What just happened?" Ron asked.

"Temple guardians," Yori answered. "Fukushima must have awakened them after he hit the temple's monkey face with that rock."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "but I was referring to how the temple guardians were destroyed."

"That's how," Kim said, pointing to Barkin on the Huey's Ma Deuce.

The former U.S. soldier then got up, left the gun, and walked toward the group.

"So, with Fukushima gone, now what?" Ron asked.

"We head back," Barkin said as he walked up to the three. He then looked at Yori and demanded, "Who are you?"

"I'm, Yori, of the Yamanuchi Ninja School, Barkin-san," Yori said as she bowed.

Ron went wide-eyed, "Yori, you know that…"

Yori held up her hand, "no need to worry, Stoppable-san, Barkin-san knows."

"I'm retired military," Barkin said, "I can keep a secret."

"So, you knew the real reason why I was selected for the student exchange program?" Ron asked Barkin.

Barkin nodded, "that's affirmative. Sensei told me about your hidden potential. At first, I thought he was joking until he told me otherwise."

Ron then looked at Yori, "so, Yori, what was the artifact that was supposed to be in this temple?"

"The Ancient Text, Stoppable-san," Yori replied.

"The book with the phantom monkeys?"

"How did you know?"

"It's a long story, but all I can say is that it left the school librarian in a caddletonic…"

"Catatonic, Ronnie," Kim corrected.

"Right, it left the school librarian in a catatonic state."

"I don't understand," Yori said, confused.

Kim sighed, "We'll explain everything on the way back to the Sloth."

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron finished telling the story about the overdue library book sitch as the group continued walking through the jungle.

"That was very dishonorable of Stoppable-san to take a book from you without permission," Yori commented in disbelief.

"It was," Kim groaned.

"But," Barkin spoke up, "thanks to Mr. Stoppable getting that cheese book mixed up with that monkey book, the Wicked Witch, has been removed from Middleton High School. That's something I actually thank Mr. Stoppable for."

The group became confused.

"You were alright with it?" Kim asked.

Barkin nodded, "That Miss Hatchet, was a horrible old lady. The punishments she inflicted upon the students was against school policy. School policy states that if a library book is overdue, the student only has the pay a small six dollar fee, not be forced to clean and reorganize the library until past dusk."

"Then why was nothing done to stop her from doing that?" Kim asked.

Barkin cringed, "everyone was afraid of her, students and staff alike, including myself."

"If you were alright with what happened as a result of Ron's little book mishap, then I guess that explains why you only gave me and Ron regular detention for the destruction of the library instead of," Kim then cringed, "licking old labels and sticking them to library books."

"Say," Yori spoke up, "how did you find out that Stoppable-san was the reason you had to lick labels?"

"I asked him where he found the book and he explained everything," Kim replied.

"I was afraid of receiving a reprimand from KP if I told her, but after thinking back to a certain Halloween, I though it was best if she knew," Ron said.

"I had thoughts of reprimanding Ron at first. But because his little book mishap got Hatchet fired, I forgave him. Besides, the torture Ron went through while trying to find the cheese book was punishment enough for him."

"It was," Ron agreed.

"Wait, there's one thing I forgot to ask," Yori said.

"What?" Kim answered.

"How did you deal with the phantom monkeys?" Yori asked.

"We closed the book," Kim and Ron replied in unison.

"And what did you do with the book?"

"It's currently in storage at the Museum of Ancient Artifacts and Antiquities," Kim replied.

"Oh," Yori said before adding, "And another thing."

"What?"

"How did Monkey Fist steal the book out of the temple?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders, "he must've done it without us finding out."

After that was said, the four saw the Sloth in sight and headed towards it.

"Well," Barkin sighed, "I'm glad this mission is over."

"And that we didn't encounter any booby traps on the way back from the mission," Ron added, before noticing something. "Hey, look."

"What?"

"Someone could trip over that wire," Ron replied, pointing to what he was seeing: a wire close to the ground nearby tied to a tree and lead into the interior of an old empty food can. "I'm gonna go remove it."

As Ron ran toward the wire, Barkin went wide-eyed and ran to Ron.

"Stoppable!" He shouted.

Ron suddenly tripped on the wire, which pulled out an old hand grenade from the can. He soon noticed the grenade and Barkin closing in and went wide-eyed. Then, in a flash, Ron tapped into the Mystical Monkey Power, glowed blue, and put his entire body over the grenade. The grenade exploded and sent Ron flying back into a tree. He bounced of the tree and fell, face forward, onto the ground. The blue monkey-shaped aura that surrounded him disappeared as he laid, face down, on the ground, motionless.

"RON!" Kim screamed as he ran over to her husband. She turned Ron over and checked for a pulse.

"He's still alive," Kim said. "He's unconscious, but he's alive."

Barkin then opened his canteen, walked up to Ron, and poured some water on him.

Ron, soon enough, opened his eyes to see his wife and former school teacher standing over him.

"It everyone, okay?" Ron asked.

Kim nodded, "yes." She then slapped Ron on the face and yelled, "That's for nearly getting us killed!" She then smiled and kissed Ron, "and that's for saving us."

Ron got up and asked, "what kind of booby trap was that?"

"The tripwire kind," Barkin replied.

"Wow," Ron commented. "Those Viet Cong dudes sure knew how to make booby traps."

"Ones I hope you or no one else ever falls victim to," Kim added.

"Ture that," Ron agreed. "After all, who's gonna raise, Anna?"

"Who's Anna?" Barkin asked.

"Anna's gonna be me and Ron's new daughter," Kim said to her old school teacher. "We met her in Norway and recently decided to adopt her."

"Well, congratulations," Yori said with a smile as she walked up to the three.

"Yori?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Stoppable-san?"

"How would you like to be the godmother?"

Yori bowed, "it would be an honor to be the godmother of the girl you two plan to adopt."

"Would you like to come to the orphanage in Oslo to see her?" Ron asked.

Yori nodded, "I would love to, and I'll inform Sensei of this on the way there."

Barkin then sighed.

"What's wrong, Mr. Barkin?" Kim asked, concerned.

"This kind of reminds me of the time Rockwaller started that rumor of you and Mr. Stoppable having a baby after the latter's parents adopted what Mr. Stoppable called, 'the intruder'."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "but instead of getting people to laugh at us, Bon-Bon's plan had the opposite effect. Every student congratulated me and KP."

"And I revoked that F minus I gave you on the flour sack project after your parents told me about her," Barkin added.

"Taking care of a real baby beats taking care of a flour sack any day," Kim pointed out.

"And the baby is not 'the intruder' anymore, she's Hana Stoppable," Ron added.

After that was said, Barkin said goodbye to the three teens, climbed into his rental car, and started the engine.

But as he backed away, the ground beneath the rear of the car fell open and the car ended up facing upward, its rear in a pit with sharp bamboo sticks pointing downward.

Ron giggled as Barkin climbed out of the car and looked at it laid back in the pit on it's rear bumper.

"Great!" Barkin groaned, "Another booby trap!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Barkin," Kim said, getting Barkin's attention. "We'll have Wade bring in a ride that will take you back to Middleton."

" _I'm so lucky to have Team Possible to help,"_ Barkin thought.

Kim then contacted Wade and arranged for Barkin to get a ride home.

* * *

Later, Barkin's ride came and picked up the Vietnam veteran and took him back to Middleton.

* * *

After witnessing Barkin's departure Kim, Ron, and Yori climbed into the Sloth and took flight for Oslo, Norway.

"Well, KP," Ron sighed happily after taking off, "we are on our way to Oslo."

"Where we will pick up Anna," Kim added.

"Kim Stoppable?" Yori asked.

"Yes?"

"If you are able to, I would like to hear the story about, Anna."

Kim and Ron then began telling the ninja about, Anna.

* * *

After finishing the story, Yori commented, "I feel really bad for her."

"But, she will be in the care of a new family," Kim pointed out.

"How are you two gonna take care of her while in college?"

"My parents will watch her."

"So we are all set," Ron added. "What could possibly ruin this?"

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Wade's face appeared on the Sloth's Kimmunicator screen.

"Kim!" Wade said, panicked.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked, worried.

"Anna's missing!" Wade replied

Kim went wide-eyed, "missing?!"

"She was kidnapped last night!"

"How?"

"I don't know yet Kim, but get to the orphanage as fast as you can."

"We're on it."

After the screen went black, Kim continued on towards Oslo, only at faster speed.

* * *

After landing, the three drove to the orphanage to see Kim's parents talking with Eva Poulsen, the head of the orphanage.

They parked the Sloth in a parking space and ran over to them.

"Kimmie!" Ann exclaimed.

"Ronald!" James added.

"Mom, Dad, what's happened?" Kim asked.

"Anna's gone!" Ann replied.

"Here's a note," Eva said, handing Kim a letter, "judging by the handwriting, it's not Anna's."

Kim then read the note out loud,

" _You can have Anna Christiansen back if you have Kim Possible and the buffoon give me ze sample of heavy wasser. Don't tell anyone else or Anna vill never be seen again._

 _-Professor Dementor"_

After finishing reading the letter out loud Kim looked at everyone around her.

"We gotta locate where Dementor has taken her," she said.

"But how?" Ron asked.

"I…" Kim then remembered something. She punched the Kimmunicator call button and Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Kim?" Wade answered.

"Wade, is the tracking device Ron injected Dementor with back in Bavaria still working?" Kim asked.

"Just give me a second," Wade replied as his fingers danced on the keyboard, "got it."

"You have a position on Dementor's location?" Kim asked.

Wade nodded, "yeah, he's at an old Soviet missile silo in Siberia. I'll beam the coordinates to the Sloth."

Kim nodded, "alright, Ron and I are on our way."

After the screen went black, Kim looked at her parents and Eva.

"Ronnie and I will be back with Anna," Kim said.

She, Ron, and Yori then ran off for the Sloth and took flight for Siberia.

* * *

"I wish them luck," Eva said as she saw the Sloth take off. She then looked at her watch and gasped, "Oh my, I gotta take my medicine."

"We'll wait out here," Ann told her.

Eva nodded. She then turned and headed into the orphanage and then to her office. She picked up to the phone, dialed some numbers, and held to phone up to her ear.

" _Aunt Eva?"_ Dementor answered on the other end.

"Kim and Ron Stoppable are on their way to your lair," Eva announced. "I don't think that ransom note will get them to do what you want."

 _"It's okay,"_ Dementor said.

"It's okay?" Eva asked in disbelief. "The plan may be going south!"

Dementor chuckled on the other end, _"Zey don't know ze big surpise I have for zem."_

"Surprise?"

 _"I actually had a plan of my own,"_ Dementor confessed.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter 9.

Looks like Dementor and Eva are up to something.

Can Kim and Ron save the girl who is to become their daughter?

You'll find out later.

Also, _Ma Deuce_ is the nickname of the M2 Browning .50 caliber machine gun; one of the greatest machine guns ever made. The nickname is in reference to the gun's M2 nomenclature.

Warning: when venturing through the jungles of Vietnam, watch out for Vietnam War remnants. There are still some traps the Viet Cong planted that have yet to be tripped. Look up the booby traps they used on U.S. soldiers during the war. They will make you cringe.

Please leave a review


	10. Chapter 10: A Desperate Rescue

Chapter 10: A Desperate Rescue

Disclaimer: all the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

It's been a few minutes since Kim, Ron, and Yori was made aware of Anna's kidnapping and was flying in the Sloth towards Dementor's new lair in Siberia.

"I can't believe Dementor would do something like this," Ron groaned in disbelief.

"Dementor-san must be so desperate for this…heavy water," Yori added.

"He is," Kim agreed with the ninja.

"What is heavy water anyway?" Yori asked.

"It's used in the development of nuclear weapons," Kim replied.

"The weapons that destroy cities," Ron added.

"So, Dementor-san, is building a nuclear bomb?" Yori asked, confused.

Ron shook his head, "We're not sure. But the last time he wanted the heavy water sample was for some lightning rod meant to create lightning. But, KP and I foiled his evil plan and returned the heavy water sample to the museum it was stolen from."

"Dementor threatened to test that weapon on me," Kim spoke up. "But, it provoked Ron into tapping into the MMP and saving my life, along with the rest of the world."

"I was not gonna let anything happen to you," Ron said to his wife.

"I really appreciate you saving my life," Kim said with a smile. "I won't let anything happen to you either."

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Kim's face turned serious as she turned to face the Sloth's Kimmunicator screen.

"Go, Wade," Kim said as Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Kim, I just found out how Dementor got out of prison," Wade announced.

"How did he break out?" Kim asked.

"He didn't break out," Wade pointed out. "He was released on bail."

"How?" Kim asked. "Who the heck released Dementor on bail?"

Wade sighed, "Eva Poulsen."

Kim gasped, "The head of the orphanage Ron and I sent, Anna, too?"

"I'm afraid so, Kim," Wade replied. "I also dug into her personal files."

"What did you find?"

"She's been diverting money from the donations to the orphanage to finance Professor Dementor's evil plots."

"Well that explains why Dementor's so wealthy, but why?"

"She's his aunt, Kim; family loyalty."

Kim sat back in her seat in disbelief. The head of the orphanage she and Ron sent Anna to was a relative of an insane Bavarian.

"KP?" Ron asked, bringing Kim back to reality.

Kim turned to Ron and answered, "Yes, Ronnie?"

"You were lost in thought."

Kim hung her head down, "I'm sorry, we should've adopted, Anna, when we had the chance. She must have been suffering at an orphanage whose head was the aunt of our current arch-foe."

"But, I thought, Drakken, was our arch-foe."

"He was, but with him and Shego on the side of good, they are no longer our enemies. And with Dementor being almost like Drakken in a way, he's now our arch-foe."

Ron nodded, "Oh, I get it now."

"Hey, Kim," Wade spoke up.

Kim turned back to Wade, "Yes, Wade?"

"I also stumbled upon some family history regarding, the Demenz family," Wade announced.

"Demenz family?" Kim asked, confused.

"Demenz is Professor Dementor's real family name," Wade replied.

"Anything else?"

"There's a possibility on why Dementor became a supervillain to begin with."

"How did he become a super villain?"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Siberian tundra, laid an old Soviet nuclear missile silo within the ground. Once a base of operations for the Russian military, now an evil lair for a certain German villain.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Dementor laughed, evilly. "Ze plan is going like clock-vork!"

"You won't get away with this," A voice from behind Dementor spoke.

Dementor turned to see Anna tied to a chair by ropes.

"But, I already have," The German said with a smirk. "And zere is nozing you can do to stop me."

"Why are you doing this?" Anna demanded. "The war has been over for decades! The countries of both the Ally and Axis powers are at peace! All attempts to continue the war are futile!"

Dementor slapped a nearby table and glared at the Norwegian girl, "I don't vant to continue a var zat cannot be von by Germany!"

"Then, why are you doing this?" Anna demanded, again.

"Vhy am I doing this? It's for my father."

"Your father?"

Dementor nodded and sighed, "My father, Volfgang Demenz, vas amongst zose who vere tried and imprisoned for life in Naumburg for..."

"Committing war crimes," Anna interrupted.

"SILENCE!" Dementor snarled. "Anyvay, after my father vas sentenced to life in prison I, Bill Demenz, decided to go supervillain and plot to achieve vorld conquest. Not just conquer ze Ally and former Axis nations, but ze entire vorld!"

"Why do you wanna conquer your own country?"

"It made peace vith ze Allies," Dementor huffed. "I could never forgive Germany for doing zat."

"So, what's your plan?"

"Using ze heavy wasser sample I've obtained from zat museum zat once use to be a power plant for a heavy vater plant, I vill use it as fuel for my Lightning Rod."

Anna raised an eyebrow, "You're gonna try and attract lightning?"

Dementor shook his head, "Nein, I'm gonna use it to create lightning and rule ze vorld!"

Anna scowled, "You won't get away with this."

"Zat's vhat you zink," Dementor taunted.

With that said, he turned and left the room. But not before saying, "I'll be back in a few to prepare your doom. You vill be getting tied to ze Lightning Rod. Vhen activated, you vill be vaporized, and Kim Possible and ze buffoon vill be unable to adopt you."

* * *

Elsewhere, Kim, Ron, and Yori landed near the layer and hid the Sloth behind a rock.

"Wade," Kim said as she activated her wrist Kimmunicator.

"Yes, Kim?" Wade asked as his face appeared on the screen.

"I know that these are the right coordinates but I don't see the missile silo anywhere," Kim said as she looked around.

"It's underground, Kim," Wade pointed out. "I did some research regarding the base and it says that it was once a secret nuclear missile silo buried in the ground."

"Why was it buried?" Ron asked.

"To protect it from aerial bombardment," Wade replied. "In case the West destroyed any military bases within the Soviet Union, other missile silos included, this base would survive and unleash a retaliatory strike against the West."

"What made them give it up?"

"The base was abandoned in 1991 when the Soviet Union collapsed."

"Are there any ways in?" Kim spoke up.

"While looking through the info about the base I came across the base's blueprints and discovered a secret passageway within the area you are in."

Kim nodded, "alright, now we just have to look in this area to find it."

"It's on the side of a hill where there is a bush," Wade pointed out.

Kim and the gang looked to she a hill with a bunch of bushes.

"Uh…Wade?" Kim asked.

"Yes?" Wade answered.

"There are a lot of bushes."

"I'll guide you to the…" Before Wade could finish, the screen turned static and went black.

"Wade?" Kim asked.

"Great," Ron groaned. "Another telecommunications camp."

"I don't understand," Yori spoke up.

Ron turned to Yori, "It's a long story."

"And no time to explain it," Kim added. "Right now, we'll have to check every bush on that hill."

The three then proceeded to check all the bushes.

* * *

After Dementor closed the door, Anna thought, _"What am I gonna do? How am I going to save myself from being destroyed along with the rest of the world? What would Kim Possible do?"_

Anna looked around the room to find something to free herself with. She struggled against the ropes when suddenly, she felt a rough edge on the back of the chair.

" _That's it!"_ She thought. _"I'll try cutting the rope with the rough edge I just found, and fast."_

She then rubbed her wrist ropes against the rough edge as fast as she could and managed to cut enough rope to free her hands.

" _Yes,"_ she thought.

She then proceeded to untie the knot to the rope around her torso and free herself.

" _Alright, I'm free of my ropes. Now, I need to find a way out."_

Anna looked around and noticed an air vent on the wall; it was big enough for her to squeeze through. She took the chair she was tied to and used it to get up into the vent. In a stroke of luck, the screws happen to have been loose and she unscrewed them before removing the air vent screen and climbing into the vent. She then placed the vent screen back on and made her way through the air duct.

* * *

After finding the bush with the secret base entrance, Kim, Ron, and Yori ventured inside and quietly navigated the hallway.

"No signs of life," Kim whispered.

As they continued to move, they suddenly heard rumbling coming from a nearby air vent. It opened and a familiar ten-year-old girl emerged from it.

"Anna?" Kim asked.

* * *

Anna navigated her way through the air vent and wondered where to go.

" _Which way do I go?"_ Anna asked herself. _"Well, better this than being tied up and being vaporized by some lightning rod."_

She then found another screen and noticed it lead to a hallway.

" _I'm gonna have to see what's out there,"_ She thought.

She then crawled to the screen, opened it, and climbed out.

"Anna?" A familiar voice asked.

Anna looked up to see Kim Stoppable with her husband and a Japanese woman she has never seen before.

"Kim?" Anna asked.

Kim smiled and hugged Anna.

"I'm so glad to see you guys," Anna commented with a smile as she returned the hug.

"We are glad to see you too," Kim commented.

After breaking the hug, Anna noticed Yori and asked Kim, "Who's she?"

Yori looked at the Norwegian girl and bowed, "Konichiwa, I am, Yori."

"Konichiwa, Yori," Anna replied with a bow. "I'm Anna Christiansen."

"We gotta get you out of here," Kim said to Anna.

"Why?" Anna asked with a frown. "I can help. I'm a black belt."

"I know you wanna help, but I'm concerned for your safety."

Anna crossed her arms, "Kim, I've happened to have won countless karate contests during the past few years of my life. I know how to fight."

"I hear you, Anna, but I'm still concerned for your safety."

"But…"

"No buts," Kim interrupted. She then looked at Yori, "Yori, take her back to the Sloth and watch her."

Yori bowed, "I shall see to it that she doesn't do anything."

Kim nodded, "Good."

Yori turned to Anna and said, "Come, Christiansen-san."

Anna sighed and nodded in defeat as she and Yori ventured back to the Sloth, while Kim and Ron went off to find Dementor.

* * *

Elsewhere, Dementor was walking to where he left Anna tied up. During which he thought, _"Ze time has come for ze Norvegian girl to face her doom."_

But after opening the door to the room Anna was in, Dementor saw nothing.

"She's gone!" Dementor yelled.

"What happened?" The henchman guarding the door asked.

"Zat Norvegian girl escaped!" Dementor replied. "You vere supposed to be vatching her!"

"I didn't see her go through the door," The henchman replied defensively.

"Vell, don't just stand zere, find her!"

The henchman saluted before running off to find Anna.

But just as Dementor was about to search for Anna himself, he suddenly found himself pulled back.

* * *

Kim and Ron navigated their way through the hallway and heard a loud familiar voice.

"She's gone!" Dementor yelled.

"What happened?" The henchman guarding the door asked.

"Zat Norvegian girl escaped!" Dementor replied. "You vere supposed to be vatching her!"

"I didn't see her go through the door," The henchman replied defensively.

"Vell, don't just stand zere, find her!"

The henchman saluted before running off to find Anna.

Kim then fired her grappler from her wrist Kimmunicator at Dementor, pulled him back, and used a Vulcan nerve pinch on him.

"Wow," Ron commented. "It actually worked."

"Glad you showed me how to use it one time, Ronnie," Kim replied. "Now, let's tie up Dementor and foil his evil plan."

"I don't think so," A voice from behind the two heroes spoke.

Kim and Ron turned to see a few of Dementor's goons.

"Oh boy," Ron commented when he noticed more came from another direction.

Dementor then got back up and started laughing evilly.

"I can't believe you fell for my little trick," He said with a smirk. "I made you two zink zat nerve pinch vorked, but I pretended to pass out. I vent to acting school long before our first meeting."

Kim turned to Dementor and demanded, "Why did you kidnap Anna?"

Dementor looked at Kim, "If you zought it vas to get you to give me ze heavy wasser sample I've been thirsty for. You're vrong."

Ron giggled, "I get it, thirsty."

Dementor turned to Ron and shouted, "ZAT VASN'T A JOKE!"

"Wait," Kim spoke up, getting Dementor's attention. "That ransom note your goons left at the orphanage said you wanted us to turn over the heavy water sample to you or we will never see, Anna, again."

Dementor shook his head, "Zat ransom note was part of a plan Aunt Eva came up with. However, I suspected it would fail so I came up vith a plan of my own."

"Why did you kidnap, Anna?" Kim demanded.

Dementor smirked, "Eva told me zat Anna meant a lot to you and ze buffoon. So I kidnapped her, not for ze heavy wasser, but to spite you two." He then turned to his henchmen and said, "Take zem to the Lightning Rod, zey vill be ze first to go. Wizout zem, Anna vill have no one to take care of her."

"Wait," Ron spoke up. "Lightning rod?"

"Don't you need that heavy water sample to power it?" Kim added.

Dementor looked at Kim, "I've already obtained ze heavy wasser."

"What?" Kim and Ron asked in perfect unison. "How?"

"I blackmailed ze head of ze Norvegian Industrial Workers Museum into giving it to me or he vould never see his family again!" Dementor replied.

After that was said, Kim and Ron were taken away by Dementor's goon squad.

* * *

Back at the Sloth, Yori and Anna conversed.

"So, you're a martial artist too?" Anna asked.

"How did you know?" Yori asked.

"You are wearing a gi," Anna replied. "Martial artists wear those. The ninjas wear the same outfit too, only with masks that cover their heads and faces."

Yori nodded, "they do, and how do you know so much about ninjas and martial arts?"

"I study karate among others and read history about legendary martial artists from long before you and I were even breaking wooden boards with our hands."

"Who's your favorite legendary warrior to learn about?"

"There are many, but my most favorite warrior to learn about is, Toshimiru."

Yori went wide-eyed, "Toshimiru?"

Anna nodded, "he was a master at monkey kung-fu. In fact, he was the founder of the super-secret ninja school, Yamanouchi. And it's amazing he built that school using only a sword."

"H-h-how do you know so much about that school?"

"Like I said, I read about martial artists that were the stuff of legend."

"I'm amazed that you are very knowledgeable."

"I am," Anna agreed. "However, I don't talk about stuff like this with my friends and family assuming they had no interest. So, I decided to keep quiet."

"I'm glad you kept quiet," Yori said, before covering her mouth.

"Huh?" Anna raised an eyebrow.

Yori shook her head, "nothing."

Anna smirked, "if I didn't know better, I'd say you are a ninja that went to Yamanuchi. But that's just a theory. Regardless, I'm willing to keep quiet about what was just said."

Yori sighed in relief before noticing a worried look on Anna's face.

"What's wrong?" Yori asked, concerned.

"It's been a while since Kim and Ron have been back," Anna replied.

"Wait here," Yori said. "I'm gonna go find them. Do not leave this car."

Anna reluctantly complied as Yori ran off to the secret entrance and entered it.

* * *

Dementor just finished tying Kim and Ron up to the Lightning Rod that was inside one of the old missile silos.

"Are you two ready to say goodbye to zis vorld and Anna?" Dementor asked.

"Why tie us up to this thing?" Ron asked.

"I couldn't install my foot restrains in time," Dementor replied, "Zo I figured, vhy not tie you two to this thing instead."

"You won't get away with this shorty," Kim taunted.

"Nein! I vill get away vith zis!"

"She speaks the truth," a voice familiar to Kim and Ron spoke. Dementor turned to see a Japanese woman she has ever seen before.

* * *

After entering the secret entrance, Yori navigated her way through the hallways, as well as avoiding Dementor's goon squad as well. She eventually reached the missile silo where she saw Kim and Ron being tied up to what appeared to be a giant metal rod.

"Are you two ready to say goodbye to this vorld and Anna?" Dementor asked.

"Why tie us up to this thing?" Ron asked.

"I couldn't install my foot restrains in time," Dementor replied, "Zo I figured, vhy not tie you two to this thing instead."

"You won't get away with this shorty," Kim taunted.

"Nein, I vill get away vith zis!"

"She speaks the truth," Yori spoke. Dementor turned to see her.

"Vho are you?" Dementor demanded.

"I'm Yori," she said. "Now let my friends go and we can avoid any fighting Dementor-san."

Dementor smirked, "I don't zink zo."

"We'll see about that," Yori said as she got into fighting stance.

Dementor then looked at his henchmen and ordered, "Get her!"

The henchmen saluted, advanced toward the ninja, surrounded her, and leaped at her. But the ninja anticipated the move and jumped, causing the henchmen to crash into each other.

Yori landed on top of the pile of unconscious henchmen and managed to knock down to more advancing toward her. She then did a forward flip and landed in front of Dementor.

"It is over, Dementor-san," Yori said.

"You zink zo?" Dementor said, before grabbing what looked like a big fat gun and fired. Four objects that looked like big Cs were shot at the ninja. They grabbed her arms and legs and pinned her against the wall. She tried to break free but to no avail.

"Now, zere is no one to stop me now!" Dementor gloated.

"You're wrong!" Anna's voice was heard.

* * *

A few seconds after Yori entered the tunnel, Anna thought, _"I don't care what she and Kim said, I'm gonna get in this fight."_

She then climbed out of the Sloth and went over to the secret entrance and went inside.

She navigated her way through the hallways and saw Dementor pin Yori against the wall.

"Now, zere is on one to stop me now!" Dementor gloated.

"You're wrong!" Anna shouted, getting the attention of Dementor.

* * *

"You're wrong!" Anna shouted.

Dementor turned to see Anna Christiansen in fighting-stance. He then smirked, "Vell, vell, vell, look vho decided to return."

"Anna, I told you to stay out of this," Kim said with a disappointed look.

Anna turned to Kim, "I decided to help." She then turned back towards Dementor, "bring it on!"

"Vell…if you vant to challenge me, you're gonna have to get through my loyal henchmen."

Dementor snapped his fingers and Anna found herself surrounded by Dementor's goon squad.

The henchman slowly moved towards Anna. She then let out a war cry and attacked them, knocking them out, one by one.

* * *

Dementor was stunned by what he was seeing: a ten-year-old girl taking down his henchmen singlehandedly.

Before he himself could react Anna did a forward flip and landed in front of the German scientist.

"It's over, Bill Demenz!" Anna said with a smirk.

"Nein it's not," The German said before grabbing the gun he used on Yori earlier and fired at Anna. But this time, Anna anticipated the move and dodged the C shaped projectiles before they could grab her. Dementor fired again, but with the same result. He was about to fire again when, Anna, quickly snatched the gun from him and fired at him, pinning the German against the wall.

"Get her!" Dementor shouted as more of his henchmen appeared.

Anna let out another war cry and attacked them.

* * *

After a few minutes, Anna successfully countered adversaries bigger than her. She then ran over to Kim and Ron and untied them.

"Anna," Kim said with a look of disappointment, "I am disappointed in you for disobeying orders not to try and rescue us."

"I'm sorry, Kim," Anna said with a sigh.

Kim held up her hand, "Don't be sorry, Anna."

Anna became confused, "Huh?"

Kim's disappointed look turned into a smile, "That was an incredible display of fighting."

"Way to go, AC!" Ron added with a smile.

"Thanks, guys," Anna said with a smile, "I told you I was a black belt."

Suddenly, the Lightning Rod activated and their smiles faded.

"What's happening?" Ron asked.

Kim, Ron, and Anna turned to see Dementor, free of his restraints and at the control panel with a couple of his henchmen.

"Ze Lightning Rod has now been activated!" Dementor answered Ron's question. "And I'm gonna train ze veapon upon you three and ze ninja."

"You're not gonna do that," Anna spoke.

"And vhy not?"

Anna did forward hand springs and plowed into Dementor, knocking him out before knocking his goons out and deactivating the Lightning Rod.

"That's why," Anna said to an unconscious Dementor with a triumphant smirk. She then turned back to her friends and walked toward them. But as she did, she tripped and accidentally hit the base's self-destruct system.

" _Self-destruct sequence activated,"_ a computer voice said.

"Sorry," Anna said as she quickly got back up.

Kim looked at Ron, "Ron, you go free Yori, I'll get Dementor and Anna and we'll get out of here."

"I'm on it, KP," Ron replied.

Ron ran over to Yori and, tapping into the Mystical Monkey Power, he ripped Yori's restraints off her wrists and shins.

"Thanks, Stoppable-san," Yori said with a smile.

"Anytime," Ron replied. "Now, let's get the others."

Ron and Yori ran over to Anna and Kim, the latter holding an unconscious Dementor.

"Let's get out of here!" Kim exclaimed. The four ran for the exit and managed to make it out of the base and back to the Sloth. The four, with the unconscious Dementor, climbed into the Sloth and took flight before the base exploded.

* * *

Later, the group traveled to a nearby village and witnessed local police arrest Dementor and his goons, the latter whom somehow managed to escape the base.

"Well," Ron sighed happily. "That's that."

"Not quite," Kim pointed out. "There's one more person we have to arrest."

"Who?" Anna asked.

"Eva Poulsen," Kim replied.

"The head of the orphanage you and Ron sent me to?" Anna asked in disbelief.

Kim nodded, "I'm afraid so."

"Why would she do this?"

"I'll explain everything on the way back to Oslo."

The group then climbed back into the Sloth and set course for Oslo.

* * *

Later, Eva Poulsen was sitting in her office when a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in," Eva said.

The door opened revealing Kim, Ron, and Anna.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable," Eva said with a fake smile, now realizing that her nephew's plan had failed. "You brought back Anna Christiansen, congrats."

Kim smirked, "and congrats on your jail sentence."

"I don't understand," Eva lied.

Kim's smirk turned into a scowl, "you've been financing Professor Dementor all these years using funds from the donations you've received for the orphanage."

"And that Dementor is your nephew," Ron added.

The old lady scowled, "You two are lying."

"They're telling the truth," a man from behind Kim, Ron, and Anna spoke. It was a Norwegian policeman, "Miss Eva Poulsen, you are under arrest for your involvement in the kidnapping of Miss Anna Christiansen, as well as charity fraud, and financing a supervillain."

The policeman walked up to Eva, handcuffed her, and escorted her out.

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron have managed to adopt Anna from the orphanage, now run by a new person. Kim and Ron couldn't have been happier now that Anna, an orphan they helped, was now their daughter.

* * *

While walking out of the orphanage the group conversed.

"Well, Anna," Kim said with a smile, "you are now me and Ron's daughter."

"Welcome to the family, AC," Ron added.

"Thanks, Kim and R…I mean, Mom and Dad."

"And I hope you accept me as your godmother," Yori said To Anna as she walked up to them.

Anna looked at the ninja and smiled, "Yori, I will be honored to have you as my godmother."

Yori stopped and bowed, "thank you, Anna-san. And I love to stay here a little longer but I must be heading home."

Anna stopped walking, turned to Yori and bowed, "Ok, Sayonara."

Yori bowed again before walking over to a nearby taxi, which was secretly driven by a ninja.

* * *

After the three watched Yori depart, Kim's smile faded.

Anna noticed this and asked, "What's wrong, Mom?"

"Anna," Kim sighed, "I owe you an apology."

"It's alright, Mom, you didn't know that the head of the orphanage was the aunt of your German foe."

Kim nodded, "yes, that and I'm sorry Ron and I didn't adopt you sooner. I was so afraid my father would not approve of it and make me give you up."

"Well, I hope he approves of me being your daughter," Anna said nervously.

"He does approve," a voice spoke, it was Kim's father.

"Mom, dad," Kim said with a smile as her parents walked up to her, Ron, and Anna.

"Kimmie," Ann replied to her daughter.

"Kimmie-cub," James added.

"Mom, are these your parents?" Anna asked her new mom.

Kim looked at Anna and nodded, "yes, they are your Nana Ann and Papa James."

Anna looked up at Kim's parents and shook their hands.

"You must be Anna," James said with a smile. "It is so wonderful that Kimmie-cub and Ronald helped you out days ago and just now, adopted you."

"Kimmie-cub?" Anna asked.

"That's his nickname for me," Anna's new mother spoke.

"Then that means…"

"You're gonna get a nickname too."

"How about, Annie-bell?" James suggested.

Anna shrugged her shoulders, "why not?"

"Welcome to the family, Annie," Ann spoke. "Can I call you Annie?"

Anna looked at Ann, smiled, and nodded, "of course you can."

Ann then hugged her new granddaughter.

After breaking the hug, Anna, got a good look at her new Nana.

"Say, didn't Mom say that your name was, Ann?" Anna asked.

Ann nodded, "yes, she did."

"Are you Doctor Ann Possible?"

"I am, why?"

"You performed brain surgery on me five years ago. I came down with some kind of brain trouble while visiting the United States with my family and underwent brain surgery. You performed the surgery."

Ann thought for a moment and soon remembered the event. She smiled and nodded, "I remember now. I did perform brain surgery on you. When Eva mentioned your name to me and James I knew that name sounded familiar."

"If it wasn't for you I don't think I would be who I am today," Anna said. "You are also my inspiration for wanting to become a neurosurgeon."

Ann was amazed at what her new granddaughter just said.

"You know," James spoke up, "we should all go out for dinner and get to know you a little better."

"Great idea," Anna agreed. "There's a restaurant in Oslo I've been to that's great. And, it will be an opportunity to introduce you and Nana to my favorite food."

"And that would be?"

"Meat cakes!"

James and Ann had confused looks on their faces, while Kim smiled, and Ron had a pale look on his face.

"Oh no," Ron gasped. "You mean…?"

"Yes, daddy, you're gonna be eating meat cakes, again," Anna said, looking at her new dad.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ron screamed.

 _To Be Concluded…_

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter 10.

You were probably shocked as to how Dementor become a villain, were you?

And it has finally happened, Anna is now Kim and Ron's daughter.

And...Ron has to once again, eat meat cakes.

Tummy trouble there.


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue

Chapter 11:

Epilogue

Disclaimer: all the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

" _Oh no," Ron gasped. "You mean…"_

" _Yes, daddy, you're gonna be eating meat cakes, again," Anna said, looking at her new dad._

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ron exclaimed._

* * *

That evening, Kim, Ron, Anna, Ann, and James were eating dinner at a Norwegian restaurant in Oslo. During which Anna told her new family her stories and interests and all.

"So that's what meat cakes taste like," Ann said after taking her last bite of the Norwegian food and swallowing it.

"What do you think, Nana?" Anna asked with a smile.

"It's not bad," Ann replied. "It tastes kinda...new. But, I'll get used to it."

"It's actually good," Kim commented. "Not excellent, but it's still good. Just like last time.

"It's terrible," Ron groaned.

"I agree with Ronald," James added. "Meat cakes aren't my cup of tea."

Anna frowned and sighed.

"What's wrong Annie?" Ann asked with concern.

"It's just that, I don't understand why people outside my country don't like meat cakes," Anna replied.

"Well, it takes time for people to adjust to the cuisine of other countries they visit or move to."

"Tell me about it," Ron groaned.

"Ronnie, drop the meat cake thing," Kim said with a serious face.

Ron sighed, "Alright."

"So, changing subjects, what do you three plan on doing?" Ann asked.

"Ron and I plan to resume our honeymoon and take Anna with us," Kim replied.

Anna smiled, "I get to travel with you and Dad around the world, Mom?"

Kim turned to Anna and smiled, "that's right, which means you will get to see the sights and resorts with us."

"And if we are able to we could have dinner with the Queen of England at Buckingham Palace," Ron added.

Anna went wide-eyed, "dinner, with the Queen of England?"

"That's right," Kim said with a nod, "your father and I befriended one of the royal guards and after your father and I saved London from a couple of villains, we were invited to Buckingham Palace. Winnie, the guard we befriended told us the Queen would like to have us over again if we were in the area again."

"And I bet she will be amazed to meet our new daughter too," Ron added.

"I-I-I-I-I…I think it will be amazing," Anna commented, "and a perfect early birthday present too."

"Birthday?" Kim asked.

Anna nodded, "yup, I'm gonna be eleven years old, August 12th."

"And it will be your first birthday as a Stoppable," Ron pointed out.

"What would you like for your birthday?" Ann asked.

Anna turned to Ann and sighed, "there are so many things that I want that I can't decide. I know that I mentioned I lost my belongings to aliens and thieves."

"Don't worry, Annie," Ann assured her, "we will get you what you want for your birthday."

"But, how can you afford to get everything I want?" Anna asked. "Your house was destroyed and it would cost more to spend money on me."

"Our house is half-way repaired," James pointed out.

"And we bought a big insurance policy on the house in case Jim and Tim blew it up," Ann added.

Anna raised an eyebrow, "who are they?"

"They are gonna be your twin uncles," Kim answered Anna's question. "But you can call them the Tweebs."

Anna turned to Kim and asked, "Tweebs?"

"Twin dweebs," Kim replied.

"Oh," Anna said before turning back to Ann, "but it would cost a ton to get me what I want for my birthday."

"Don't worry, you got nothing to worry about," Ron assured her. "Just write us a list of things you want and we will get them as best we can."

Anna turned to her new father and smiled, "Thanks, Dad. You, Mom, Nana, and Papa rock."

James held up his glass and said, "A toast, to Anna, the new Stoppable."

Everyone else raised their glasses, lightly tapped each other's glass, and took a sip from them.

* * *

The next day, Ann and James departed for Middleton and Kim, Ron, and Anna ventured off on a new sightseeing trip of the world. During the trip, Anna got to visit the same places her new parents have already visited and later, places her new parents haven't visited yet. Kim and Ron even got souvenirs and clothes for Anna during those visits as well.

* * *

Weeks later on August 12th, Kim, Ron, and Anna landed in Middleton after concluding their sightseeing tour of the world. They didn't get to see everything but they got to see a lot of interesting stuff and learned a lot of interesting things as well.

"We're coming upon the rebuilt Possible house," Kim announced.

Anna looked out her window to see the rebuilt house, just as Kim described it. Kim then parked the Sloth in the driveway and the three climbed out.

"Wow, this is a beautiful house," Anna commented.

"And this will be your new home," Kim pointed out. "Now, let's go inside and have a refreshing meal."

Kim, Ron, and Anna entered the house and noticed it was dark. Kim turned on the light, and suddenly…

"SURPRISE!" Kim and Ron's friends and families shouted as they appeared from behind furniture.

Anna was startled at first, but she then smiled and asked, "Not that I'm complaining but, what's with the surprise party?"

"It's your birthday, Anna," Kim replied with a smile.

Anna snapped her fingers, "of course, how could I forget?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "It happens."

After that was said, Kim and Ron then introduced Anna to their friends and family members she had never met yet.

* * *

Later, after enjoying a wonderful birthday dinner along with a traditional birthday cake Kim and Ron's friends and family ventured to some rooms in the house and brought out birthday presents for the new Stoppable.

"Here you are," Kim said handing Anna two small birthday presents, one was rectangular and the other a square.

She unwrapped the rectangular present and found a gold heart-shaped locket.

Anna smiled, "thanks, Mom and Dad."

"I know for a fact that your father and I told you that he and I will be going to college," Kim mentioned. "We wanted to make it so that, no matter where we are, we will always be with you."

Anna then opened the locket and found a picture of herself and her new parents in Norway when they first met on one side while the other side had her and her parents initials engraved on it.

"Thank you," Anna said happily.

She then unwrapped the other present to find a wrist Kimmunicator.

"A wrist Kimmunicator?" Anna asked.

"So we can stay in touch," Kim said. "Besides, you'll need it if you go on a mission with me and your father or someone else."

"Thank you, Mom," Anna said smiling.

Monique then approached Anna and presented her with a box with a bow and Club Banana logo on it.

"Thanks, Mon."

She unraveled the bow and opened the present and found a red short-sleeve shirt with a pair of black pants with red stripes going down the legs.

"A mission uniform?" Anna asked.

"YGNIFM," Monique replied.

"And that stands for, you're gonna need it for missions?"

"On the nose, girl."

"IAAMAA," Anna said.

"I am a master at acronyms?"

"Yes."

Yori then approached Anna and presented her with a big box.

Anna opened it to find a white gi.

"A gi?" Anna asked.

Yori nodded, "it is the gi I wore while I was learning martial arts when I was your age."

Anna smiled, "Thank you, Aunt Yori."

Yori bowed, "you're welcome, Anna Stoppable."

Ron's parents, Glenn and Jenn, approached Anna with three presents, one was a big flat square, another was rectangular-shaped, and the last was shaped like a shoe box.

"Here you are, Anna," Jenn said.

"I recommend opening the shoe box-shaped present first," Glenn added.

Anna unwrapped the shoe box-shaped present and what she found made her smile from ear-to-ear, they were a pair of black patent Mary Jane style tap shoes with buckle straps.

"They're beautiful!" Anna commented.

She then proceeded to unwrap the rectangular box and found a beautiful red glitter one piece knee-length dress.

"A dance costume?" Anna asked.

"Your grandpa and I thought that you could use a costume to go with your tap shoes," Jenn replied.

"Thanks, Grandma and Grandpa."

Anna then unwrapped the big flat-square present to find a wooden board with a handle.

"A portable tap dance floor?" Anna asked excitedly.

"That's for if you decided to tap dance anywhere outside a dance studio or your new bedroom," Jenn replied.

Anna raised an eyebrow, "New bedroom?"

"Please follow me," Ann spoke up. "Kimmie and I will show you your new bedroom."

Anna and Kim followed Ann upstairs and into the loft and what Anna and Kim saw made their jaws drop. It looked like Kim's old bedroom only it had modern Norwegian style furniture and was bigger. There was also a Norwegian flag on the wall above and behind the bed. What's more is that between the nightstand and the closet there was a big blue mat with a big mirror on the wall.

"It's beautiful," Anna commented. "And I feel like I'm in Norway."

Ann smiled, "your Papa James and I suspected that you would feel like you would miss Norway so, why not bring a slice of Norway here?"

Anna smiled, "Thanks, Nana." She soon noticed the blue mat on the floor and asked, "You and Papa put a mat in my new room?"

Ann nodded, "that's right, and you will be able to practice karate, among other types of martial arts."

"Thanks, Nana."

"There's more," Ann said before heading for a remote on the nightstand and pressed a button. This made the floor mat roll up and revealed a wooden floor.

"What's this?" Anna asked.

"It's a retractable floor mat," Ann replied. "You both have a place to practice both martial arts and tap dancing.

"But, what if I make a ton of noise?" Anna asked.

"Don't worry," Ann assured her new granddaughter, "your Papa and I had special noise and shock absorbers installed so your tap dancing will not be heard by anyone other than yourself."

"Thanks, Nana," Anna said. She then noticed a familiar looking Cuddle Buddy on the bed. "Is that, Pandaroo I see?"

Ann nodded, "it is."

"And it's not just any Pandaroo," Kim added.

"It's not?" Anna said, confused.

"It's the Pandaroo that you lost to those thieves," Kim pointed out.

Anna went wide-eyed, "h-h-how did you find it?"

"Wade coordinated with Global Justice and Norwegian police to find the thieves."

"And they caught them?"

Kim nodded, "yup, and the authorities found everything the thieves stole from you."

Anna started to tear up, "Thank you, Mom."

Kim then kneeled down and Anna came running into her arms and the two embraced in a hug.

After breaking the hug, they noticed James, Ron, Glenn, and Jenn smiling.

"You heard and saw everything?" Ann asked.

"We sure did," James said with a smile.

"How do you like your new room, AC?" Ron asked Anna.

"It's beautiful," Anna replied.

After that was said, the all headed back downstairs and resumed opening other birthday presents for Anna.

* * *

Later that night, Kim was tucking her new daughter into bed.

"Goodnight, Anna," Kim said with a smile.

"Goodnight, Mom," Anna replied with a smile.

"So, what did you think of today?" Kim asked.

"It was the best birthday ever!" Anna said excitedly, but quietly.

"I'm so happy you had a great birthday," Kim said.

"And tomorrow, Nana and Papa along with Grandma and Grandpa will be going on a vacation of their own."

"And your father and I, along with your aunt Yori, will be watching you, your aunt Hana, and your uncles Jim and Tim."

"We will get to spend some quality time together."

"We sure will."

Anna yawned and pulled her Pandaroo into her embrace, "Goodnight, Mom, I love you."

Kim kissed Anna on the forehead and said, "Good night, Anna, I love you too."

After that was said, Kim got up and headed for the light switch and shut the lights off. She then went down the stairs. But not before taking a last look at Anna and smiling.

 _Goodnight, Anna Stoppable,"_ She thought.

 _The End_

* * *

A/N: Well, that concludes the story. I like to thank everyone for reading this story. I hope you all enjoyed it and that you will be looking forward to more stories I will be posting.

Also, I'm planning on writing a fanfic of Kim and Ron in college together. I don't know much about college and what the required freshman classes are since I never attended college. For those of you who've been to college could help me with this. I wanted to depict Kim and Ron's lives in college to be as realistic as possible. I don't wanna write anything that could turn up to be inaccurate.

Please PM me if you have any ideas. And don't worry, in an author's note I will credit you for helping me.

Also, I decided to add a date to Anna's birthday instead of saying: early August.

One more thing, I would love to hear what you thought of the story, "This is Our Year: Sightseeing".


End file.
